Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place
by teentitans4momo2zuko
Summary: MA...What happens when a new neighbor runs into Carlisle's lonely life? Told from Raven's supernatural perspective, they both travel through an epic adventure of love, betrayal, and family controversy while battling old enemies and new drama.
1. Explanations

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place.

Chapter 1: Explanations

Most people saw the epoch 1492 as the year Columbus discovered the Americas. I saw it differently. I saw it as a death of seven, and birth of six. How that played out unkindly, I never understood.

Hi, um… I guess.

I'm Raven. And if I weren't stuck in a mass of disorderly white papers, then I would most likely shake your hand- even if I wasn't that much of a people person.

Perhaps. Maybe. No.

I had really no idea of why I survived that disaster; then again, I couldn't see reason for it. It wasn't as if I was obligated to a choice. Much like all the other fairytale creatures, I was different from the world.

Powers? Yeah, I got those, too.

Immortality. Yes. Psychokinetic. Yes. Stuck miserably with my immortal, supernaturally powered, irresponsible, and absurd friends. Yes. Only, _that_, was one unfortunate outcome.

I supposed, to the _human_ eye, appearing twenty-two, very bright, and slightly mysterious was a very "attractive" combination of traits to find in a strong-willed and independent woman; not to mention the hordes of cash, expensive cars and clothes, houses, and personal entertainment.

It was unhealthy to be as pale as I. –Nobody really noticed. But, to my extraordinarily exceptional anatomy, having barely any pigment was the aftereffect of a soundless heart.

I guessed that I could have been considered dead. But, it wasn't as if I'd flame up in sunlight or only die of silver bullets, I was just like _any other normal_ human.

Just with a bit more flash.

Okay, it would be a whole lot easier to explain this to you right now.

For one, I don't need to eat. But, I have to breathe. –Yes, I understand how that makes no sense, what-so-ever, but it's how I've been living for the past five hundred years. Don't question it; I don't have any answers.

I don't sweat. I don't grow. I don't need protection from "bad-guys" and people who are just looking for a fight. I do fight back, quite well.

And though I may seem like I'm putting myself out as an antagonistic person, I'm not. I don't give mixed signals; it's just that people don't take the time to really see them.

People either look at you from the top or bottom, rarely inside the two. They think that you always have to be on one side- it's not true, for the record. They… see you… they see me… as either a red or green. When truly, you're neither. You're yellow.

We can never keep putting out our best, and we cannot survive stopped in perpetuity. But, if we keep a steady pace, a march that is ready to stop when we need to, that's how we get by. –Not through an easy, all-green road, all the way out.

Sitting… for two minutes straight… with no other cars in sight… at a red light… makes me really want to take back all I just said- I could really go for a green light.


	2. Exhaustion

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 2: Exhaustion

Forks?

Washington?

Dude?

I honestly didn't want to move from Colorado. I was forced by my immortality to be accustomed to change of habitat, but that didn't exactly mean that I had to enjoy it.

Sure, I liked the gloomy weather and all. I'd always liked the rain, too. But, so? I still had the right to speak out and say, "Hey! You crazy? We just moved last month!"

Colorado had been about a fifteen-year contract. And yet, we had lived in about every town on the map of this little state. It felt like everyday we were moving to a new house, sometimes just down the block. It was ridiculous, and I was getting morbidly sick of it.

"It's the end, Mia," I grumbled as my fingers clamped angrily on my steering wheel.

"Uh… to what? This song?"

"Not the radio! THIS!" I blurted, turning my head towards her in the passenger seat.

"What? Our friendship?" she guessed again.

"No! -This!" I stated with a hint of disgust in my tone. "This- this constant 'on-the-move' phase that's been haunting our family for the past fifteen years."

Mia finally understood where I was coming from. "Gosh… all you needed to say was that you were tired of moving all the time."

"Yes," I replied, exasperated, "I am very, very tired of uprooting all the time."

"Yeah… I can see your point, Ray. Ts'just…" she sighed, "you know…" she sounded guilty now, "you know… it's just been hard… for everyone. I'm totally feeling the nausea, too. It's been crazy. And I mean _crazy_. But with all the 'super-powers' and boyfriend trouble, it becomes really complicated to stay."

"So across the street is 'away'?" I mused, though I knew no tension was forming.

"Hey, gimme' props, k? They had larger walk-in closets." Mia smiled at me as she rolled her little head in my direction.

"Fine. I owe you that. But c'mon. Really? Don't you think that's just a tad bit pointless to move because they had bigger closets? Mia?"

And for a brief second, Mia and I had that strange connection where we said the exact same thing, at the exact same time. We sighed and said, "Oh, Shadia… always… insistent."

"Jinx! You now owe me… uh… um… help me out here, Ray." Mia joked as she fumbled around her thoughts, trying to find something worth giving herself.

"Well… no stopping the move now, I guess." I said it so hopeless.

It wasn't as if I was blaming Mia or Shadia or the rest of my friends for the mayhem. Okay, I was, just not all of it. I supposed that they saw me unhappy where-ever we went, therefore, they wanted to move again and again and again, trying to find the perfect home for me to enjoy my immortality. Subsiding to the evidential fact, it wasn't helping- meaning, that I didn't think that moving every minute was making the anger or sadness that I felt any less intense.

But I gave them credit for trying.

"Dude! Dude! Dude!" Mia spat quickly like she was aiming for a duck in a hunting contest, shooting her word-like bullets at her target.

I didn't quite finish asking what her problem was before she cut me off saying, "Turn! Here! Quick! Now!" she finished the last word with a sizzle of annoyance.

I heard my precious Ferrari's wheels skid on the damp asphalt as I maneuvered the vehicle up a private driveway, hidden by nature's limbs.

As soon as I caught my breath from the dramatic veer, "Thanks! I mean you could have warned me like thirty seconds before, but anyways, nice catch!" I finished with my signature chuckle.

"Yeah, no prob."

Well, it wasn't like I saw my life flashing before my eyes, but it was –to a degree- exciting to almost scratch my paint.

"Hope the others chance on this road. I mean, it's pretty well hidden," I said, focused on finding the "SOLD" sign sticking out somewhere from the leafy, green brush.

"Yeah, no kidding," she trailed off. "Can't wait to see the house."

"True. I barely got to look over the pictures before Shadia took out her credit card."

Suddenly, as Mia had probably predicted, we both heard several screeches behind us down the road.

"Hm. Sounds like someone was paying attention…" Mia commented in the silence.

"Consequentially, they will arrive the same time we do," I joked as Mia giggled her cute, little, innocent laugh.

I wasn't that much of a talker in the car –even with my best friend for co-pilot.

By the time another song from Mia's No Doubt CD passed, I spotted that white sign projecting from a pile of damp earth. The driveway into the property was also shielded from sight by the greenery, much as the last turn had been. The cobblestone lane was decorated on either side with luscious ferns and bushes, trees blocking the sun, only letting in fragments of shattered light.

To the right, a magnificent portion of the forest lay on our doorstep. To the left, our new –most likely temporary- home stood with melody against the evergreen yard. Glass appeared the main ingredient in this earthy palace. There were but few windows, seeing that the walls were mostly transparent.

Fresh rain bedazzled the ground that I stepped onto from the belly of my car. Awe captured us as we gazed up at the beams of dark wood that supported the many decks and overhangs. The modern touch was exactly what I wanted. This house = my house.

I smirked subconsciously at the sight. Mia broke my concentration as she waved my house key in my face.

"Hello? Anybody home, Miss Googly-Eyes?"

I let out a chuckle under my breath. "We are now."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up there and open that door before my arms fall off!" Mia said excitedly as I realized she was carrying half of her suitcases behind her.

I raced up the wide steps and flipped the key around my finger twice. "Let's do this."

Long story short, Mia and I were inside while the others began to pull up in the driveway. I gave my key back to her, fearing I'd lose it while unpacking. The furniture movers had already brought the couches, beds, exc. in a few days ago; therefore, all we needed to do was move it around. I didn't figure it would be that hard. With my psychokinetic powers and Regan's super strength, anything could be done within a day. Not to mention, Edelle with her shape shifting, she could easily take over when Regan and me got tired.

Mia would stick to room assigning, Shadia would bring in the luggage, and Michele would fix up the yard and make the flowers grow! Literally…

Sure, Shadia was pretty helpful for blackouts and jumpstarting cars, but arranging furniture with her electricity gift? No… not exactly her profession.

Mia, on the other hand, was blessed with another enhanced mental ability: making things explode. Even implode if situation called for it. She could do this just by imagining it, no matter how small or big, or bright, or loud, it all depended on how she chose to think of it. Very interesting, I thought, very interesting.

And Michele could make plants grow. Simple. I liked it that way.

I'd read somewhere in Shadia's house portfolio that there was only one other house like this here in Forks. Obviously, they were high class. I hadn't met them, of course, and I didn't intend to either.

Quite coincidentally, "Hey, are we going to check out the neighbors?"

A cold wind swept through my mind at Shadia's query.

"What neighbors?" Mia's curiosity perked my attention to a greater extent, but I kept myself from the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard there was a house just up the hill a bit. Want to go today? Find out who they are?" Michele suggested. She was always more of the charismatic type, though she usually hid her thoughts from everybody she knew, probably fearing family controversy and gossip. Rather than being the center of attention, Michele preferred the sidelines.

"No, not really, guys... Speaking for myself, I'm not that into meeting more humans, if you haven't noticed... And I don't think any of you should be making yourselves so comfy around possibly naïve neighbors..."

Everyone looked at me as I had emerged from the silence. My tone wasn't precisely as optimistic as I had hoped it would've come out, but my point had to be strayed across somehow. We couldn't just blow our cover so easily over some stupid mistake that I knew one of them would make. But something about the now slightly darker room told me that maybe I pushed it too far with this warning.

"Yeah," Regan said coming down the staircase, "Speak for yourself there."

We all felt that burn.

Mia widened her eyes as she inhaled deeply and clapped her hands together once, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in the tense, still air. "Well, then… Okay, now we each get one house key. Lose it, and you sleep outside."

And something about her last words made me believe her. Shadia chuckled and whined Mia's name playfully. Handing out the keys and verbally the room assignments, Mia slowly worked her way over to the corner of the room I was working on.

"Looks good," she commented as she observed the arrangement of living room furniture. She tossed me my key again, and catching it with my mind, I maneuvered it into my front pocket with ease.

"Room?" I questioned.

"Last one on the end." Mia smirked as if she had a surprise waiting. My lips twisted up in amusement and I smiled with a dented eyebrow.

Shortly departing after their given space was announced, I was left to arranging all the furniture myself. I abandoned the living room to set up and align the dining room table and pull all the dishes and silver wear into the cupboards. I found it highly ridiculous that we had so much dining material when we didn't even eat. Once that was put into place, I mounted the several televisions and unpacked our massive movie collection. Thankfully, nearly every aspect of my work was accomplished using mind power, so it barely took me half an hour. Then I returned to my original project. Upon seeing that I was finished with the living room, I gathered up my belongings and rushed to my room.

I wanted to see that surprise that Mia had for me.

The hallway led in three directions from the staircase. Left, right, and forward. Straight ahead was an open study, empty and craving some bookshelves decorated with old books. I walked in seeing a spiral staircase that led to a hidden loft only big enough for a few throw pillows and a blanket to lounge in and read. Climbing up, I realized there was a ladder carved into the wall leading to a skylight that opened up to give entrance to the roof.

I wasn't daring enough to go there just yet; I wanted to start unpacking. I glided down the stairs and back to my suitcases. I reached my room after walking past ten or more rooms.

Taking in a deep breath before opening the door, I closed my eyes and prepared for my future dwelling. I rushed in and slammed the door closed. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a sweet and undeniable scent. Havening no clue of what it was or whom it came from, I thrust my eyes open, searching for the source. All my eyes found was an open window, white curtains gently bellowing in the breeze.

I'd never smelt anything like this. It drew me in like a shark attracted to blood. This scent was like a picture painted transparent and untouchable. As if I just wanted to burry my head into a pillow and breathe it all in thinking it was the laundry detergent.

I stared at the window for a long period of time. Wondering. Watching. Waiting for that scent's master to reappear to me. But nothing came.

Disappointed, I began unpacking with a semi-distant disposition. Then I mentally slapped myself. This room was the most beautiful place in the house: two walls of glass looking out into an evergreen paradise, cream walls and carpet, finished off with a high ceiling. This was her surprise, my own paradise.

I ran to my door and opened it, peaking my head out. "I love it, Mia! Thanks!" I shouted down the hall, the acoustics echoing the yell throughout the house.

Slowly closing the door behind me, smiling deviously, I was inspired. Let's not waste the beautiful view, shall we?

A hike was just what I needed to get away from the unpacking.


	3. Social Impressions

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 3: Social Impressions

Hikes aren't meant to be disturbed. Sadly, I expected to be.

This view was amazing. I'd climbed up a tall pine and looked out over the little town called Forks. I was constantly mumbling under my breath at how gorgeous this scenery was. And I wasn't the type to have conversations with myself either.

I was following the main road up the mountain. I'd guessed that I'd trekked about three or four miles from the house, enough distance to hide my trail, at least. Knowing their lethargic ways, I wouldn't think that any of them would be up to follow me this far, especially when it was barely drizzling.

Thankfully, I never got sick. –Well of course we couldn't.

All witches had –or _our _type of witches- was a certain preference of their comfort level in weather.

Yeah, I'm a witch with super powers. Hard believe? Totally.

We're not Satan worshipers and we can't really cast spells that well… so that sort of goes to show how we're really _bad _at following the typical witch. But in the mid thirteenth century, anything could've been called witchcraft. That included using special herbs and cauldrons to make cures and fragrances… yeah, making soap was such a judicial blasphemy. Sarcasm- that I adapted to very easily in the last century.

1492 was when one of our little potions went terribly wrong. Like I've said before, I don't have any answers, and I also don't like telling this story, I never have either -not ever. I'd never met anyone who I thought I could tell. Besides, it wasn't just a shared secret, but I didn't think anyone in my family wanted to remember those sad days. Sorry, if I disappoint you, but that's out of my comfort level.

Well, it's just hard to remember, rather to recollect the words really… but just the feeling of having to think back on-

My own eyes cut me off from words.

If I hadn't seen different flowers and cars parked out front, I'd guessed that I'd hiked in a complete circle. Because what I was now looking at, was a twin of my house. Dark wooden beams, forest inching at the perimeter, glass walls…

Hello, neighbors…

"Must be pretty rich, eh?"

I nearly screamed bloody murder.

"Damn you, Shadia!" I yelled at her, infuriated to my greatest extent. My flattened facial features showed how pissed at her I was. She could read my body language when it came to times like this.

"Oh, come on… you saw it coming," she sucked in one cheek and pouted with the other while folding her arms on her chest.

I rolled my eyes and gave her the cold shoulder. "Ow!" I squeaked as she bolted me with electricity jokingly on the elbow. "Hey! No abusing your powers like that! You know it annoys me!"

Seeming to ignore everything I'd just said, Shadia began walking towards the house. "Nice place," she giggled, "and nice Mercedes!"

"Well don't- Shadia!" I exerted my tone and ran in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"What, you too afraid to meet the neighbors?" she teased placing her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue. I hated when she did this to me.

She began walking up the steps around me. I pulled her arm. "Shadia, stop."

"C'mon, Raven... They might be a group of cute new humans," she said tauntingly. I gave her a look to shut up. She understood, but continued, "Well... I'm going to say hi." Then she finally reached the door.

I couldn't believe her. She actually rang the doorbell.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I shouted while running up to her.

"I said I was going to meet them," Shadia replied. Was she really this crazy? This disobedient? I knew she was, I just tried not to accept it.

"Well, they're probably not even home! Let's just get out of here!" I shouted. This was getting way out of hand. If these people got to know us… I didn't even want to think of the consequences.

"Dingdong ditching? Oh, please… There are three cars parked right in the driveway and you think they're not home!" My friend was going to get us either killed or into some crazy neighborhood drama.

"Well, I can assure you that we are home," a soft voice said from behind us.

I. Freaked.

Turning around at full speed my eyes caught sight of a statuesque angel.

…I was seriously screwed speechless…

He was blond, tall, muscular, and flawless with distinct masculine cheekbones and the palest completion I had ever laid eyes on. Eyes… such honey golden eyes… so beautiful…

My mouth lay open in awe for twenty straight seconds now, but he was patient. Oh, how so handsome and patient!

"…I-I- umm-… I –we…" I stuttered like a dumb, infatuated idiot.

Praise God, Shadia found her voice and said, "Yo, we just moved here, down the hill a bit."

"Yeah, we wanted to check out our new neighbors," Edelle said popping out of nowhere.

I screamed.

Fuck.

I wanted to rip her head off for using her powers like that. But in the meantime, I slapped my hands over my mouth wide-eyed, and gasped at what terrible first impression I had given this heavenly being.

He chuckled at the scare I'd been given. Such relief. As for the others, they eyed me like a maniac who was in deep need of a straightjacket.

"This is Edelle, and I'm Shadia."

Thanks, Shadia. Purposely not including me in your introduction. Therefore being, I had to introduce myself… that was if I could even talk.

"What lovely names, and you are?" he asked. The sweetness of his voice made me want to melt. Was I the only one noticing this! He was an angel! And right in front of us too! Oh, the gaze I held on his perfect figure…

"Ow!" I commented as Shadia nudged my ribcage. "What was that for?" I mumbled madly from under my breath.

Shit.

AGAIN! I was lost in his magnificent aura!

"You are?" he repeated with a dashing smile. I nearly squealed at the sight. But no! I wouldn't miss this second chance!

"Oh, I am _so sorry_!" I sounded so apologetic, especially with my heavyhearted expression; and because of this, he seemed to give a look of commiseration. "Hello, pleasure to meet you, Raven." I thought I was going in for a handshake, but he kissed the back of my hand. His eyes, his beautiful, golden eyes, looked up to me as he did so.

He kissed my hand… I nearly fainted.

But before either of my deranged friends could giggle, Edelle spoke to silence her joy.

"Nice to meet you! Mr… umm… uh… you're name is?" she let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Forgive me, it's Cullen- Carlisle Cullen," he replied warmly. His calm composure was so tranquil; he wasn't worried or uncomfortable at all. The way he held his body against the doorframe so innocently, yet nonchalant, gave me that inviting feeling. We were welcome.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," I said after catching my breath.

"No, please, call me Carlisle." He smirked towards me and I tried ever so hard to not gasp as I began feeling light headed.

"Carlisle," I repeated after him, smiling back. And for a small moment there was silence among the four of us. Carlisle's eyes resting intently on me… and me only?

"So you just moved here?" Carlisle asked as he spent half of his sentence looking at me then turning towards the others with a satisfied grin.

Shadia and Edelle were momentarily stunned at his direct address with his eyes to them.

"Yeah, from Colorado, actually. You? Been here long?" Shadia replied, returning a small smile.

"Two years and counting. My five teenagers and I moved down from Alaska. We find it just as and perhaps, to an extent, even more beautiful here," Carlisle replied.

We all looked at him shocked. Carlisle couldn't be any older than us, but he had teenage children?

"They're adopted," he corrected us, seeing our tweaked and curious expressions.

Shadia and Edelle giggled in reply as I gave my signature chuckle, which apparently caught his attention. Who knew I had perks?

I tried to hide my smile.

"Do you have any family or friends staying with you?" he countered.

"Umm... our other friends Regan, Mia, and Michele are still back at the house, still unpacking, I think," Edelle replied glancing towards me with a scheming grin then looking back to Carlisle.

"Yes, I thought you were a little too young to have teenagers," Shadia continued, still overwhelmed.

"I get that a lot," he chuckled kindly, "In fact, they should be home from school in about an hour, would you and your other friends care to come over and meet them?" he asked.

And if Edelle hadn't spoken up first, I would have gladly replied.

"Oh, sure, we'd love to!" Edelle said joyfully.

"Great then, I will see you in an hour." Carlisle gave me that forever-lasting smile, and with that I knew that I had fallen for him.

If my heart could, it would've skipped a beat- and it hadn't felt anything like that in a while.

It seemed almost painful to walk away from the door, even after he had closed it. Strangely, something in my chest was aching. It was a need to see Carlisle again. His lush hair and matching yellow eyes- I couldn't resist him. And, oh, his lovely-

…

What. The. Hell. Was I thinking?

I just met him! He's that neighbor that I didn't want to even meet! W-what, h-how, w-why was I doing this to myself! I couldn't let this carry on any longer. This had to stop before I endangered anyone because of my new interest. I just had to figure out how.

How would I keep myself from him? I mentally whined at the thought. If he looked that good, I wondered how his sweet body would smell… Oh, the misery I was suddenly throwing myself into again.

I fell flat onto the couch, covering my face with a pillow, trying my best not to scream.

The others came down to see what we three had been up to for the past hour.

"Hey, get ready to meet the new neighbors!" Edelle squealed.

"Really?" Mia enthusiastically questioned.

"Wow, you actually got Raven to budge!" Michele commented.

All this talk about the Cullen house wasn't helping my dilemma. My expression was so dejected under my pillow-shield that I couldn't find the courage to emerge from my dark hollow.

_This fast? Only like five minutes and you've already fallen for this guy, Raven? Disgraceful._

I had to stop thinking to escape from this monstrous mental meltdown.

"Looks like someone has a crush on their new neighbor..." Shadia's voice was filled with poisonous humor.

I grunted as I seemed to rise from the grave. "Not everyone I blush at is someone I like, Shadia!"

"Well, why else would you blush?" Regan teased with a small smirk across her sassy lips.

"You weren't even there!" I scoffed.

"Stop avoiding the question," Michele jokingly ordered. Her hand swiped across some empty flowerpots. Seconds later, bright yellow marigolds sprouted from the unfertile dirt. The color matched his-

"SHUT UP!" again I slapped my hands over my mouth. "N-not you Michele! I was uh… talking to myself."

They all stared at me with a look saying that I was crazy. But, figures, what else would they think?

"…Right…" Michele replied sheepishly confused.

"Well, you saw him, Edelle. He kissed my hand. Who wouldn't blush?" I grimaced.

A pause broke out, and then _thank you_ Mia! She changed the subject and said, "Anyways, people, just be ready before we leave, I want to meet this guy. -What's his name again?"

Another awkward stare found its way over to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It's Carlisle- Carlisle Cullen."


	4. Boy in the Corner

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 4: Boy in the Corner

Great.

Okay, I had to admit that this wasn't going to be easy, so if the situation really called for it, I'd kindly ask one of my friends to perhaps… throw me through a wall, maybe make my lungs implode a bit, electrocute me, become a flesh eating parasite and invade my brain, or even make some gangrenous thing grow on my face. Whatever could distract me the best.

_Oh, well,_ I sighed, _at least you're still somewhat sane, Raven dear._

I'd spent the entire hour thinking about him. If I wasn't crazy, then I had to be mentally unstable.

Throughout our little walk up to the Cullen's house, everyone teased about my blush and embarrassment.

Oh… dear… j-just- just kill me.

"Why is it that you guys persistently continue to torture me? Specifically now, with Carlisle?" I asked with a solemn growl.

"Well… when you say it like that… it almost sounds like you're calling Carlisle your tormentor, too," Regan commented. How could she always find the faults in my grammar?

If I had the ability to, I would so cut off the circulation to my cerebrum.

"Well, Raven, how long has it been since you've had a relationship? Huh?" Shadia said jumping in front of me. "You haven't exactly had a love-life lately."

I let out my breath and stopped in my tracks. "Guys…" I moaned.

Their faces gave way to the fact that they weren't going to let me back out of this one, either.

I rolled my eyes around everywhere as if to find the answer written somewhere in my vision. "Five or so hundred years… I guess." I stopped playing their joke. This wasn't funny for me. Even though I seemed so erratic about Carlisle, deep down, I was permanently scarred. And I didn't expect anyone to fill the void left behind.

I once said that I didn't like telling that story. Little did I realize at the time, that I can't tell a lot of my stories because of that.

Oh, well, I don't really have anything to lose but my joy.

That little experiment that went all wrong. The death of seven and birth of six. It sort of explains itself.

He died. Shadia, Edelle, Mia, Michele, and I… yeah, we survived.

I couldn't explain it; it just happened like that.

The cruelness of the situation. That "he" was my first and only, out of all my five hundred and thirty nine years, I never found another like him.

And I regret my life because he lost his.

"You know how much I don't like dating… after… Sam." I paused after saying his name. "I won't let that type of thing happen to me… again."

And at that, it got **real** quiet.

"That only gives you more of a reason to date someone!" Shadia said, apparently not touched as the others were.

"Ok, sorry, Raven... we'll shut up now until we get to the house," said Edelle.

"Guys…" Mia complained to them. She was always the one to surrender to the right thing and stand up for me. I deeply thanked her for that.

I guessed that bad memories were the only things that could keep Carlisle of my mind. If I were a bit more optimistic, I'd say something sarcastic like: Wow. What a relief…

But at least I'd gotten off the track of Carlisle.

The six of us walked to the threshold. Clenching my teeth tightly, I let out an ugly sigh.

"Ok, you guys, no messing around or teasing," I demanded.

"Fine…" Michele grunted, "But next time we do!" She playfully nudged my shoulder, but I was too engrossed in my preoccupied thoughts to notice at that moment.

I gave her a dumbfounded stare. Seconds later, "And Shadia... please, try not to be obnoxious."

She slowly smiled back. Why did I even bother?

Edelle rang the doorbell.

Oh, boy…

I could've sworn I heard them all gasp when Carlisle appeared at the entrance. I had my eyes closed, fearing his beauty.

"Hey, Carlisle! Long time no see!" Edelle laughed as she greeted him again.

Carlisle chuckled as he did before. I needed to plug my ears as well, but I didn't want to look like a complete freak.

"Hi, I'm Michele, this is Mia and this is Regan."

"Truly a pleasure to meet you," he said shaking their hands. Then, as I could feel beneath my feet, Mia shifting to the side, it opened a path for his eyes to rest on me.

My eyes still blocked by my refusal to see, I could still sense his magnificence capturing me within his glance.

"Hiding, I see… am I really that scary?" Carlisle humored as my eyes slowly opened. I heard my friends all giggle under their breath.

Beauty. The meaning was right in front of me.

Oh, not this again…

I was once more speechless at the gifted sight of him, but as he gestured for us to come in, it wasn't just my lips that couldn't move.

_Someone help me!_

My thoughts were of no use here to people who could not read them.

As the almost final guest walked pass Carlisle, I knew I was hopeless and bamboozled.

His butterscotch eyes immediately found their way to mine and stared with such a curiosity. His lips formed a half-smile as he waited with humorous patience.

"Would you like to come in, Miss Raven?" he asked with such a charm.

Thankfully, Mia popped up right behind him. "She does this when she's nervous… Don't worry, she's not crazy… yet."

"Yeah, we're waiting on test results, but insanity is most likely confirmed," Regan commented from inside, making Carlisle laugh.

He smiled and took a few steps to where I stood distantly from the door, minimizing the distance between us. "Please, my family has been waiting to meet you all," he said with a hint of a lasting chuckle in his breath. His hand went to the small of my back and gently gave me the minor push I needed to start walking again.

Once I took my fourth step I finally gained my voice again, "Thank you, Carlisle… I needed a little shove to get me moving."

"T'was a pleasure. Don't worry, dearest, the nurses go through this all the time."

I chuckled in reply. Nurses? A doctor… my kind of guy…

I stepped into the house and stopped short after Carlisle closed the door behind us and kept walking towards the others. Regan suddenly appeared behind me.

"You're right, he **is** cute."

I scoffed at her and smiled.

This very contemporary, yet modern room was stunning. The artwork seemed old-fashioned… coming from me- that meant way before Edgar Degas and Michelangelo… But to me, this looked more like 1600s maybe mid 18th century at most.

I know my art. But these… didn't look like copies?

My mind was moreover preoccupied with my surroundings.

"Are you coming down to meet them or not?" Carlisle spoke, his eyes leading to a staircase.

And as beautiful as their father, they marched with sweet grace down the mahogany steps. My friends and I were beautiful. I'd never seen anyone within comparison before; but what my eyes now followed, were far more undeniable than us. So beautiful as if to conceive the thought that no living thing could be as awe-inspiring. Their white, nearly glowing skin appeared flawless, figures even Michelangelo could not have sculpted, hair with not one stray, eyes… as gold as honey.

Carlisle's eyes.

The mysteries that lie in their yellow irises imprisoned me in thought. How this exact match of pigment was somehow miraculously brought together in an adopted family, I was unsure. I contemplated on this problem with the fact that the same skin as well as the breathtaking beauty was moreover a monumental coincidence.

I had taken to thought much of this problem. But the thing was, this wasn't a problem. It just all seemed to be conspicuous… well to me. I guess I was the only one who actually tried to notion truth and surmised Carlisle's words of family information.

But then again, maybe I was just naïve.

Back in reality…

"Hi! I'm Alice! So happy to meet you!" Spiky said. I guessed that I'd named her that in my subconscious body. Hopefully, I hadn't said anything aloud.

"Mia!" I whispered with an urgent edge from behind her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she replied, still smiling from the bright greeting from Alice.

"I haven't said anything in like the past forty-five seconds, right?" I whispered.

"Nope, not a word."

I trust her on that.

Well, that was one warm greeting… the rest of them?

I noticed that Spiky seemed to be a little tense whenever she looked to this one guy in the back from the crowd. He stood with almost an indignant look before he seated himself on a couch in the shadows. His expression was a bit too far away as if he was indelibly concentrating. Either he found us un-amusing or he was antisocial. But really, this guy seriously looked like he had problems… bad ones.

Emmet, the big one, stepped forward and shook our hands firmly. Another thing hit me: wow, this kid is… meaty. Actually… no… this kid is… hard?

"Hey, ladies, how's it hang'n?" he said trying to be charming.

Rosalie, apparently Emmet's sister/protective stalker, seemed to be peeved at his flirting. She didn't even bother to say hello. What a stuck up blond… they're all the same. No offence, Edelle, you're the one exception. Oh! And Carlisle, too.

Then someone laughed. I didn't quite understand it, but I was pretty sure that Alice had cracked a joke to him. Still chuckling under his breath, an… amazingly… beautiful… man… that I hadn't seen coming down the staircase with others, came forward through the small crowd. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you all."

My female friends automatically surrendered to his every feature.

Freaky. He kept staring at me. Out of curiosity or what? C'mon his _dad_ liked me… wait- maybe on that one… But I really didn't want this to turn out like some overrated television series about father/son controversy fighting over one chick that wasn't really interested. More so… WAIT. Batman and Robin both fighting over Poison Ivy in that cheesy Arnold Szwarts movie. Now, that's a better analogy. Hey, don't judge; cinema is a great way to explain situations.

Edward really seemed to be cracking up now, as he personally introduced himself to us individually. I walked away before he could get a chance with me –not to sound cocky.

I turned my head to make sure I wasn't followed, and found no stalkers; but as I turned around…

"UGF!" I grunted as I saw whose back I'd smacked into. Honestly, it felt like I'd hit a brick wall.

"So sorry, Carlisle!" I nearly shrieked as I stepped back, blushing in embarrassment.

He seemed shocked at first before a little smile crossed his perfect lips, but truthfully it sort of looked faked, as if he was expecting it. –No! The smile was real! It was the pause and shock that felt acted.

"No, please, excuse me for being in your way," he spoke kindly and sincerely. But I could barely hear his words as I was forcefully captured into his realm of charm and beauty. Oh, how I'd love to… Stop!

My messed up face was so confused in a way. I dropped my hands to my sides and turned away in agony. I heard the room giggle around me, the pressure form Carlisle.

"I can't do this…" mumbled with pure humiliation and shame as I started to rush towards the door.

The voices started to hush down as my friends saw my mangled face.

"Ray, wait up! Where're you going?" Shadia questioned with her criticizing tone.

I whipped around and nearly pinned myself to the door. My breath racing and eyes nearly watering, I looked back and forth among the confused and suspicious faces.

"I don't know," I answered to Shadia before taking off full speed from the door, closing it quickly behind me. Just like how I wished I could close all my other problems as easily as that.

That boy in the corner- he was so distant the entire time. His family –besides Alice- barely took notice of his excommunication from everything.

Gossip avoided him. People avoided him, were even somewhat intimidated and maybe a little scared, too. Sheltered behind maybe either a reputation or something else that people could just feel.

I'd like that life. Even if I'd have to share it with him, I didn't think he'd mind me, and I wouldn't mind him. As long as I could keep my business and he his, I think we'd get along fine in our own little world- separated from all the others who laughed and kept up their social lives.

It was true. Bad things caused the only thoughts that could distract me.

Why was this my curse? Personal defeat was to be my only cure? I thought the world was cruel enough for what it did to Sam.

Sam was good.

And he died.

Now, hundreds of years later, I still hadn't gotten over it. I'd been condemned once to pain. Why did Carlisle have to bring another.

Answers I couldn't find, let alone understand.


	5. Consign to Affection

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 5: Consign to Affection

Why I'd made such a fool out of myself? Again, I was confused even when it was my own question.

But, I did have to keep from oblivion evidence that I didn't want to meet the Cullens in the first place. So I made some bad impressions, who cared? Maybe Regan with her semi-perfectionist ways with people, -specifically wealthy people- but I didn't mind her judgment. And I never succumbed to her criticism.

But weather or not if Carlisle was a jurist… that kept me up. When I saw his face prior to running away, I didn't see disapproval or denunciation; I saw care and consideration to the fact that perhaps I needed this. I did; and he conjectured right. But his face wasn't judgmental, neither his mind. I could just… sense that he understood better than the others.

And that Edward, he could read me, too. His expressions showed that he got me. He could comprehend and accept that I wasn't the charismatic type. And call me crazy, but I think that with everyone he introduced himself to, he warped himself slightly in his personality to form a bond with each of my sisters. He controlled within him an awareness that could interpret who you were… I guess I could say.

And as much as I seemed to read from him, he could just as easily –if not more- read from me. That sounds like a lot to get from one glance, but I had a very high crap-meter; meaning that I could see through people very effortlessly.

Even that nameless boy in the corner, he could read me. He could absorb all of us- just with a glimpse.

He could tell that I wasn't enjoying myself. If anything, he could feel my discomfort and how betrayed I felt. My friends never took me seriously. Mia did, but that wasn't enough to cover for all of them. There were times when, yes, they did finally calm down. But like I said, sometimes just isn't enough.

Still, I thought it was incredible that these simple humans were so intelligent and like us in many ways… the strange, old taste in furniture and décor, the way they spoke, the extremely mature way they understood people. Actually they were more like me, not so much my friends.

I couldn't put my finger on it, nor could I accurately judge, but guessing around the age of seventeen, those kids of Carlisle's were very bright. Too bright for their age and era. But, with Carlisle as their patriarch and father, who wouldn't be as intuitive and clever?

On the contrary, there was the faintest thought that perchance, I wasn't thinking the greatest idea. Running away into a forest about an hour off dusk probably wasn't what the typical gal would do. Wearing just a pair of stylish army recreational boots from a liner that designs stilettos, and a little black cocktail dress…

Well, at least I didn't really get cold. If any of my friends were out here, they'd be shivering at forty degrees. We wouldn't get hypothermia or anything like that, but just out of our comfort zone- that meant we would be cold, just that the pain would have no purpose. Pain only exists to speak for a problem; our bodies don't get complications or illnesses, so there's only the matter of punishment for being out past curfew, I guess.

Strange way to think of it, but that was all I could hypothesize.

Meantime, it's exciting to be lost. The feeling that you can come from one place, and then never return. Scary. But being psychokinetic helps out. I could just fly up into the air and find my house that way, rather than running frantically around the whole forest.

But, pretending to be the frightened damsel in distress just makes it more fun.

And with that said, a final ray of sun escaped over the mountaintops. Darkness was upon me alone.

Being unaccompanied or partnerless didn't bother me. Factually, you could see the evidence anywhere that I enjoyed working or struggling alone. It wasn't pride that moved me in this way, more so that idea that I would be better off solo. I preferred being unescorted because of the predetermined truth that being told or guided on a path deletes the scenery that is unexplored. It is a correct assumption, seeing that rules do prohibit some… actually it's better to be said that rules restrict us from some things that would be considered dangerous. No, I'm not at all against lawful regulation, its just that I like to explore a bit more than others. I may not be risky, but that's only because I abide by my limits.

Enough said, or thought in this matter, I climbed up a weeded, windy path that curved around the edge of the mountain. I looked out over the mass of evergreen to lay my eyes upon a lake shimmering in the moonlight.

My friends were probably worried about me… either that or having a party at the Cullen's. I sighed. I wondered if Carlisle was worried. Or any of them, at that. Did strangers care about a deranged new neighbor? Even if I was compelled to the thought that they understood me, it was a hard idea to grasp.

So young, and the adoptive father of five teenagers. I couldn't believe how that lonely man could pull that off. And a doctor as well! And a millionaire! This man had to have so many surprises up his sleeves; I could tell by just looking at his face.

He wasn't as easy to read as the others. Emmett was the kind of guy who you would see leading the football team, duller that the others, but still he had an impressive sense of knowledge- not so much etiquette, but still…

That nameless son, he was a true mystery, but I could get a good sense off of him saying that he was friendly but dangerous, not of his own accord. His face showed pain. As if he wanted to meet us, but he was too afraid to. Not out of nervousness, but he was plainly keeping his distance because he had personal reason to. And I didn't blame him if shyness was his reason- my friends were scary…

Spiky was as bubbly as possible, meaning that either she had a terrible thing happen in her past, making her aspire to fill the void with joy, then later realizing that life was much better when she tried to make everything into a cheery perspective; or, she really felt like she had no life and whenever anything new popped in, her reaction would be like Edelle on steroids: bizarrely carefree and jocular. Or, she was just naturally like this. Optimistic. Figures…

Then as quickly as my thoughts passed through my head, the moon seemed to vanish from the aqueous mirror. A child would assume that the lake had swallowed it whole, and the moon would be no longer. But of course, I knew that in Washington there was only one possibility: rain was on our doorstep.

Time to head home.

Gathering up my wits, I slowly left my post atop a lonely tree and headed back down the mountain.

Thunder cracked. Then… drop. drop. drop. A low murmur of rain echoing all around me.

I really liked this dress, too…

Oh, well… I'd had more than my equal share of misfortune in this life.

I trekked uphill and saw the lights beaming from the downstairs of my house. I assumed it was Michele who hung up the new satin curtains already. I prepared for what I would say to them. Explain why I'd run away like that, as well as my motives. My boots had been wiped of all mud as they marched across the sprinkled lawn. Soaked, I supposed I should call out to them first to announce of my arrival so they could fetch a towel for me.

I lazily wiped my feet on the mat before opening the sliding glass door. I pulled away the curtains. Then it finally registered to me…

We never bought a doormat…? Oh shit.

Emmett stared at me with such confusion.

My cheeks flushed and I couldn't move.

Then out of nowhere, Alice appeared. "What's that wet forest smell…?"

Her eyes caught sight of me, red as a summer rose and paralyzed.

"Oh…" she danced once from one foot to the other, balancing her posture onto the other leg, titling her shoulders into a different angle.

"Uh… uh… I must have the wrong… house…" I stuttered with an embarrassed edge.

Alice giggled and music flooded through my weary ears. Wow, even her laugh was beautiful. Then just as I began to gain feeling again, Carlisle walked in, a lavender bath towel in one arm.

"Miss Raven," he greeted with a charming smile as he nodded once at my name. His perfection glistened under the ceiling's chandelier.

"C- Carlisle, I- I am so sorry! I- I must've stumbled into the wrong home! I- I-," I was out of words.

"Sh- sh- sh-…" he calmed me. "Here, let's get you dry." He stepped up to me and wrapped the towel around my shoulders. I gasped at his actions.

"Alice, would you fetch her some arid clothes, please?"

"Sure, Carlisle." And Spiky was gone within seconds.

"No, you don't have to-…" but my voice trailed off, seeing that she probably couldn't even hear me.

"Carlisle," I spoke as I looked up to him, "you… really… don't have to do this… I was just going to run back home… and… I appreciate your hospitality, but I really think I should be going…" I sounded so choppy.

"Dear, no need to be nervous." He smiled without flaw and again gave me the bijou push to get me walking again.

Emmett's gaze finally gave way to a smirk as I left the room with Carlisle. I didn't know where I was going, but I trusted him enough to believe that he wasn't going to go masochist on me.

"So did you enjoy your nature walk?" Carlisle asked, glancing slightly in my direction as he led me up a staircase.

His question took me by shock. "Well… it wasn't a typical, fun adventure if that's what your wondering."

"No adventure is typical, I suppose. But on the other hand, you did happen to give your friends quite a scare."

Really? Again, I was surprised by the sounds that came from his lips. And he didn't say it as if he was shunning me or looking down upon it as a bad choice; instead, he seemed to be a bit humored by it.

"If I'm not mistaken, they left here about a half hour ago," he said, trying to keep up or build up a steady conversation.

"They shouldn't be at the house then yet…"

"Is it really that far?" Carlisle asked, apparently bemused.

"It's about three or four miles down the road, Carlisle. And I'd bet they'd be walking." I smiled and let out a small chuckle. He gave a little laugh.

Then as he began speaking, he slowed his pace gradually to a full-on stop. "Raven, might I ask why you… ran away?" He looked directly into my eyes. I didn't feel self-conscious yet, but I expected to feel the irking sense come up on me soon. I was too captured in the moment by his golden irises to feel how plain my blackened eyes were in comparison.

"Well…" I found the voice to say.

He titled his head down a tad as if to encourage me to go on. "It's alright if you wish not to tell me."

"No, it's- it's fine… just I have to sum it up in words first," I replied looking away then back to him again. His gaze eagerly accepted my return.

I didn't mind the awkwardness either. I felt relaxed, and the way Carlisle just… _was_… made me know that he wasn't judgmental. His posture was considerate, showing that he was there if I needed a shoulder to cry on. His voice was calm and comforting with every work he spoke.

But now I had to think of an answer to his query.

Why did I run away?

Was it because I was embarrassed? Did I want Carlisle to know of my attraction to him? Not just yet… but still I had to hint it.

Did I run because if I knew that if I stayed, I would have to admit that I was completely infatuated with him? I couldn't even accept it now, even as I added it to my list options of what to explain. Did I escape because of the pressure? Did I escape because I hated my friends for who they were?

"I… can't really think of a reason… I guess it's just everything," my voice sounded so hollow and empty.

His expression changed as if to share the pain with me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Carlisle, you don't have to apologize. I'd rather take the complete struggle, than have someone endure it with me."

He smiled thoughtfully and placed a gentle hand on my left shoulder. "I admire your courage. But if you ever need anything, your friends, my family, and I will be here for you." He nodded assuring me that he _would_ be there. And I trusted him. And I gave in.

I slowly fell to his chest, pressing my face deeply into the curve on his neck. "Thank you."

And that was all I could say.

His strong arms wrapped around me, one hand caressed my head through my wet hair as the other held me lightly by my back. He rested his chin on the top of my head and breathed softly with contentment.

My eyes were closed in his safekeeping. And for the first time within half a millennia… I… I- I felt…

Love.


	6. Mutual Friendship

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 6: Mutual Friendship

I'd never guessed that I would fall into… _love _again. Unexpected surprises rarely occurred to my life, with the exception of how exactly Shadia's cooking would turn out. But at least I presumed the meal would be terrible. (_Sorry, no offense, Shadia_.) With Carlisle, on the other hand, his appearance into my world around me was completely chosen at random.

Viability in this investment of my adoration was probably not the best thing to rush into, but I felt that he could be trusted. And if I got hurt, I knew it was of my own grant and decision.

It took a lot to break down my wall. And though it may have seemed as if Carlisle and I hadn't done much, –which we hadn't- it felt like I'd spent my entire life with him and more already. Permitting this error without truly thinking it though, anyone would call me stupid. But, so what? I knew this was a misconception, and I was allowing it to take over me at that, but I didn't think that anyone could understand that Carlisle… maybe was _the one_.

Sam was my first. And I strangely thought that out of some bizarre coincidence maybe I'd found Sam: reincarnated. I didn't believe in that stuff, no; but perhaps maybe that stupid spell that went wrong- that insignificant extra drop of acid- that small… mistake… maybe it did something that could make the impossible possible.

Just _may-be._ But I couldn't trust myself on that- as much as I wanted to believe it.

I knew it was just a fantasy- a lie that my mind tried to trick me with, only to resolve itself within despair.

But I couldn't get myself to think in that way of pessimism at the moment. How could I think negativity in Carlisle's arms.

"Dear sweet Raven, what sad thoughts swim through your mind now?"

And all I could think about were those sweet words of serenity.

Little did I realize that Carlisle was wiping tears from my face. His soft skin braised the tip of my chin and lifted it lightly, pointing my eyes towards his. Facial expressions of thought and woe covering his pale skin, his eyes beamed down into mine, biding his time for an answer.

"I can't thank you enough for being so patient," I whispered barely audible.

"Patience is what the world lacks; I try to make up for it." Every sentence he spoke was of pure poetry, his voice of silk and satin.

"Well, I must provide a response sooner or later, I suppose." I sighed and Carlisle started walking again, this time with an arm wrapped around me.

A small internal groan escaped from me before I began, "I don't think you'd enjoy my reasons."

"That? Or you don't believe I want to understand."

I tucked in my lips, frustrated that he had found the words for me. "It's just… Carlisle, you must apprehend the fact that I don't exactly have all my lies straight. I would tell you; but I can't."

He stopped walking and faced me. "Everyone has secrets, Raven. I respect that even the slightest private memory has its own due regards of keeping itself confidential. You don't need to tell me; and regardless if you do or not, I can understand without having to know."

It was as if my entire world was facing me with that one statement.

"W-wow… that was- that was beautiful." I smiled out of incredulity. He smirked in return. I couldn't believe how mystifying his words were; so intelligent but not to the extent to be intimidating.

"You see, I don't mean to intrude into your mind," Carlisle assured, pulling his hand to the door that we had unnoticeably stopped at.

"Well, it was a quite poignant speech," I humored as I stared challengingly into his golden eyes.

"I didn't aspire to puzzle your intellect, madam," Carlisle mused as I chuckled in return to his quiet laugh.

He had quite a sense of a shadowed comical aspect. Carlisle did have a funny and maturely teasing side to him, though he rarely exhibited it off to strangers. I guessed that even though we'd just met, I was a little exception to him. I smiled at my thoughts.

He was watching me the whole time. I was thinking just as quickly as I could have said it… slow. But he seemed so amused by my thinking that he kept a steady smile across his face. He examined my every expression and facial feature as a child would to a new toy: with a sense of delight.

"Carlisle?" I interrupted his stare. He jokingly shook his head then returned his gaze back to me with a simper, making me giggle with euphoria.

He opened the door to a light purple bedroom. Walls decorated with fashionable paintings, a large Barcelona couch serving as the bed, several dressers, large walk-in closet, stacks of fashion magazines scattered atop every surface- apparently Alice's bedroom.

Carlisle held out his arm as if to usher me into the space.

"Carlisle, this is your last chance. You don't have to do this for me," I whispered with a charming smile.

"Too late," he countered as his hand guided my eyes to a fresh towel and pair of clothes laid out on the couch.

I walked in, slightly hesitant, and picked up an edge of the voguish lace blouse. A pair of dark jeans led to a pair of black flats. Soon realizing the low cut collar, I eyed the clothing sheepishly.

"Is it suitable enough?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

"A little too spiffy, but I can manage," I replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"If it's really that bad, I can call the fashion-police on Alice, if you'd like." Carlisle laughed.

"I don't think the situation is that drastic," I replied with my signature chuckle.

He took a moment to examine me before regaining attention. "Well, I'll leave you to your changing, then."

He nodded his head once, and was about to take his leave, but I called, "Carlisle…"

He snapped around casually. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled, bowed in reply, left the archway, and shut the door behind him. Wow, was he full of shocking surprises.

He was very kind… so was Spiky for letting me borrow her clothes. I just hoped that she would let me wash them after my use.

Then, fast-forwarding, I was staring out the window, arms crossed, fully dressed. It was still poring like mad out there… my thoughts pondered the feasible outcomes at when it would -on any circumstance- ever end. Not used to the weather patterns here, I guessed that it would lighten up to a nice drizzle soon.

Shocker really, this odd family. Something was… different about them. I still couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I had the slightest sense they were hiding something… that particular secret- it had to be big.

But like Carlisle, I respected privacy and the fact that people needed to keep certain things that way. I wasn't the type to bug my subjects into doing stuff that made them uncomfortable.

Gasp! It didn't even need to be italicized, for God's sake it was that bad!

"I'm sorry; did I frighten you?" Carlisle questioned softly from beside me.

As I regained my composure, and gave a prayer of thanks for no bladder, I shook my head with a few deep breaths.

"You really that light-footed?" I scoffed.

"Perhaps, though I'm not as perfected in the arts as my daughter," he replied with a pleased smile- he enjoyed playing with my head.

"True, none the less… I suspected from the start that Spiky was abroad the devious side as well," I agreed with a less than sunny tone.

"Spiky? Let me guess… because of the hair?" Carlisle paused, eying me with a sense of chary. I stared back with a "vicious" challenge in my eyes. Soon after, he chuckled.

I noticed that more than just occasionally, when Carlisle laughed, he threw in a sense of his personality, too. But as the laughter faded, and the quiet dribble of outdoor rain speckled the glass, it became so still. Conversation stuck in soundless time, it was evident that this was the beginning of one of those really weird, silent moments. It wasn't like me to start conversations; I simply felt that standing in an awkward silence was better than messing up when debating on what to say.

Hopefully, Carlisle wouldn't take it the wrong way, though.

Yeah, of course I enjoyed talking with him. BUT… that didn't mean it was that easy.

Complications? Well, they always say that every word has its own outcome- good or bad, that's not exactly our choice. At least we have our mental influence on our verbal ways… for the most part.

But I didn't think that Carlisle minded much the soundless meetings and time we shared together, though not much experimenting had taken place. True… I couldn't without fault make an assumption that he liked _not _conversing, but I could feel the vibe that he wasn't bothered.

I couldn't help my brain from being able to opinionate so often, excuse me. At the minimum prerequisite, sanity was all that was needed. I had few conditions.

Then again, I did go against my golden rule: never fall in love again. Regardless if that had anything to do with it.

"Call this a misconception…" his lovely voice began, "But I'm lead to believe that you're much different from your friends."

"Well… I'm analytical… I guess?" I sounded unsure, although it was true.

He chuckled with amusement. "Analytical? Really? I suspected something more along the lines of poetic and trustworthy."

I couldn't stop the smile. "Carlisle, I'm not… exactly the type of person you'd find working for the need-to-know-basis system. But yes, I can also fathom your point of 'trustworthy.'"

"Well, I'm glad you understand," Carlisle replied with a sincere look of delight. And then his question bewildered me. "Are you… happy, Raven? Joie de virre…"

"French?"

"Oui, madame," he replied, again in French.

"Honestly, Carlisle… Je ne sais pas…" and suddenly I was becoming aware of the reality that… I wasn't.

He looked me down for a while, studying my readable disposition. "You know, people always answer that they're fine, when they're not. This had better not be one of those answers, Raven."

"Well, I can't exactly relate sufficiently enough to answer that with integrity." I looked away from him.

"Why not?"

He was so innocent.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions…" my voice trailed off, "Especially to a person you just met."

"My apologies; I'm just curious," he spoke softly to me with extra care.

"I think you're a little more than curious, Carlisle." I finally returned my gaze to his.

"Think so?" he whispered barely audible as I stared in awe again at his perfection.

I doubted he could hear my response of a simple one-syllable answer. "Yeah."

It'd been so… amazing to be able to talk to him.

Carlisle was just as much of a playful, mental challenge as he was a friend.

I just hoped that he could see past just that. Maybe a little bit more…

Just a tad?

Carlisle, could I be more than a friend?

So quiet…

Alone- but not alone…

If anything, I'd choose this. Over it all… I'd choose this.

His eyes watching me slowly- I couldn't read through him, although I was more than sure that he could read me.

The speckled moonlight shining through the rain nearly glowed on his skin. The serenity around us so tranquil…

Interrupted-

"Raven! You have a call from your friends!" Alice dashed through the door and stopped in the middle of the room. Apparently she had just seen what she cut into. "Oh… was this a bad time?" she didn't sound sorry, but I was used to it.

"Can you take a message?" Carlisle asked very tenderly.

Now Spiky just seemed confused. "Uh… Carlisle?"

"No, it's okay; I got this." I broke the stare and walked away.

It hurt.

Like nothing I had ever felt before- or in a long… long… time.

"Thanks, by the way, Alice. They fit nicely," I said before taking the phone.

"They look nice," Alice replied, apparently proud and happy that she had just turned me into her own personal model.

"Hello?"

"Where have you-."

I hung up at their tone.

"Thanks Alice, that'll be all," I said smiling to her.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two to your… talking."

I watched her gracefully leave the room, although she was still in confusion.

I yawned. "As you were saying?"

"Are you tired?" he replied.

"I don't think that was your previous question," I said as I chuckled weakly. I was getting tired, now that I thought about it.

"Well if you insist, I suppose I have no choice. Are you happy?" Every time he asked that he looked so concerned.

"I couldn't answer that before, only minutes ago…"

"We grow wiser with every passing moment, learning from even the slightest movement in a second."

He stumped me again. "It's impossible for you to lose, Carlisle. But I suppose that I might as well tell you."

He ushered me on. I tightened my lip line and walked back towards the window. "Fine, I'm not happy. I'm not… complete in my life… I feel like I'm surrounded by so much optimism- but I can't feel it. I'm so hollow and empty, and my words are just the same. There's too much for me to handle sometimes… and I fear that I won't be able to take care of the people that I need to help."

Carlisle took what I said into deep thought. Deep. Thought.

My friends usually never understood how much I had to sacrifice out of my own life… or immortality… just so that they could enjoy themselves. I wanted it to be that way on the outside, but who doesn't have selfishness within. I needed at least something. Anything.

Sure laughter every now and then, but trust? Reliability? Quality? I never received a sufficient amount back. They weren't my children. But I was used it.

"Raven," Carlisle began as he placed one hand on my shoulder, "I-… I am a doctor, so I do comprehend the… hidden thing that you're implying. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I feel that you are lonely."

"It's not like I'm a fifth wheel, Carlisle. It's just…" I shook my head in disapproval.

He bit his lower lip as if to silence what he wanted to say in return.

"Just… that… okay, I know that there's six of us… and that we each should have one sister that's a little closer than the other… and I know that Mia is the most understanding out of all of them, and then Edelle… then sometimes it's like sibling rivalry with Regan… and Shadia and Michele just get _so_ on my nerves… but!" I realized how highly pitched my voice was getting.

"But I don't have someone that fully and consistently gets me!"

A pause.

"I know I should be so… so thankful that I'm not… whatever- but I-… can't stand it sometimes!"

I was sure that Carlisle was now thinking I was an over reactive jerk. Nearly shouting and almost breaking to tears, I knew I was such a fool.

"I'm sure they're not doing this to you intentionally," Carlisle replied.

"I hope that's the truth in all of this," I added, turning away.

I stared out the window. I was surprised that Carlisle was still in the room with all that complaining I had done. I didn't mean to ramble like how I always did. Keeping a good reputation or image with Carlisle would be hard if I had to keep answering his questions. They were so gently spoken, but answered with anger. I didn't want to so easily ruin this talk with him as I had ruined the care given to me in his words.

"C-Carlisle, I'm sorry for all of this."

His brow creased in either confusion or pity, and he spoke with a voice barely above monotone. "No need. You deserve to be able to tell someone after all your years dealing with this."

"What?" I snapped loudly- not angrily.

Now he was the one getting something unexpected. Hesitant at first, "What did I say that tangles your mind?"

"Uh…" the tables turned, "What did you mean by years?" I gave him a look that was very serious.

"I-I'm not sure… I just assumed that you've known them for a while now," he replied with caution.

"Oh…" Then I added a quick, -to him- out of subject question, "Do you find it odd that I'm so young to be living this way with my friends?"

"No."

"Okay. So as you were saying?" I replied quickly.

"Well… do _you_ find it odd that I'm so young to be living like this with my adopted children?"

"N… actually… well… sort of."

"Mm… I see," he seemed to tighten his poster up a bit, "Well… as you were saying?"

"Do you really find it necessary to copy me?" I asked raising my brow.

"N… actually… well… sort of," he imitated with a little chuckle towards the end.

I tried. I failed. I smiled. "Do you also find it necessary to make me smile when deep, down I'm practically broken?"

He replied with a cheerful smirk. "Now that's a definite yes."


	7. Counter Suspicions

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 7: Counter Suspicions

CARLISLE.

"Nnnn…no, five…more…mahh…Dell'…don't be a Regan…stupid…"

She was funny when she slept… mumbling onto tangents for hours at a time. Her peace held with melody sweet as blood.

She had everything a human had, with the exception of a beating heat. Why so?

I'm not sure.

What was she? Her scent of something I'd never detected before- a mysterious new kind. Amused by her strange personality, I'd been captured by her essence. Her age was a puzzle; could she possibly be hundred of years past her physical date?

Was she just playing the suspicion game with me? Or had she figured out that I was… undead.

No, she wasn't like me: a vampire. But something close to it.

Edward had listened very intently to her. He wrote down every one of thoughts that he could get his mind on. Following her through the forest, he retrieved the information that she didn't get sick and only had comfort levels. –Not once did she mention her species.

She couldn't answer the questions that she would often ask herself. Rarely succumbing to anyone's criticism but mine.

She felt a connection between Jasper and herself, and she could sense that Edward could read her. She was exceedingly suspicious about that and had already started making assumptions of why we were like this. She was smart; but not naïve enough or that superstitious to believe any fantasy like us.

But I didn't understand when Edward wrote the thought: _…But being psychokinetic helps out. I could just fly up into the air and find my house that way, rather than running frantically around the whole forest…_

What did she mean by that? Could she… move things with her mind?

She looked so fragile as she breathed. When I held her, I felt as if I could so easily break her beneath my arms. Her skin was soft yet durable and her hair seemed to be living and growing by the day. Could this weak little figure hold so much power?

Honestly, I had no idea of what type of creature I was dealing with.

So many questions my mind was begging my tongue to ask, but failing in fear of losing her. Answers… I needed.

And the hardest yet: had I surrendered myself to her already?

"Raven," I called out softly.

"Mmhmm…'Chele…"

I took a moment to chuckle quietly. Either I possessed a feminine voice or she was very disoriented and had a difficult time capitulating who I was. Second choice was most likely the cause.

"Raven, would you like to go home now?" I asked very slowly so that she could get the chance to comprehend what I was trying to tell her.

"Nn…nnnn…Carl…lisle…" she replied. So she did know it was me…

I knew it was probably wrong and I usually didn't do this, but… seeing that she was only slightly conscious and barely in her right mind, this would be the perfect time to ask.

"Raven, do you love me?"

"Mmhmm…" she replied. Yes.

My spirits flew like angels had just freed me from the bottoms of fire. She loved me.

I smiled down at her, so happy in her own little world- unaware that she had just given me an answer to this pain that I'd felt all my life.

"Did you paint the grass yet?" she mumbled under her breath.

"No, dear, I haven't found time for it yet," I said quietly as I kissed her head and dashed from the room with a smile.

Raven had –although involuntarily- given me a happiness that I'd been missing for four hundred years.


	8. Quality Time

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 8: Quality Time

_Carlisle…_

_I'm sorry…_

_My friends never understood the sacrifice…_

_Now that's a definite yes…_

_Edelle? Why the hell do you want to paint the lawn purple?_

"…What?" I said confused. I woke up. Then it came to me…

Where am I?

…Um… help?

Oh, yes! I began recollecting the night before. The hike, the mistaken house, the talk… it all reminisced to me now.

As I removed my hands from rubbing my eyes, I saw a light blue room with the window open.

I sort of thought about that for a while. Wasn't it only about fifty degrees or so? Oh, well, I'm sure the Cullens don't mind hypothermia.

But subsiding slowly, I began to think about Carlisle. Where was _he_? He was a doctor… but it was Sunday. Maybe he worked weekends. Then again, it would be a tad bit creepy to just be waiting here in the room just watching me until I woke up. I started to realize that there were far more important things to do than that.

Another thing hit me: this wasn't Alice's room. But judging by the lab coat hanging on the hat stand, this was most likely Carlisle's. How exactly I got here, I didn't really care. Looking around, I saw a wall filled with books, many of which looked antique. Oil paintings from long ago… as in maybe seventeenth century? The old, wooden desk with a fresh finish added recently to preserve its beauty- definitely aged past antique. I had to admit, though, he had great taste in furniture.

For a man in his early twenties, he seemed much more venerable than most. In fact, I felt a little at home with him around. By that I meant an earlier century.

I tossed around once, laying my face on the pillow. I sighed and took in a deep breath from the tip of my nose that wasn't swallowed up by the engulfing down pillow.

I gasped.

The scent.

The… Scent.

I stepped into my room yesterday and smelt an amazing scent.

This was it.

Carlisle was the scent?

Out of all this time I'd spent so closely to his body, and not received even a whiff off of him? How could this be!

Carlisle… was the scent! What!

Okay, this wasn't making any sense…

How would he get into my house before even the owners had the keys? Maybe he had a copy? Maybe he picked the lock? Well… the window was open…

How would he get through the window?

What was I saying? This was probably just a forest smell… C'mon Raven, you weren't born yesterday.

I knew it was Carlisle… I just had to agree with that one side of my head that had all the facts jammed into it.

Okay… get over it. Think about it later.

I got up from the bed and stretched. And while hoping this would be a good day and not an embarrassing one like before, I subconsciously slipped on Spiky's black flats and headed out the door.

It was evident that I was avoiding the distinct manifestation of my mind at the moment, but I had other things to focus on. Example? Not making an entire family think I was an aberration off of sanity and the conventional orthodox. And I didn't attempt at detaching from the normal… norm… but it was like the norm kicked me out- on purpose.

"Hey… it's Raven, right?"

"Huh?" I nearly gasped in reply as I shot myself through the air. I turned around after my little spasm attack and saw it was Emmett.

"Ah… the jumpy type," he commented with a large grin.

"Well… hi there. I assume you're the family escapade when it comes to pranks," I countered smiling.

"So… you're lesbian right?" Emmett asked as if he already accepted the idea that I was.

"Uh… what?"

"You're into women?"

"Um… no?" I let out a sharp breath. Well, at least he didn't think I was into Carlisle.

"Oh, okay then," Emmett replied, apparently surprised. "Well, second guess would be Carlisle."

I thought too soon.

"Um… Emmett?" I questioned. He was making this a really awkward moment; believe me or not, I thought he was enjoying himself.

"Emmett… did my friends… say anything thing last night- oh by the way sorry… I really must have been blind… walking into my neighbor's house…" I chuckled to ease the burning embarrassment in my voice.

"No problem, Ray… so as you were asking?"

I sighed of slight relief as I registered that it was just a thing of the past to him. "Well, I was going to ask if my friends said anything that might have implied that Carlisle… and I were… more so I had a minor… attraction to him… a bit?"

I scratched the back of my head as my eyes traveled to every spot in the room besides Emmett's face.

"Uh… don't think so…? Might I ask why?" he questioned. He was smirking oddly like he already knew the answer.

"Just wondering… because they've been taunting me about him lately; and you just brought that subject up… so…" I replied finally looking at him. I grimaced as he paused.

"Oh, I see… so you do like him?"

"Uh… I'm not quite so sure about that, yet…" I replied.

"What she means, is that she is undecided about letting everybody know about it yet," Alice said as she danced into the room.

I blinked twice. Was I deaf? Then again, Carlisle did mention that Spiky was very light on her feet. And I believed it; she was just as skinny as Edelle, but with twice the grace.

"And he's lying, by the way, Raven. Your friends found your attraction to Carlisle a very interesting subject to talk about," Spiky commented.

I knew it… ugh.

"Alice!" Emmett groaned from under his breath. His cover was officially blown. "Oh, well… I mean, Raven, it's not like they were dissing' you out… those mischievous lesbians…" he emphasized "mischievous" in a way to make the word sound eerie.

"Emmett," I chuckled, "None of my sisters are lesbians."

"Oh…" Emmett looked surprised.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." I smiled to ease his embarrassment for making such an assumption, and then turning out to be wrong. But it did leave the three of us in an awkward silence. Prior to this morning, I had the same situation with their father figure. Like I said, it was easy to be in silence with him, and less than difficult to start another lengthy talk. But it was unlikely to have any resolution from my side for this cliffhanger of a conversation.

"Well… anyways... Raven, are you hungry for some breakfast?" Spiky asked.

Shoot… how would I get out of this one? Even though I could eat if I wanted to… I seriously didn't feel like having something sit in my stomach and not digest.

"Um… actually, Alice, I'm good. I'm sort of on a special diet…" I replied.

They both looked to each other with a look of discovery. Strangely, I didn't see a chest of treasure or new continent anywhere near by to give them that expression. Did I say something?

"Anyhow… I think I should get going. Thank you so much, Alice. Really, you did me a great help with these clothes- I'll make sure they get back to you freshly washed."

"No, no! Keep them, please! I've already worn them once- too many times." She giggled as she spoke; apparently she was more of a fashion diva than I noticed.

"Oh, okay, um… thanks for the new pair of clothes, then, I guess?" I gave a polite, little chuckle.

"Looks like someone's finally awake…" a voice that was comparative to a hiss said from behind me. Truthfully, I wasn't that surprised when I saw it was Rosalie. She seemed so mean… And I meant to say that in an innocent way not spiteful.

She walked over to Emmett's side, her beauty far greater than any blond I'd seen… with Carlisle as my one exception.

"Um… yeah… sorry about last night, Rosalie… It was very stupid of me…" Now I just felt insignificant with her every feature intimidating me.

"I understand. We all make mistakes," she replied walking away. Wow, that was short.

I stood there silent and irked. Her wicked look of total doom would make me wince if I was weaker; but luckily, I'd gone through worse than a pretty devil.

"Sorry, she's just not much of a friend maker…" Emmett apologized.

"Oh, I didn't really notice," I lied. I had a bad taste in my mouth; I wanted to use sarcasm, but I was too afraid to. I wasn't completely sure why, but I feared Rosalie in a way. I felt she was a bit of a… bully? Sure, I'll go with that.

"Well, like I said, I should get going…" I gave off the body language that I was about to walk down the stairs.

"Emmett! Be a gentleman and show her to the door, you big buffoon!" Alice playfully yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes and stepped up to me. "Right this way, madam."

I chuckled and headed towards the bottom of the steps. About midway, Emmett stopped.

"Okay, it's obvious. The door is in that general direction. Have a nice day!" Emmett said as he smiled and left my side. He sauntered back up the staircase and headed somewhere down the hall, leaving Spiky frozen with an incredulous look on her more than just quintessential face.

"Well, if he won't be a courteous man, then I guess I will have to be a chivalrous lady," Spiky concluded. She skipped to where I stood and walked with me to the door.

"By the way, Alice, you have a beautiful house," I complimented as I admired that single oil painting on the wall closest to me.

"Why, thank you!" she replied enthusiastically. "But actually, this isn't of my design. Carlisle picked out the presentation for this room."

She took me by surprise. I judged that by the old ornamentation and Alice's acute vintage style in clothing, it was she who made this masterpiece of a home I could only dream of living in. "Oh… I must assume Carlisle has a touch of décor in his wide range of talents, then."

"I'm sure he would like to thank you himself in just a moment," Alice replied as her eyes traveled to something behind me.

I turned to see Carlisle walking towards us. Dressed finely in a casual, open collared suit, he glanced directly into my irises.

"I'm glad to hear that you admire our living room; my deepest appreciation," Carlisle softly announced as he neared us. His beauty stopped my breath for seconds; but I knew I had to leave.

"I'm sorry I have to depart so quickly, but my friends are probably worried about me… and I should start heading home," I sadly stated.

Carlisle seemed to consider something that made him smile. "Raven, if you'd like, I'd be happy to drive you. It'll only take a few minutes… rather than an hour walking."

I was shocked, but at the same time flattered. Really?

"C-Carlisle, y-you… really don't have to do that. I can walk and really it's not that far," I said with a tiny chuckle towards the end.

"No, truly it would be my pleasure," he countered, giving an assuring nod.

I wanted to agree to his offer, but I didn't want to intrude. I trusted him- but what did that have to do with anything now? This moment was a test against my fanatical frenzy and my policy to etiquette. I'd made up my mind, as much as my lips endeavored to rebel. No, I would not allow myself to stand between Carlisle and his time. I was walking. Hour-long hike… here I come.

"Carlisle, I believe she's made up her mind," Spiky declared, thankfully coming to my rescue.

"Thank you, Alice," I replied with a victorious grin.

"-But!" oh boy… "If Carlisle really finds the need to, would you consider having him walk you home, Raven?"

"I'd be happy to escort you safely," Carlisle added quickly.

I gave her a look that spoke silently for the expression saying: Alice, why did you just do that to me? You know I am in an unfathomable affection. Seriously? Are you doing this on purpose?

"Yes… well, then… as you were saying?" Alice asked. Oh, the irony!

"Um… sure… why not? But, truly, Carlisle… you're killing me with your gentleman manners," I rolled my eyes and bit down on a smile. The action soon led to a blush that I hid as I pretended to scratch my forehead.

"Shall we begin?"

His smile struck me of my breath.

…

So… awkward silence… even though it wasn't that awkward.

The prudent smell of pine and fresh rain doused the air with a forest touch. Carlisle, walking very closely to me (although I enjoyed it) was silent. I was too afraid to look, but I sensed that he was smirking.

"So, when can you and your friends come by for another visit- hopefully an uninterrupted meeting this time," he said softly as usual.

"Yeah… sorry… again," I replied with a guilty tone.

"Don't worry, dear, you didn't miss anything exciting," he replied smiling towards me.

"Well, I couldn't quite imagine a night when Shadia and Edelle didn't go mad together," I replied while remembering all those crazy evenings…

"They were actually in the realm of tranquility for most of the time. But they did just so happen to frighten Jasper a bit… getting a tad too close…"

I didn't recognize the name. "Jasper?"

"Yes… I'm not exactly sure if you were introduced last night, or not. I'm sure you must have seen him though." That statement caught my attention.

"Yeah… he was that boy in the corner, if I'm not mistaken?" I replied almost distantly because my mind was off somewhere else contemplating why Carlisle sounded so fake right now. He wasn't precisely lying… No, but more so… leaving something important out. He knew something when he spoke of Jasper and I- something he either he wasn't supposed to know, or I hadn't told him. Hm… maybe it was my turn.

"So when did you adopt?" Okay, maybe that wasn't the best question to retort to his; and I began wishing I could take it back once he paused without words.

"Um… a while back… First was Edward… then Rosalie… Emmett…. Alice and Jasper came as a pair…"

"So… Spiky is Jasper's sister?"

"Uh… no… but… Rosalie and Jasper are twins…" he sounded shaky.

Now this really wasn't adding up. Why would they arrive separately… if he and she were twins… but instead Jasper and Alice came as a value pack…? What?

I looked over and saw him… very nervous?

His lips shut tightly, shoulders confined into a seemingly small space.

"Um… I'm not trying… to dig into your personal life, but one question- no, one statement: that doesn't make any sense."

He paused and sighed. "I know it doesn't."

Something told me that maybe I shouldn't question this subject anymore. Like this was getting into dangerous territory.

"Anyways… about Shadia and Edelle?" I muttered uneasily.

"Yes… quite interesting characters."

I could tell this subject wasn't getting anywhere.

"So, I hear you're a doctor. What's your profession?"

"Raven- you don't have to change the topic because I stiffened up. Keep going… It's me, not some undercover masochist hiding dead bodies in the freezer. I get how my story isn't playing out, by the way." He chuckled.

"Then what _are_ you hiding?" I inquired with deadly curiosity. It was obvious now- there was something other than just my edge. I just had to find out, or figure out what it was.

"I'm not quite sure if you're ready for that yet," he said smiling teasingly towards me. He could control anything in a conversation; that included the direction and the mood.

"Well, not my point of judgment, now. Besides that, it couldn't be as bad as mine…"

He was rigid again. His spine straightening, as if on guard. His eyes not daring enough to stray anywhere in my direction, possibly fearing that I could read through them… seeing the fault in any lie he told.

"I'd doubt that…" he mumbled. I looked over to him and saw his face covered with a grimace.

"Really… so you think you know my 'secret?'" I asked as my smile slowly turned into a solemn expression. Maybe he did know…

He took a deep breath before speaking. "No… but I probably wouldn't believe you if you told me. Nay, your mind would perceive any of my vindications."

"You think you owe me an explanation, Carlisle?"

"Maybe so. And I only wish I could say the same for you. But, it isn't my place to speak for your actions nor decisions."

I eyed him with suspicion. "I thought it was more of a suggestion, rather than a determined resolution for our similar predicaments."

"Predicament? I thought this was a mere formal conversation, dear Raven." He smiled at his charm.

"My apologies if I disproved your assessment. But, I think you're underestimating the level of integrity we are both using here. Notion with more class and quality when it comes to these _situations_ if that's what you'd like to call this. But then again, I speak for myself- it is after all… _just me_." I added so much extra enthusiasm that was both unnecessary and likable in a good way.

"Funny question I'm about to ask… that _is_ if you're for it," he also added the enthusiasm that I'd overdone.

"Hmm… Carlisle, I really don't know! It's just I'm _SO_ sensitive to _everything_ in this tragic world we're in. I can _barely_ keep moving on…" I laughed at the end. Who knew I could crack myself up so well with just a bunch of dramatization added into each and every word I spoke! He chuckled loudly as he watched my reaction to my own personal play.

"Remind me not to join the theatrical life," I joked as I finished my laughter.

"I think you're ready for this," he replied as he smiled.

"Okay, bring it."

"What are you?"

…

I froze in place.

He knew…. And I had to think of something fast.

"I-I-I'm FEMALE!" I blurted.

He chuckled once. "Come on…" he moaned. "Teacher? Plumber? Nurse? You must have a career in something?"

His smile was so devious… he knew how badly he'd just scared me.

I let out an unbelievable sigh of relief and chuckled. "I'm… a lot of things… Sort of like the… been here, done that type of gal."

"Ah… so you've worked as a temp or intern?"

"Sure… I'll go with that." For that was the only reasonable answer to give him. I'd been nearly everything in my life of over five hundred years.

"Sounds dubious, but I'll buy it for the sake of the present conversation."

"Glad you chose that path…" I trailed off my voice in a fake chuckle, hiding my real expression that was nearly paranoid.

It was quiet the rest of the walk. He didn't really say much, and I didn't ask much. Consisting of the weather, –I know, so boring, but there was nothing else to talk about- and Colorado, sometimes commenting on our families… it was just a plain talk to pass the time. –Quality time.

So… about Carlisle and that open window…?


	9. Only Human

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 9: Only Human

"I guess it's the end of our little journey, Carlisle." Stepping up to the front door as my mysterious neighbor followed, I stared into his eyes, questioning when I'd see him again.

I really yearned for the day that I could continue another odd conversation with him. Not just gape as his countenance, but I'd hold up a friendship with him. Carlisle seemed to be the guy or flat out person that would understand any situation or mishap and then be there to help you out of it. No, I did not in any way consider him as like a girl's gay best friend. No… no, no, no… But more so… the groom? Nah, not that yet… but still, a best man?

Sure, best man. I didn't know him so well, but he gave me the vibe that I could count on him. Now-a-days, that type of trust is hard to come by. Even in my own house, it's difficult to get my sisters to listen. Refusal to back down from their own plans and premade decisions, it took a toll on the relationship among us. Thinking that maybe half a millennia is enough? Of course, all the time; but that doesn't stop us from loving each other as best friends. Way off subject there, but at least I pulled a point:

My friends wouldn't always be there for me. And I needed someone who could.

What was I thinking, though?

Carlisle was only human- he wouldn't be here forever.

Like me…

"Come to think of a date, yet?" he inquired with a doubtful look on his face.

It was only until the very last second that I'd really put thought into his question. I wasn't the type to procrastinate, but when I talked to Carlisle, it was as if my mind was set in slow motion and a forgetful pit. An hour had gone by since the first time he'd asked, and I still had no answer.

"A conclusion hasn't found me… But if you and your family would like to visit us, on the contrary, I believe we're free all week."

It settled in his mind; and once he finished pondering his options, he looked back to me. As usual, I was sucked into a frenzy of his magnificence and beauty. The amalgamation of his physical and mental traits would feel like a casualty in war once he left.

"I'm sure it would be lovely, if it's alright with the rest of your friends," he replied with a grin.

"If it fits your schedule, it fits ours. We don't exactly have jobs or studies at the present moment… so… you see how it's not our dilemma." I smiled in return; and he took a step closer to me.

I stared –I couldn't help it- at his every feature. How could anyone be this flawless?

Anyhow, I had bigger problems to face than being captured by his essence.

Where's my key?

I instinctively patted down on my sides as I would to feel an object in my pockets with the shape of a key. Only thing was… these weren't my pants. Come to think of it, my dress from yesterday didn't have any holders for my key, which meant my pass was in my house. Thinking even deeper, I realized I'd left my dress and shoes and Carlisle's house…

Great.

"No key?" he questioned.

"Nope… and I think I forgot my other pair of clothing at your house…" I grimaced at the embarrassment.

"Oh, it's fine. I can probably just drop them off here tomorrow on my way to work." He seemed untroubled by the minor detour that he would have to take.

"No, no, I can get them some other time… I wouldn't want to complicate your drive."

"Yes… I wouldn't want to be stuck in traffic, Raven. This private road gets so busy during rush hour," he sarcastically said. He smirked and chuckled when I gave in with a blush.

"Fine… have it your way, then. But still… I'm sure that problem can wait until later, if you know what I mean." I gestured to the door, trying to pull the point that I couldn't very well get into my house.

"Well," he paused with a smile, "there's always the window."

I froze with a terrible sensation of irony. Wow.

"What? Does that amuse you?"

"Ah… I hate irony."

He chuckled once and moved past me towards the door. He turned towards the wall to his left and observed a little box. "Ever try ringing the doorbell?"

I rocked my head from side to side. How could I be that stupid?

"I recommend you stop me before I answer that…" I mumbled as I reached towards the button.

I pushed it in once and heard a faint echo from inside the house. I veered my face to look upon Carlisle's. He smirked as he thought of a proper farewell… Okay, maybe not proper.

"My _dear_ friend, I am _so_ apologetic about our_sudden_ departure. But, I must take my leave… as much as it will _pain_ me in the near future. My _beloved_ regards to your family, Raven."

I laughed. Spending time with Carlisle was a lot more fun then I expected. Composure finally circling me, I replied, "Enough! I've had it with the over-elaboration!"

He snickered at my revolution and I heard footsteps nearing the door. "Alright, dear Raven, until next time…" his voice tailed off with a kiss of my cheek and a pat on my left shoulder.

Every time! Leaving me stunned? Gosh… When do I ever get even with this man!

My eyes followed his trail as he left the porch. Hands in his front pockets, he began his way down the driveway, never looking back. But a mental entity told me that he was fighting not to gaze at least once towards me. Although something gave me an urge to call out to him and ask him to stay, I knew he probably had things to do. Like always, my excuse to not pester him was that he consistently had 'things to do.' I didn't ever want to be an inconvenience, but his lean body was irresistible and pungent with the want to claim it as my own. A fondness to him that I'd been fighting was itching at me and begging me to make a move. I wasn't the type to assert myself to any man's will, therefore explained that I also was not an adherent woman. Naturally, I was of my own strength of character; but a peculiar and rash feeling made me want Carlisle. There, I admitted it. I was forcefully submitting myself to my own disastrous feelings. The feelings that compelled me to stare at him until he turned and was hidden by the forest's arms.

An unfamiliar feeling of sadness swept over body. When he vanished from my vision, a sensation receded back into me, stronger than it ever was before: loneliness. Maybe I felt this yesterday, but I just didn't realize it. Once I'd had the taste of someone that posed as the character of my emotions that Carlisle had, I supposed that I realized how much sentimental value I was missing. Hopefully, my sisters would understand when or if I even told them. Thinking again, I probably shouldn't for the sake of my own well-being.

Regardless, they would eventually find out. Through Michele's mouth or Regan's bitching, they would all unearth this affair of mine somehow. Even if I was blowing this a bit out of proportion.

"Uh-hem?"

Oh, boy…

Judging by the periodic breathing in a more than distressed tone, the recognition of distinct floral perfume, the specifically high-pitched sigh that followed the harsh clearing of an unobstructed throat, feminine shadow beside me… my bystander was more than likely to be none other than Miss Mia Vitug-Facinelli.

Was I in some deep trouble now…

Whipping around with a dashing smile on my hiding-the-guilt face, "Why, hello there! Fancy the weather today!"

"Raven."

The basically… raging fire and fuming, livid, piqued, displeased, indignant, vexed expression that peered from her pupils of complete madness _pretty much described the words_ "abominable anger."

"I take it you're more than just cross about this?" I grimaced uneasily.

"You could've called… or at least not hung up on us." She left the doorframe and stormed back into the house. I hesitantly followed.

"I didn't think I'd have to, Mia. And by the tone you used, I really didn't want to deal with that, at the time."

"Says the chick who didn't even want to get in-touch with the humans," she grumbled.

I starred astonished at her accusation. I then sighed, knowing that we weren't alone. "Michele, Shadia, Edelle, Regan… I know you're listening."

One by one they appeared from their hiding places, apparently too afraid to answer the bell themselves. Way to grow some testosterone, Mia. They feared arguing with me. Mia didn't enjoy it, and most of the time didn't find the need to; but she was the one to speak up- even if naturally a quiet person. Half of the others only criticized me; the fifty percent that kept quiet, they only rarely stood up to my plate.

My intellectual battles were in dangerous territory. Aha… Carlisle and I were more similar than I suspected.

"So… had fun last night, I presume?" Michele mumbled quietly. A guilt embedded in her throat from a reason that was presently equivocating to my mind.

"I didn't do anything… We were just talking. I fell asleep. Simple as that, guys," I explained.

"_You didn't do anything?_ Boy, does that sound ambiguous!" Regan sounded from beside Shadia. A scoff enlisted in each hiss of a word she spoke, Regan sounded more than pissed …Hurt?

"What? How am I being ambiguous? There is no different way of how to say that! I'm not hiding anything. There's nothing to read between the lines, this time, Regan! Why are you guys being so begrudging about this?" I took my side up defensively. We never fought- maybe once or twice every decade. Being immortal had its privileges with reason. We always found the explanations to whatever was to be a future quarrel so it never had to happen. But with this situation… I knew it would turn out differently.

"Look. You're the one who told us to back off in the first place. So don't go hypocritical on your word, Ray." Ouch… Mia always knew how to pack a punch.

"Fair enough," I responded. Maybe this would require that dirty, little secret that I was hiding from them. "But… what if there was a complication?"

"Like what?" Mia groaned.

"Like…" I sighed in frustration, "like… liking somebody?" A grimace surrounded my face and pulled me under a deep shade of bright red. "Like… maybe… liking…" I gulped, "Carlisle Cullen…?"

Silence.

Then again, what could they expect? I was sure they saw it coming… But my sisters weren't anticipating me to admit it so easily. Although I spilt my guts on this, it ended the minor argument for now.

"We're adults, Ray. We call crushes these days a word named _somatic-attraction_," Shadia announced with a smile slowly seeping across her full lips.

And so the squeals began… GREAT. _Ugh…_

"So what did you guys talk about last night, huh!"

"I knew it! I knew it! Just by the looks he gave you!"

"When's the wedding!"

"What! W-W-What are you guys talking about! I just said that I _'might'_ like him… a little… and you people are already starting marital plans!" I shrieked of subdued humiliation.

"Yep! You got that right, sista! When can he come over?" Michele blurted with joy. Consequentially, the flowers that lay still in their vases around the room suddenly exploded with fresh buds and blossoms.

"Think! You and him will be raising some kids one day!"

Mortified.

Wow. One word can do you a lot these days.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… no," I stuttered in dread. These women would drive Carlisle away for sure if this continued. Well… optimistically speaking, they weren't angry anymore.

"No! No! No! No! No dating! No details! No marriage! And definitely no kids!"

Their illuminated faces looked to me with smiles. Such children I lived with…

I moaned. I should've taken their wrath rather than this humiliation that I now suffered consequently from an involuntary attraction. Why…

Oh, how I so dearly wished that Carlisle were here to somehow back me up in this terrible predicament. Somehow turn this into a rosy day when all for me could be merry. To demolish this agonizing embarrassment I felt because of him! Mortified of my own sisters' acidic words! The wretched fire burning in my cheeks harassing me to just die under a couch to escape the mocks!

"Carlisle save me!" I screamed accidentally aloud.

Ohhh… Fuck.

I slapped my innocent hands over my mouth as if that action could reverse the words back into my throat, then burn them before they could escape again.

"Oh yes, Raven! Let your fiery-hot-man Carlisle Cullen wisp you away!" Mia rolled her tongue and then exploded with laughter that rarely vamoosed from her tiny, pink lips.

I slapped my forehead. "Dear… God…"

"Carlisle Cullen!" Michele cooed every few seconds between laughs.

"Ugh! While you ladies have your fun _**DESTROYING**_ my love-life, I'll be upstairs taking a bath…." I stormed up the staircase grumbling things to myself with an unbearable red pigment stained on my cheeks. I had a bad feeling that the color wouldn't wash off in the shower.

I slammed the bathroom door shut trying to block out their echoing laughter. I peeled my clothing off until I was bare in my underclothing. I stared in the mirror at my pale figure, wondering what Carlisle would look this unclothed…

Dear God! …Really, Ray?

I slipped off what was left of my under garments and turned on the chilling water. I preferred cold showers, at least when I had to get my mind off of something- more so, _someone_.

The water not only cleansed my troubled soul of the dirt and grime, but the earthy layer of skin that had already been drenched by nature's rain. I felt like I was a forest: the hint of pine and mud smell. Ugh… Did Carlisle smell this the entire walk home? I hoped not…

Carlisle… His warm- actually he wasn't that warm when I thought of it… Besides that, his touch was of silk. He was so firm like stone, in a way; I'd noticed his hard interior twice: once when he hugged me, the other when I bumped into him. He was just as "meaty" or "hard" as Emmett, but gentle to the touch. His fingers pressed so lightly when truly he must have had unending strength searing beneath his surface.

Carlisle was a true mystery to me… and I… loved him. I admitted it to myself the night I was held contently in his affectionate arms. Although I tried to hide it from that moment on, and try to forget… it just kept occurring to me that I did have powerful feelings for him. Over and over it lashed me with the words… I tried not to accept it. But I failed once I took in the sight of him. It would hit me until I accepted it to be evident.

_**Okay, you can't hide it anymore you love him.**_

Finally, I saw my tenderness to Carlisle… as… love.

There. I wouldn't ever forget it now.

I was in love with Carlisle Cullen.

I was in love with Carlisle Cullen…

I was in love with Carlisle Cullen!

But… I was a witch… an immortal witch. Carlisle was only human.

How would I love him forever… when eventually he would die?


	10. Thoughts

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 10: Thoughts

**CARLISLE**

Her sweet scent still lingering on my sorrowful lips… I missed her already and I'd only left her front porch seconds ago. An internal friction encouraged me to turn back, but my mind did not allow me to make the negligent action.

How I so deeply wanted her… But I knew I couldn't risk her fearing me, just because of my immoral impatience. It was more than obvious that she had an unbearable attraction to me, but to what extent? As much as I, her?

Perhaps, hopefully, she did. Raven sincerely trusted me, although we had only met yesterday. She had faith that eventually, Jasper would be her friend. We the Cullens would grow into close acquaintances with Raven and her clan, but there would be something otherwise exceptional in that specific relationship. I could tell that Alice and Edelle would come into a dear attachment to each other, with their interests in common. The same could be said for Bella and Mia, the quieter ones with a fierceness hidden somewhere deep down inside of their fragile bodies.

But Raven and I? What the future held for us- a secret? Not daring enough to interrogate Alice to reveal the unwritten histories, I lurked silently among Edward's transcriptions. Maybe I refused because I was afraid to know of how my new relationship would really turn out. In fault and failure? I didn't venture into the realm of courage, just yet. But, Raven's clasp of security in me created my hopes of a fruitful companionship with her. A long awaited bond and connection would be filled if only she would surrender to my commitment and not resist like she tried ever so badly when she knew she was beginning to fall for me once more. Disciplining herself so strictly from what her heart begged her to fulfill. What her heart pleaded her to do to me…

But with an undying lust raging through my stagnant veins, I was unsure of how long I could last under her shield that she had ornamented herself as her only protection from me. Edward wasn't descriptive when he talked about her feelings of love and what it meant to her. The only thing he'd mentioned about a past lover was that she didn't like to talk or even think about it. I was more than confidently certain that he had heard more, but chose not to share it with me. I respected that maybe it would be better that way. Though, I remained unaware of the real reason why she chose to not love again.

Was it just too hard for her? Had her past lover done something loathsome to that sweet, innocent woman? If he had, and was still living, I'd make sure, myself, that he would not take another breath on the same continent as my dear Raven.

Yes, I'd admit that I was sounding very over-protective, but only out of instinct. I was, for a fact, an animal. We possessed territorial issues when the situation came to our… mates. If that's what Raven was to me now.

Could vampires imprint like the wolves? Love at first sight?

"Edward," I called as I yearned for an explanation.

Sitting atop a tree with a notepad and pen, my son wrote the thoughts of my dearly beloved. "Yes, Carlisle?" He didn't look up from his writings as he greeted me.

I jumped onto the limb where he sat, perched happily in the shade. "What's new?"

"Well… you surely gave her a bit of trouble."

I looked at him confused, yet stern.

"She got into a fight with her friends about last night… Don't worry; it didn't get ugly. 'Fact is, they're taunting her now about it with… quite an interesting sense of humor…" He chuckled and handed me his notepad.

I read through it quickly. Marriage? Kids? …Me?

I looked up to Edward with the strangest look on my face. He wrote down everything in the conversation and more of what was left unsaid. He nodded with a smirk.

"She really does have the hot's for you, Captain Carlisle."

"Since when do I get my own sobriquet?" I chuckled oddly in return.

"Well, you do seem to be the skipper of the _love-boat_ in that madhouse Raven lives in." He paused as if suddenly sober… "You know, Carlisle… she isn't happy where she is in life."

I subconsciously gazed in the direction of her house, trying to peer through all the forest between us to look upon her and see the truth in my son's words. "What are you suggesting, Edward?"

"That maybe you would make a move so that she can use that immortality of hers to the fullest."

…What? What did he just say?

"Immortal? Like- like- us?" I asked astonished. "Edward, what did you find out?"

"Fourth page."

I quickly turned the yellow papers, each time the sound of pages twirling around the spiral bind echoing in the silence of anticipation.

Fourth page.

It couldn't be…


	11. Whatever it Takes

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 11: Whatever it Takes

"Talked to Carlisle lately?"

"Huh, huh, you know you wanna!"

"Call him!"

"When can he and his family come over?"

"Raven, tell Carlisle to come to our house!"

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle, hurry up and call him already!"

"Okay, seriously! Carlisle is on the phone! I'm not kidding this time!"

"…Yeah right."

"Come on! He _can be_ with a simple seven-digit dial!"

"Talk to him yet?"

"When are the Cullen's coming?"

"Did you invite them yet!"

"When will they come over!"

"Dude… what's that smell?"

I drowned out their continuous blabber with my spell book. I was currently trying to recreate the formula for… immortality (the source of the smell.) This time, it was on a much smaller scale, so small to not even cause a prick of a finger… let alone a death. But as my experimenting continued, so did my torment. What had I done to deserve this? Considering the amount of concentration I was supposed to be using, I got off of that subject. Yet, as always, Carlisle's memory seeped slowly into the back of my mind. He constantly found the faults and weaknesses of me, abusing them although he had no control.

It was likely to the slightest extent that he might've felt this way, too. If his eyes weren't lying when I looked deeply into him, then he did have something in his heart for me as well. But he was hiding it. The only reason why I had to look so intently upon him and his expressions was because he tried with so much effort to keep his feelings secret. Or… on the other hand, perhaps those affectionate feelings were buried so deeply in his irises because he could not even feel them at all.

I was afraid of that answer, but I had to face it if it was truth.

My mind wandered while my hands delicately let the violet liquid trickle into the dust of fire itself and ancient herbs. I sought for an answer Endeavoring with every breath to find -not a cure, but a resolution to the question: Why did Sam die? Even to this day I shivered at his name. Sam was my only companion for years… my only family, true friend- or even just friend at that. He was my only care-giver, my only remedy to tears, my only source of laughter… Sam was everything to me.

And God took him from me.

I always questioned the cruelty. I begged in my prayers for a reasonable answer or vindication unto why he had to die that day. Of course, I never received an explanation. Though my faith never thinned, it left me with questions and uncertainty.

What was the real reason! I pleaded to know! And I didn't even get to say goodbye! How could anything mean more to me now than those few words… Even love couldn't settle for better in my heart, for I was stained bitter.

I tried my very hardest to restrain from cold tears. I was the strongest. But when I thought of my dead to-be-husband… how could I not wish to join him…

As I cried over my now damp experiment, I scowled down at the parchment. This paper. This curse. If I didn't follow this wretched work five hundred and eighteen years ago… maybe I'd happy with Sam still… or somewhere brighter, but still with him. Instead, I'd been banished from happiness with the one I loved so dearly. Damned to wander the earth's crust while I mourned for centuries.

I was so young… and innocent… and in love… And it disappeared.

Solemnly, I walked hollow to the stash of herbs, and started again.

"Ash of fire… Dash of earth… Violet honey… See your worth…" I mumbled distantly with a heavy burden weighing me down. My words scraped my throat and made me whimper in agony.

Sam… Sam Facinelli.

23. Dirty blond. Pale complexion. Witches brew eyes.

Ironic. The green/brown pigment in his undying eyes was witches brew.

I could never forget his eyes. His coarse hands and dirty face caused by hours of working, only to receive a few hours with his family and wife.

I starred down at my unmoving hands. My index finger involuntarily stroked my thumb with sadness.

I was… I was his wife in his mind. I was his wife in my mind. Only thing was, he didn't live long enough to surpass the ceremony. To this day I still wore his wedding band. Rusting every hundred years, I'd place it in a special mixture to have it restored to its love and beauty from whence I first received.

I intended to never let go… even if it meant to complicate the relationship between Carlisle and I.

Speaking of…

"His words have stolen me of all words…" laughing, "It's like he stole my dictionary out of my head, man! Carlisle, can I have it back!"

Their taunting from outside my door echoed in the silent room, and burned my silent heart.

"I love you, Sam." I kissed the ring on my finger and headed towards the door, hoping to make it to my room in one peace where I could finish my mourning.

To my greatest luck of the day, they had taken a short break to the kitchen. I accepted my chance and ran to the staircase. Moments later, I ended up in my room.

Sunset was coming soon. And then the darkness would fall. I liked it darker in the skies. Maybe it was just instinct, or just a part of my inevitable curse. The sun was too bright for me; I could so easily look up and imagine Sam gazing back behind the clouds. At least at night, it wasn't so ominous. The matter beyond us in the layers above… it just felt like a black hole. Anything could be thrown out there and never come back. With that in mind, I'd cry and send my tears towards the stars. Maybe it was the reason, maybe not. I said I pictured Sam always watching over me; so if perchance he were, he would get a little bit of me while he waited for me to join him- even if I gifted him with my liquid of sadness.

…A silence surrounded me.

They never really understood. They never felt the pain that I did. My sisters lost their brother; I lost my heart.

I heard them still mocking me from downstairs. Not realizing that I'd left, they continued talking to the door.

I sighed of their ill sense of comprehension to the fact that either way, empty room or one-person party, they were not going to get any response.

Suddenly, I heard the tango play from my purse. Unknown Caller ring tone. I shrugged it off and lay back on my bed. The sounds of my friends' teasing put me to sleep. Hopefully, I would dream of anything but a bad memory.

_Da da da da! Da da da da da da! Da… da! Da!_

Unknown Caller, please! Leave me alone!

_Da da… da da da! Da da da da!_

I groaned as I pulled myself up from my comfortable bed. I observed the alien number and did not recognize it. Whoever it was, sure had some determination.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Raven."

Even through the phone I could match that perfect voice up to that perfect person.

"Hey, Carlisle…"

"Sorry to bother you, but um… er… I was just wondering if you needed to talk."

I was puzzled. Why would he ask that? "Are- are you… under the impression that I'm lacking support… or something?" I trailed off with an awkward chuckle. I twisted the ends of my hair in curiosity.

"No, no, dear… it's just… I had a very… er… fervent conception that you might be upset at the moment."

I paused. "Carlisle, where did you get this number?"

"Forks phone book only contains so many numbers…"

"Oh, I see… So… what was that about me and a 'talk'?"

"I- I understand if you'd rather keep it personal."

I sighed in confusion and cocked my brow upwards. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're troubled. I just thought that I'd lend a hand…"

I sensed he was smiling. Out of due tradition, a grin escaped my mouth.

"Well… I mean- Gosh… I- I- don't really know what to say to you right now, Carlisle," I stuttered, clearly knocked of all words.

"You can say 'yes' to a cup of coffee?" he quietly suggested.

I twisted my lips and looked around the room embarrassed. "Sure- Sure, why not."

"Okay," I heard him let go of a lung-full of air, "So your place, or mine?"

"Think of it this way… If you come to my house, you're dealing with a bunch of gossip, madness, immaturity, and most likely a large coffee stain somewhere on your clothing."

"Why's that?" he chuckled. He sounded just as sweet through my cell phone.

"Whoever is brave enough- scratch that… whoever is rash enough to _'accidentally'_ spill something on you, forcing you to have to take off either your pants, shirt, or both so that one of my friends could get you a fresh pair of clothes while you stood half naked in my living room."

"Oh… well, I guess I'll thank you for saving me from a dreadful mess of nudity and humiliation."

"Grace accepted," I replied with my signature chuckle.

"So, I'll pick you up in ten minutes?"

"Date made."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Wait, Carlisle!"

"Yes?"

"I'll meet you in the street… I don't want my friends to catch me sneaking out."

"Okay, dear."

And with another exchange of goodbye… I threw on a new pair of clothes and freshened up in my personal bathroom. A plain, dull outfit and a dark green trench coat. Eh, might as well throw on a scarf. It appeared as if it would rain tonight with the dark clouds gathering over the past twilight sky. It rained a lot here; I figured I should've bought more clothes suitable for this type of weather. Even if I wasn't human, I had to act like one.

Then… something… itched? No… hit me.

Cell numbers… wait- they don't come in phone books? Do they?

Dude, I just moved here…

How…

Oh, well, I was too flattered by his call to really put thought into it. Yay, I had a date with Carlisle.

I earned trust easily from those who were willing to take a chance with me. Business partners, government, friends, clients, ect… they all found me as a very reliable person. I did hold a highly respected plaque that represented my responsibility and assurance that I could take care of things. In all matters of my life? Sure, I was just as much of an accountable adult at home as I was at work, if not more. I was a trusty gal; only problem, it was a one-way road. I didn't take faith in many people… Carlisle just so happened to be one of the lucky ones.

Long story short, I ended up in one piece in center the road waiting for Carlisle's headlights. I wasn't too enthusiastic about him having to drive over here; but it seeing it to be dark and having a possible chance of rain, maybe walking wouldn't be such a great idea after all. Oh… I forgot. And we would be in the middle of the woods… I laughed at myself. Then again, I did just so happen survive the other night.

A pair of illuminated beams scanned the asphalt before me. Running up my shoes first, then crawling my legs and abdomen, then reflecting off of my radiant eyes, the lights slowed to a stop a few yards away. As stunning as ever, Carlisle emerged from his black Mercedes and walked to the other side of his car. With a smirk still seen in the dark air around him, Carlisle opened his passenger door and waited for me to walk up to him.

"My lady," he nodded.

I sighed and rolled my incredulous eyes at him. "Honestly, you surprise me way too often."

"Just wait till you get to know my family…" he trailed off with an apparent grin. He made a u-turn and speeded back to his house up the road.

Silence captured us as I sat awkwardly in his car. The leather smell of a new car was aged but still could be picked up with my dog-like sensed nose. The interior was faux leather and lined with a shimmering grey. I wasn't surprised that this car was in such great condition. He was a man who had money and spent a pretty penny on his wheels.

"Sorry, if I disturbed you, earlier," he stated apologetically to break the silence.

"Huh? Oh! No problem… really, I couldn't quite sleep anyways…"

"Are they _really that bad_?" he asked, dragging the last words out for inclination of the point.

"I swear they're reaching their acme… There is not one day I can spend in peace with those- those- horrible sisters of mine!"

A smug grin covered his pinkish lips. "I can't say 'I know what you mean' from experience, but I do believe you."

"You no idea…" I groaned, seeping into the smooth leather chair.

He admired my truth and took some form of humor from it that I could never find before on my own. Carlisle could spot and tell any good side of a situation. I liked that. I needed that.

"So, I see you own a Ferrari," he commented.

"Yeah… I do… I see you own the original _After the Bath, Houses on Cliffs, The Russian Dancer…_ a lot of other stuff, too…"

Like always whenever I pinpointed a fault in Carlisle's mask, he stiffened and dared not to look in my direction.

"I see you pay attention to the arts…" he mumbled, as a calm form of fear subsided slowly.

"Don't even put an effort; we both know we're keeping something secret. Both of our families are on the line if we tell, and we'll have to uproot again- just like always, eh Carlisle?"

He sighed out of hope. "You can always read through me, Raven. You don't even have to include integrity- it's just that easy of an ability to master for you," he replied with a straight face forward and a heavy foot on the gas.

"Do you feel violated?" I asked with a chuckle simmering in my throat.

"No…"

"Do you feel safe?"

"Maybe."

The silence smothered me within thought. Was he afraid of me or something?

Okay, time to lay out the facts, Raven…

He has an abundance of ancient artwork hanging in his living room- who knows what he keeps in his closet. His entire "adoptive" family has the same complexion, eye color, and standard in beauty- not to mention the odd way of arrival into his pack. He's only twenty-three and yet has an entire medical career on board and functioning well. He's drop dead rich. His way of words is very old-fashioned. Even America's Top Model couldn't beat his gorgeousness. And… the biggest kicker yet- he even admits that he doesn't have his lies straight and a great crap-story to tell!

He and I both admitted that we had a huge secret! I couldn't take this anymore! I was done with it! Tonight, I would do whatever it took to find out what the hell Carlisle was trying to hide from me! Whatever it took!

Okay… maybe with a few exceptions to "whatever…"


	12. Comforting Animal

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 12: Comforting Animal

"Black or with condiments?"

Okay, when I said that I didn't have to eat- I was serious. Liquids, on the other hand, well… lets just say that without them, my hair would be very dried out within a five-month deprivation.

"Um… black, please."

Carlisle swiftly placed the two coffee mugs on the small table between us. His chair slightly positioned towards mine, giving a homey feel. His eyes never me as he stared at my actions. Either amused or on watch for anything strange, he glanced from my mug to my face with curiosity.

"So, about this talk," he began with a sigh.

"More so… these secrets," I countered. I wasn't betting on the side that pushed me to believe that Carlisle would respond with answers, but I had a hunch that with my strong determination, I would get somewhere in this mystery.

The arch of his back straightened out and he leaned nonchalantly over the table. "Yes… I can tell that we both obviously have an impression on that…"

Again, his voice sounded fake and acted upon. He purposely left out an important piece of information like before. And something nudged me inside to believe that those two hidden thoughts were either the same or somehow connected.

"Carlisle, I'm going to be very honest with you when I explain that I'm not like other people- let's just put that way and leave it there for now."

"Right back at 'cha…" he replied as his eyes peered into mine with a form of lust capturing me. It wasn't as if I was beginning to overcome his beauty, but that I had so much more to think about now then just his pretty face. Which I was sure he understood as well: I was getting braver.

I smirked at his expression and lifted the coffee cup to my lips. Staring me down like a hawk, he observed how I slowly drank the warm liquid with pleasure.

"Wow…" I stated amazed after my first sip.

"What?" he chuckled with a half smile.

"This coffee… it's amazing… I'm not just saying that either. This… ties with Michele's 1876 coffee blend. I'm glad to see that she finally has some competition," I stated with a pleased expression.

"Hm… well, my 1660 coffee blend seems to be very successful then, I presume?"

I chuckled and stared into the black drink before me. "So about that talk?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather discuss secrets, Raven dear?" He smirked at his mocking words. He was the only one that could do that and _not_ piss me off.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have other questions that are past the preliminary stage… If you don't mind me asking."

"Much obliged; ask away," he replied thinking he was prepared for what was coming next.

"Do you by any chance read minds?"

Okay, honestly? How stupid could that question be! And yet he still stiffened up! Why!

"Even a muttonheaded query like that sets you off!" I laid down with incredulity.

"W-Well, what are you talking about?" he smiled trying to hide his true utterance: BUSTED.

"I'm talking about how you… tighten up and have a sense of fear whenever I say something that has to do with something supernatural or just old fashioned."

"Fair enough… I'll agree with you on that one…"

"But why, Carlisle? There's no reason…" I trailed off as I lost myself in a look he gave me.

Leaning towards me with a gaze that I'd never seen before, consisting of the need for trust and the beseeching cry for understanding. Softly, ever so softly, he whispered with delicate words, "I just need you to faith me right now. I can't give the explanation you deserve, but I will permit you know that I'm not what I seem."

I stared at him for a while, contemplating on his words. He thought I deserved to know? Could his secret really be as bad as mine, or worse, in that matter? Did he know mine already, which gave him the confidence to assert that his secret was superior to my private lie? Was he claiming that he _wasn't _a kind and caring man, or that he _wasn't _a god, or what? And then lastly, what could be so bad as to ask for my trust like that?

"I- I- trust you… It's just that I can't fathom that you're claiming to be something- someone different. How?"

"You should understand. You're living it."

Again, I was struck of all words. What did he mean by that? As my eyes scanned his unsmiling, serious face, I tried to figure out what he was hinting. But as I searched harder, I was involuntarily falling into that one emotion of mine that could push out all other thoughts. How could this innocent, yet strong young man hold such a terrible burden? I ruled out that he wasn't a murderer or evil scientist, because not only did he truthfully tell me, but I had a deep feeling that it wasn't something… normal? Being a masochist wasn't normal- but it was a human thing.

Human… Only human?

No. No, way Carlisle was something like me. No, no, no, no… Carlisle couldn't be some stupid made up folklore story. Werewolves, fairies, wizards, ghosts, vampires… all ruled out. But then came another problem: then what was so bad about his secret!

"Carlisle! Trust me on this. I'm hiding something much, much worse than you are. Okay, I know it doesn't make any sense, but look at us! We're admitting that we're lying to each other, and yet we continue to do so just for the sake of getting to know each other better- when after all, it's just a mask. I'd love- more than love to tell you, but I can't. Nay you either; but- can't we… can't we just talk? Converse without having to mention any of this? Carlisle, please… tell me that we can just be normal."

Plead spreading through the air from my outburst, it finally registered to me that we couldn't work anything out unless we knew. I wanted- I needed that relationship with him to stay sane. Without Carlisle, I was unsure if I could continue to live in Forks; I was unsure if I could live with my sisters any longer.

I stared with a desperate cry bleeding from my eyes. Carlisle saw and understood how hurt I was becoming. I was convinced that he felt the same way, only keeping it held within. He was a great actor. He could put on anything he wanted and control the situation to his desire. He could make me sad or angry at myself, bring joy to my heart, or make me feel alive… Carlisle was my puppet master. I always pictured myself as the strongest, but now I felt so weak and vulnerable to anything that came in close contact. My shield had been broken and tossed to the side; my heart was filling, but at the same time a hole let the love seep out from the bottom.

Guessing that my face looked like a bad wreck, I shut my eyes in self-disgrace. I turned away from his silent figure and loosely held my head in my hands.

"When did I become so corrupted…?" I whispered shamefully as my hair fell down onto my face.

In a flash, Carlisle held me closely to him, cooing soft assurances that this wasn't how it seemed. He explained how I wasn't amoral and disgraceful. He downed the people I loved for producing obloquy on me. And I began to realize that he was on my side. Carlisle appeared to be so dedicated to helping people in need that he would put me, a shady neighbor, in front of his own requirement for character.

He softy brushed my cheek with his hands, wiping the singular tear from my face. "Your kindness is undying… I don't know you do it, Carlisle."

From his welcoming shoulder I rested my troubled head and stroked his shirt close to my chin as I would to a comforting animal.

He rubbed my back to soothe my shaky mind. I knew I didn't deserve the treatment that I'd been given from this man, but I took it so desperately as to be rash enough to desire more. How could I even think to resist his next caring endearment of my affection. "Raven dear, I couldn't possibly measure up to your forbearance and toleration of the suffering you've had to encumbrance all these years. To endure that type of treatment is close to unbearable, but you manage with such courage that it becomes slightly heroic."

I looked away, knowing that what he considered "years" between my sisters and I was less that an understatement. But then I sadly let my breath ease out of me at his thoughts of _me_ being heroic.

"Carlisle, I'm a bold individual at most, probably not even. And yet you find the daring, maybe even audacious words to call me valiant. It's a merely intrepid statement."

I sensed a smile effortlessly crawl to his lips. "Impudent? Well, you're a role model. You must accept that at the minimum."

I looked up to him from my sheltered despair to find him returning the gaze. "I can't beat myself in a fight. Like me, you always have something to counter."

He smiled. It lit up my optimism an ounce, starting with a small dimple of mine. "Want to bet?"

"You know, it's comments like those that make some people feel exceptionally foolish," I replied trying to motionlessly shake the smirk off my face.

He deviously smiled, appreciating a good throw-down. "It's comments like _that_ that make people like me sound like an illegitimate jerk."

"Fair enough…"

"True at that…"

"Must you always have the last word?"

"In certain situations…"

"Like now for example?"

"Precisely…"

"I like you."

"I like a challenge."

"Likewise…"

Wow, he was just like a second self when we tried to war with words. I smirked happily and returned to resting my head on his shoulder. He repeated his actions of stroking my back and sighed.

"I see you've found yourself to be quite comfortable," he murmured with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, Carlisle. "

"You're always welcome in my arms, Raven," he replied kissing the top of head. I shuttered at his kiss. Even through my hair, I felt the sting of adrenaline. I shrank into his hold and felt the love and innocence falling throughout my body, encouraging me to just admit that I was in deep affection.

"I- I'm not sure if you'd remember this, but the other night when you were sleeping- eh- actually never mind…"

"Hmm? You can tell me," I more so ordered than said. Not so much a demand, but a curious desire.

He smiled at my request. "I'm thinking now… that maybe I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Couldn't be that ba-…" I observed his expression. "Okay, maybe it can be…"

Slowly falling to my wish, he smiled in defeat. "You really want to know?"

"The more, the better."

He sighed and adjusted me on his lap into a closer position. My legs dangled from one side of the chair as my arms either wrapped around him or rested on his upper chest. When did I get here? I'd spent at least the past fifteen minutes like this… Then again, I had to keep in mind that Carlisle was a very sneaky person.

"Well," he started off, "When you were sleeping… let's just say that you admitted something."

I gasped. Had- had I told him?

"Not about your little secret… but still something that I think you would have rather kept to yourself."

A smile crossed my face with a dented brow. "What do you mean?"

"You… said… that you… loved me?"

White. Pink. Red. Really red.

The colors of my face danced from fear to embarrassment.

"Oh… I- I-… I- said that? R-Really? W-What?" I stuttered looking away.

He took one of his tender fingers and guided my face back to his. "It's okay… I understand if you don't."

He looked so sincere and capable of handling rejection. Though I saw that he was slightly hurt, his expression spoke that he would accept me even if I didn't love him. I did, though. How would I tell him? Just a plain out agreement? Or would I have to go through some terrible mishap and crisis? Either way, Carlisle would have to find out somehow…

His eyes stared deeply into mine, waiting for an answer. There he went with his patience again.

"What if I just didn't know how to tell you?" I asked in a whisper.

He seemed to contemplate on his next decision before returning his golden gaze to me. Statuesque and unbearably handsome, he moved his hand to the base of my neck and the other to hold me tightly to him. "Then show me…"

He trailed off with a gentle kiss…

At first hesitant, then slowly letting the tension dissolve, he caressed my cheekbones softly within his cold hands. His lips were like satin against my silk. I'd never imagined a kiss could be this wonderful and this… lovely. I couldn't describe it, or classify it on a scale. This was… the best moment of my life. And as my lips slightly parted, we steadily emerged into a whole different world. The sweet taste of him was intoxicating- like harmonious venom was coursing down into me with a gentle burn of lust. He explored with gentle rumbles coming through his chest. Carlisle squeezed me tighter to him and headed for round two. More aggressive and fierce than the first, he wrestled with my tongue, trying to dominate my weak defense. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer while I nestled my fingers in his wavy hair. Sensation amazing, and depravity nearly uncontrollable, I roughened the kiss. He returned the passion and kissed harder. I began thinking of what this could lead to… Carlisle was like an animal… I was sure he could use a bit of… copulation…

"C-Carlisle…" I moaned as he roughly kissed my neck.

"Yes?" he hissed on the brim of restraint.

"D-Do you think we sh-should move t-this…" I stuttered losing control of the power to speak. He groped me harshly with greedy hands. Our breaths already accelerated, he eyed me with undeniable desire. And I nodded in return.

Libido spilling from us both, he gave a final kiss. His taste coursed through my avaricious mind and splurged on the need and want for him. Screw the secrets. Fuck the problems. I wanted him.

"Are we interrupting something?" I heard two female giggles and a husky snicker.

Immediately, we lashed our eyes towards Carlisle's adoptive children. At least they were nearly adults…

Flushing red, I nearly screamed, only to be frozen in time.

I sort of wondered what it would feel like to stand naked in front of a mall…

This….

This was down right naked on NFL live television…

Carlisle, sweetheart, just kill me.


	13. Aftershock

**Heyy! Sorry that I seem to be out of touch, but it's just that I hate putting banner/headline crap up at the top of my stories… just seems to ruin the mood… hahaa so another apology, SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN TAKING ME SO LONG TO BE PUTTING UP CHAPTERS! It's just that I've been sick after eating food from out of county… don't worry no barfing and junk like that- just a virus! So keep a heads up for my next few chapters… SPOILER (yep that's right, you guys deserve it for waiting so long!) Probably around chapter 13/14 Carlisle is revealing his sexy vampire self to Raven! And you'll be getting a lot of drama from the new additions to Raven's family! Oh! What was that? Hm… baby news? Okay, get this- the baby isn't quite what you'd expect…! Heheeh keep reading. Stay happy. **

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 13: Aftershock

Embarrassment as my soul emotion, I didn't expect to get any relief. That utter feeling that people usually feel when guilt hits them- let's just say I was hoping to just die on the spot. Maybe not shame and blame, but having your neighbor's adoptive kids walk-in on you… that's pretty bad. But, considering the situation… Carlisle and I were adults. Not so much saying that we had the rights to be doing what we were doing… but as an excuse.

"Um… kids… could I have a moment with Raven… alone?" Carlisle stuttered.

"Of course, Carlisle. Just try not to get carried away!" Alice chimed as the Cullens escorted themselves out of the room.

Feeling the burn, I hid my face in the crevice of his neck. I couldn't believe how tightly I was clinging to him, out of either fear of humiliation or fear of losing him. I didn't know at the time if this was to be it. One kiss, and then goodbye?

"You're not going to just leave me are you?" I asked as the words scraped my throat with the lack of dignity.

He chuckled. "What? No, never, Raven dear… Never…" he cooed with a melodic rhythm. He rocked me in his arms and I loosely kicked my legs from their dangling position, signaling that I was about to get up. Although it hurt me to leave his inviting lap, I knew I'd caused some sort of inconvenience among his family. I wasn't saying that I'd shamed him in any way, just that I might've made Carlisle the butt of the jokes in the house for a while…

He stood with me, helping me to my feet. I straightened my blouse and smoothed the wrinkles in his shirt. I suspected that my hands only did that just to get another touch. I then reached for my jacket that hung over my chair.

"No, please, stay," he quickly requested, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him with pity. It sounded as if _he_ was the one chasing now.

I lightly sighed of frustration and my brows peaked in the center. I raised my hand to gently caress his cheek. "Carlisle, I don't want to humiliate you…"

"No, you could do no such thing," he replied, eyes begging for me to give in.

I couldn't resist. Carlisle and I loved each other. How could anything be truer than that? The kiss sealed the deal and now I felt weary to leave him. I didn't want to withdraw from Carlisle and the world he lived in. His essence had filled me and glued my heart to his… I couldn't deny him.

"Alright… I'll stay… But, what about your family? What will become of this?" I asked with sincerity.

He smiled. "I'm sure I'll receive Emmett's tease and Rose's hiss… but it's unwavering that they will accept you… and us." With his assuring words, I was nearly certain of the circumstance and the consequences soon to follow. Honestly, I didn't really take to mind what other people thought of me… but these were Carlisle's children, if I was to their… "motherly" figure, I'd have to set a good reputation or image to them.

I yawned. Too much thinking had gone on today, or so I thought.

"Tired?"

"To the slightest extent," I replied as I stretched out my arms. Retracting back to Carlisle's embrace, I leaned into a backwards hug.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked, although he wanted me to remain in his presence.

My smile faded. I didn't want to leave; and I was sure that he didn't want me to either, but he had to offer just to be considerate, of course. And then, forcefully by my etiquette, I would instinctively harass my own desires to be willingly hospitable and accept his offer, rather than spending another night with him.

Sadness lurking in my tone, "Uh… that'd be-"

"WHOOPS!" an ordinary voice screeched from out of the blue.

Splash. Crash. Thud. Shatter. Crumble. Roll. Wet Dog?

Smelling traces of a golden retriever in the air, I didn't seem to notice the soapy water seeping from my now splattered clothing.

"Oh… my… God… I am so sorry!" a little brunette shrieked, red and full of guilt. She seemed… normal? Oh gosh, still beautiful, yes… but not… glowing with beauty…no? She seemed… human?

She stared at Carlisle and I with rich chocolate eyes –not gold-, frozen in her tracks, clothes covered in shampoo bubbles. "S-So sorry, Carlisle… and er… um… sorry! I-I- was just giving Jake a bath… and I tripped… So sorry!"

"Jake?" I asked.

"Somewhat a family pet," Carlisle replied.

Oh, that explains the dog smell.

The girl shrieked another quiet beg of forgiveness.

I started laughing. Barely clinging to my words, "Um… n-no, really it's fine, dear!"

She seemed puzzled, yet relived when I stepped over the wet mess on the floor. I extended my hand, "Raven- Nice to meet you."

She accepted hesitantly. "Hi… and I'm really, really sorry… Bella… Well, it's really Isabella, but I go by Bella- or, Bells… No- just Bella… Bella's fine…"

I gave my signature chuckle: the key to my personality. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Raven, this is Edward's object of love, Bella Swan," Carlisle stated as he watched the color slowly fade from Bella's bright cheeks.

Soon to follow the introduction, none other than himself, Edward Cullen stepped into the room. Yes, I agreed; Edward was probably the most attractive of them all… but Carlisle had won me over with his beauty and way of words. Edward was the one that I felt could "read" me in a way. I eyed people with a certain form of criticism, not to judge, but to add up their 'goods and bads' to see if they were worth giving a second look for speculation. Edward… he had quite a few looks on him. If he was some sort of mind-reader… psychopath… fortune teller guy… extra terrestrial, or whatever you wanted to call a supernatural freak- yeah… well, he sure made it obvious, at least to those who paid enough attention.

Ha. Extra terrestrial… classic Raven…

"Edward, would you mind fetching Raven a new pair of clothes from Alice?" Carlisle requested, snapping me from my state of mind. Luckily, only a few seconds had passed in my little mind-interval of Edward.

"Oh, Carlisle… I'm can just wear my clothes from yesterday… I don't mind if they're still damp," I replied. I didn't want Alice to have let me "borrow" her clothes again.

He seemed to consider as Edward rocked on his heels waiting for a new command. "Very well, then… but really, if you'd like a fresh-"

"Carlisle."

"Alright, I'll lead you to the dryer. Alice washed them this morning."

"How thoughtful of her…" I mumbled politely. "Um… but… uh… what about these?"

His eyes followed my gesture to my soaked outfit. "Oh… I'm sure we can wash those for you."

"No… you're being too kind. I'll just wrap these up and take them home with me," I insisted. Realizing that we'd been totally leaving out Edward and Bella from the conversation, I gave them both a look that said, "_It's fine! I don't mind at all! In fact, I sort of thank you, Bella, for giving me a few extra minutes with Carlisle!" _Judging by her return facial expression, I knew she got the message that I really didn't care and slightly admired her clumsy mistake.

"When you're ready," Carlisle mentioned as he waited in the passage to the hall.

I smiled and said, "Well, I'll catch you two later. Nice to meet you, Bella."

I heard her faintly whisper a tiny apology again. I laughed inside of me, even though I knew that if I was in that situation, I'd be pink for the rest of the month.

Carlisle watched my expression change at my thoughts and stared curiously into my eyes, searching for some kind of reason. He led me through the hall and took a right that emptied into a laundry room. I didn't see much in here… It honestly looked like they'd never used it before; only there for looks… or tricks in that matter.

But then my misgivings kicked in. I had to stop pursuing the thoughts that led me to believe that Carlisle wasn't a normal person. It was getting ridiculous. I figured that I was always slightly in the mindset "out of the box" and a bit on the extra-thinker side, but this was starting to get out of hand. Was I really judging them by their laundry room?

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

"Here… Sorry, about that… Bella's always been quite a klutz," Carlisle humored with a guilty conscience.

"No problem…" I replied quietly. It then desisted from my bubbly and slightly embarrassed mood into… awkward. I kissed Carlisle… and now I was doing laundry with him? Maybe it was just me; and maybe it wasn't, but I had that unsettled thought in the back of my head that seemed to crawl forward with every passing second. That thought was becoming theory. Carlisle appeared to be casual about all of this; was he thinking that I was some sort of rebound, or a real relationship?

It was obvious that we both enjoyed ourselves. To what extent of our true feelings, though? Would he be willing to pursue this? Surely I would; but that didn't give any stimulation to his side. He knew me, for the most part… for the part that I allowed to know. I knew him the exact proportion. But, I wouldn't sign a contract when I'm unsure whom I'm signing it with. I supposed that was some fragment of the problem. But because of my secret, _"alone"_ was more than a disease for me. So in order to apprehend that ailment, I'd have to tell…

Out of the question.

I had to keep it secret, on all costs.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked you a question, Raven?"

I looked up to him with a puzzled look. "What would be to mind?"

He smiled softly and pulled a towel from a cupboard. "Nothing… I presume; that is if you're not overly sensitive."

"Ask away," I replied as he wrapped the towel around me and sighed.

"Might I ask… do… you think you have come to answer yet?"

"About?"

"Do you love me?"

Again, I was captured within his sweetness and serenity. Of course I loved him. Finding the right words was the only hard part about it.

"…Yes… I just did not know how you would react to that." I would have told him earlier… but I feared that I would have scared him off. I wasn't used to this, even after five hundred years; though most of those were spent alone and without a _living_love to share.

He looked towards me, signaling that he was about to reply, "I'd say, love at first sight."

"Meaning?"

"Je t'aime."

French for? …He… loved me back…

I stared into his golden eyes seeking a fault within his diction with under no circumstances a success. Carlisle spoke the truth… He admitted that he had that warmth and endearing passion towards me. Out of all people, me. I'd won his heart as he had lay hold of mine from the beginning.

He reached out to caress my cheek. His cold fingertips were so gentle and kind.

"Dear, you don't know what you're getting yourself into… but if you love me enough, then you'll give me time to explain this."

"I'm guessing over time, that is," I replied. He nodded in return, thanking me for my acceptance. And with that, I started to gain the feeling that maybe his secret was worse than mine.

"Enough of the sub rosa… we need to get you out of these clothes…" he claimed with a wrinkle of his nose. He must have not enjoyed the smell of wet dog. But then he hesitated. "Or… maybe it would be best if you… showered… to get the aroma off…"

I smiled in return and removed my scarf from my neck. His eyes staring strongly at my bare neck, I tried to hide the pleasurable smirk. "Um… sure? I'm not too into bathing in my neighbor's house… but if I really reek that badly… I'd adore relieving your pain."

"Well then, if you'd follow me…" he trailed off as he began to march towards the door. I followed, shrugging off the fact that I was to become naked in someone else's house. Then again… I had done that in hotels before- but that doesn't count! Well, I'm not sleeping with the man, that makes a difference, I hope.

He led me up a staircase and down a long hall, stopping at an indistinguishable door; every door looked the same as the one next to it. He opened it up to a modern bathroom, fully equipped and nearly submissive to anyone's command.

Now came the thought: was Carlisle meaning to join me? Was he going for it? If he did, I probably wouldn't stop him. If that made me a devaluing, streetwalking, corrupted hooker, then… I supposed that I could mention that I didn't care.

But shadowing out my thoughts, I came across another predicament. Why is… the wall… gone? Oh! Glass? …Can't people see me shower then?

Raven- you're in the middle of the woods. Who's going to see you? Smokey the Bear?

"_Only you can stop wildfires."_

…Wow… my mind went into a whole different scale of "spaced-out."

"Towels are in the cabinet… And I-I'll leave you… for the rest…" he trailed off in a stutter. I had a strange expression plastered on my pale ivory face as he left the room. Surprises. Everywhere I wandered, they just so happened to follow.

I figured it wasn't a long time that I'd spent in the shower before I finished. Accustomed to the usual chatter of my friends, it was in some ways more than others a bit downing to leave privacy so soon. Not a whisper, nor a breath could ever be heard in the Cullen house. Instinctively, and not to mention against my resolution, the silent factor only added to the already massive pile of suspicions. It was beginning to turn my milky ways into a denser query: for say, Carlisle's hidden treasure was as bad as it seemed, would that be possibly complicating the relationship on his end? I hoped not, but I suspected it to be a priority higher than his feelings. As for me, I wasn't letting go of my secret, although my strength was greatly thinning.

Some things were meant to be kept secret.

Back into the little, black cocktail dress, I smoothed out its creases over my un-aged curves. I enjoyed how my simple style could be used in so many different situations and not seem too fancy or too ghetto. Ha, beat that, Edelle… she was the fashion diva of my family.

I tiptoed to the door and slightly cracked it open to find Carlisle waiting eagerly. I questioned myself if he'd been pondering the same questions as me.

"I was thinking about driving you home soon… Or you could… perhaps spend the night? …Again?"

My eyes fluttered with joy. But I tried my best to act… _cool_?

"I'd… love to, Carlisle… thanks…"

He smiled with delight. Carlisle was a boyish man, but mature to an exceptional extent. We didn't mind each other's mocks, and that was a great quality that we shared.

"Come, we have a cup of coffee to finish," he urged with a grin of sunshine. I always wondered how it was possible for him to be so joyous and give off so much of that happiness, too. But if I didn't get answers, I wouldn't be troubled.

"One moment…" he interrupted as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"No problem," I replied, backing off one step as he flipped open his phone.

"This is Dr. Cullen, hello?"

I smiled secretively at the sound of his voice. Followed by a few mumbles and replies, Carlisle ended the call turning to me with a look of despair.

"Raven dear, I am so, so apologetic, but I must rush to the hospital immediately. An elderly patient of mine has gone into cardiac arrest… and I must go. I am so sorry dear," he said with deep sincerity.

"Carlisle, don't be sorry; just go and do you what you're meant to do," I replied with a light smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding, but I'm afraid you'll have to remain here until I come back…" His brows creased in agony at the thought of having to leave me here, but he knew that there was no other way to get me home.

"It's fine… really," I returned.

He gave me a final look of pity and pulled me into a gentle hug. "I'll be back soon."

Shuttering under his cold embrace, I gripped him tightly. "Go…"

He moped away and called, "Jasper, would you mind?"

I turned to see a pale face perk out from the less than illuminated hall. Attentive to a command, he stepped out from the doorway. The boy in the corner…

My eyes slightly opened in revelation. Was Jasper to be my host for the rest of the night? I'd be happy with that… I guess?

"He'll accompany you from boredom," Carlisle whispered with a humorous edge.

I looked back at the half blond, half brunette haired head. He held a solemn expression that seemed both unexciting and dangerous. Posture more than absolute, and brawn from extensive fighting, he seemed powerful. Within the shadows, he looked more than just slightly vampiric. Both good and bad aura's surrounded him, but Jasper seemed to be a more than unhappy guy at the moment. Dressed in black with a white scarf around his thin neck, he approached with a curious yet alert stare in his unmoving eyes. He either had great glaring techniques or just hated blinking, because he never… even twitched or seemed to breathe in that matter.

What did Carlisle have in mind for me to do with this kid?


	14. Jazzy Tonight

**Hehehe! I thought that I might as well put in a little teaser chapter to pass the time! So Raven gets to know the Cullen guys a little bit more! Maybe more than she'd like! Well expect the next chapter up in a few more days! I'm pretty sure 15 is going to be the big vampire reveal!**

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 14: Jazzy Tonight

"So…" I really couldn't think of anything else to say.

That sound of my only escape closing the front door… it echoed. Haunting enough, I felt Jasper's eyes peeling the skin from my face with his laser-like vision.

Jasper was a very quiet person. Maybe we couldn't get along so well after all. The fact was not that I had problems with silence, just that Jasper looked so serious. Those golden eyes of his were much darker than the others; seeming like his personality was the same way, too. I could very well see how Rosalie and Jasper were twins, judging by their dispositions. Although Carlisle's story didn't make much sense, he had a great backup ego.

"Come," he ordered with a grunt. First words, and they weren't happy.

"Okay," I whispered innocently as he walked past me with a stern look. I felt this wave of some kind of fear, yet not fear, yet awkward, yet not awkward feeling come over me. Plus, I felt like he was reading me… just like everyone else in the Cullen family.

Back in the kitchen, everything was cleaned up. I sniffed the air to find not one trace of dog.

"Ray-Ray! What's hang'n?" The loud, booming voice sounded from behind me.

"Hello, Emmett…" I mumbled shyly. Although I somewhat enjoyed his humor, I expected Rosalie to appear sooner or later; so I wasn't particularly that enthusiastic about seeing Emmett.

"How's life? Liking the neighborhood?" he asked charmingly as he walked into my peripheral vision.

"You call two houses a neighborhood?" I joked with a chuckle. Getting another weird feeling, I loosened up from my tight boundaries and countered his speech for fun.

"Ah… I see you're the 'thinking' type?"

"First sentence I ever hear from you, Jasper, and it sounds like an insult," I timorously teased. He returned my comeback with a delighted smile. Maybe he wasn't as scary as I'd perceived.

"Well," Jasper began, "I'm just saying that you seem to be the type of person who is more of an intellectual charmer than Emmett's… depravity?" He seemed to question the word that he used to describe his brother, but some how I believed that Emmett was an intentional pervert. Yet, I still laughed because they were funny- and in both ways of 'funny.'

Sure, I was still overly suspicious about their family, but that didn't rule out any sense of fun that they might obtain like normal people. They were pulling it off very well… they were acting… they were like every other teenage boy. There. Nevertheless, I knew something was up.

"So, Emmett told me that he and my sisters walked in on you and my dad," Jasper stated with a challenging stare.

Reddening by the second, I gazed with incredulity at Emmett. "You… told… him…?"

"Chazzah, yeah! Everybody's been wondering when Carlisle would get himself into some action!" Emmett explained innocently but with a smirk.

"Right… right…" I eyed them both with a look that hid the embarrassment and had the 'rolling-the-eyes-at-you' type of thing.

"Was it juicy?" Emmett dared.

"What? Ugh… you two are just like my sisters… obnoxious and nosy," I stated with a laugh.

"Really? Don't tell us we're _that_ bad," Jasper moaned with a boyish grin.

"Only difference is that the conversation is quieter," I replied.

"It's still a bonus," in unison.

"You two scare me…" I mumbled with a controlled smile and dented brow.

"Oh, don't fear us, little girl…"

"And why not, Emmett?" I asked with a chuckle and preposterous expression.

"'Cause the lady Cullens are much more absurd than us," Jasper teased.

I looked between the two and switched my glances. "You really expect me to believe that little Alice is worse than you two together?"

"Yeah."

Then again I had to take to mind the obsessive fashion side of Spiky. But she seemed so nice? Oh, well, it was probably only that her brothers were giving her a hard time.

"Speaking of the devil…" a quiet, attractive, small voice said from the entrance of the kitchen.

"A lovely devil at that," Jasper whispered barely reaching a decimal that my ears could comprehend.

Then to my most unexpected surprise, little Spiky Cullen danced up to the boy in the corner Jasper and… kissed… his… cheek? Um… did anyone else just see that? Emmett?

EMMETT?

Rosalie… is… up against… his… chest area? And… uh… rubbing his pecks?

"…Um…" was all I could say. Stuttering but not having any productive wordings come out, I just simply marveled in slight disgust at the lovers around me. Sibling lovers…

I thought I was going to puke.


	15. He Knows

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 15: He Knows

"Well, when I said that Jasper and Rosalie were twins… they only pose as such to reframe from the title of inbreeding. My kids aren't in any way biologically related."

"A little warning would have been great, Carlisle."

I wasn't mad at him, just taken off guard. Mistrust? No, never. Carlisle had to be cautious with me at first, and I understood that. But now, I supposed that he accepted me.

Seeing his kids like that… with their siblings… wasn't the prettiest sight; but at least they were adopted. I got how it would have been considered incest, so Jasper and Rosalie had to have different last names… technically? Well, I didn't completely get the process… but I agreed-upon their reasons. I was just glad that Carlisle had vindicated me about this whole thing. No, it didn't make sense to the over-thinker; but it bypassed a lot of theoretical paperwork.

"By the way, thank you for walking me home," I commented.

Carlisle shrugged and seemed to create friction between his nearly frozen hands before shoving them into his pockets. "I'm sure a nice, little ride would have been more appropriate, but it was your wish. And you're welcome, my dear."

"What do you suppose the temperature is?" I asked, huffing a breath into the air and seeing it frost. Even though I was just as cold as the air around me, my breath still seemed to be hotter than the atmosphere. Strange, but I got that a lot these days.

"I'm not completely sure. I'm a doctor; the only temperature I'm supposed to be concerned with is 98.6 degrees," he replied with a chuckle. I noticed that his breath didn't show in the cold like mine, but I didn't really take it to mind. I figured that I'd already done enough thinking for one morning.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Carlisle asked considerately.

"Um… very well, thank you for asking. I fell asleep on the couch, if I can recall… watching football with Emmett. But somehow, Carlisle, I always end up waking in your room. Might you have anything to do with that?" I questioned with a fearless expression.

He admired my smile and smirked. "Well, you're as light as a feather, Raven."

"No need to flatter, dear man. I'm Italian, I'm not supposed to be," I countered with a smile.

He seemed to contemplate for a second with a chuckle and humorously questionable expression. "Why's that?"

"Aren't Italians supposed to have a natural addiction to pastas and breads?" I replied laughing. Even though I didn't eat, I still found it necessary to say.

"Dear, racial profiling only works when you're not the race that you are rudely disregarding," Carlisle added with light chortles.

"Sure, sure, you can win that…" I announced.

"But really, you have to admit… you are a very beautiful woman."

"Kiss-up…" I mumbled.

His face was an amusing picture of incredulity and exasperation as he scoffed, looking up at the clouds. "I try to compliment you, and you practically take no notice of the commendation at all! Unbelievable!"

I chuckled, fond of his actions and choice of words. "Well, I thank you for that. But…"

"Always a 'but' with women…" Carlisle interrupted with a sarcastic smile.

"But, but, but," I mocked, "but, you are British. You know nothing of outside the common etiquette."

"Oh really, now? And what makes you say that?"

"Because, you are bound to the oath to only compliment women and nothing less than a lovely remark," I said prestigiously.

"True enough… yet, that doesn't state that I _must_… So, therefore, out of my free will, Miss Raven, I claim that you are a beautiful woman."

I looked at him with a controlled smile.

"A woman whom has caught my busy eye and settled me into…" he mouthed "infatuation" in a charming _yet joking_ way.

I sighed happily. "My, my, aren't you the engaging one when it comes to appeal."

"You're Italian, what would you know about compliments," he mocked with a stern laugh. I giggled and shook my head in disbelief. I seriously had to watch what I said around this… in some ways, _crazy_ man. Whatever I used against him, could just as easily be turned into something to go against me. Hypocritical? I realized that some of the stuff I said… yeah pretty much.

"So have you considered any jobs?"

"Well… my friends and I are considering job searching in a few days… No ideas where, though."

"Think of it this way, it's a small town with a lot to offer," Carlisle replied giving me a sense of hope to pass on.

"Any profession of your expertise?" he asked with a playful smirk plastered on his gorgeous face. I could melt at any fraction of a second I stared… luckily I was beginning to grow control with him. Unfortunately, my forces were still too mild and weak for his undying beauty. Overcoming this would be much, much harder than I'd hoped… yet I expected it to be this way.

"I study psychology," I mentioned with a shrug. It wasn't as impressive as my friends. Regan had a degree in construction and built the Eifel Tower for God's sake! All I'd done was listen to people's problems all day long…

"Fascinating, might I add. Doctor and doctor," he humored with a chuckle.

"Sure, I guess you could say that. It does get quite stressful, though, sometimes…"

"Get kinks in your neck?" he asked with a small smile as if he knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, and back pains like crazy… Strangely, only Michele and I get them…" It was true: I did have bad back problems, for some unknown reason.

"Hm… maybe it's just a sisterly-bond," he added with a witty tone.

I was uncertain as to why, but he left my peripheral vision. He stepped off to the side of the road next to a large boulder. I stopped and faced him, unsure of his next actions. He leaned against the side of it on his back and seemed to watch me. "Come here," he said as he motioned me over to him.

I smirked and did as told. Walking nonchalantly to a foot in front of him, I noticed his eyes peering across my body. Those golden eyes of lust and mystery.

He pulled me by my waist up against him. Placing my hands on his seemingly unmoving chest, I stared deeply into his pupils. I saw trust. He accepted the fact that I wasn't an enemy, I wasn't a trader, a misconception to his heart. I read affection. Carlisle had an inner fire going for me; he cared for me far more than others in this sense. I saw desire. I saw want. I saw need for something. Whether or not that something was me, I was incapable of now reading. His lips on my neck silenced my thoughts, my reasoning.

"How delicate are you?" he mumbled against my shivering skin; not that I was cold, but I trembled from his touch.

"Breakable."

"I see… now what if I was gentle?

"Formidable."

He smirked and, as he said, gently started to smooth his fingers across my back, putting pressure points and adjusting to the curves of my muscles. He traced my spine up my back and to my neck. I felt myself slipping out of balance and nearly collapsing at his touch, but he positioned himself so that my weight leaned against him, preventing me from a detrimental fall. He pressed with slight force, pushing and massaging my aches. Stealing my stress with every compression, he saw how satisfied I was becoming. He took a quick thrust of his lower half against me… bumping me up from slipping again.

"Sorry…" he mumbled against my hair.

"No problem…" I replied. I hid the blush directly under his nose. I didn't want Carlisle to see my embarrassment at this moment; I was enjoying myself far too much.

His perfect surgeon fingers worked their Carlisle magic against me, relieving me of my pains. The tension loosening, he started to dwindle down from his repairing massage to a gentle pattern of strokes.

"Better?" he asked, although he knew that he needed not to.

"Completely…" I whispered in reply. "Carlisle… you're an amazing masseur."

"I've had plenty of practice," he replied quietly.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed happily. How had I ever come upon this wonderful angel? I didn't care how, when I thought of it. More so… I couldn't ever be so thankful.

"Why did I have to wait so long for you?" It took my immediate attention to realize that I'd said that part aloud. This time though, I didn't feel embarrassment or uncertainty. I knew this was real; it had to be. For if this wasn't actual material that was playing in history, I wouldn't be sure unto what was the truth and what was undoubtedly false.

"Could I… ask you something?" By that remark, I started to believe that maybe he hadn't heard me say the previous statement- but it was a definite fact that he did. Only hopes… Fatal hopes.

"Of course…" I replied, stepping away, yet still facing him.

"If… perchance… I did know your secret. How would you feel?"

"Um…" I looked frustrated at his words. Part of it was because I didn't know how I'd feel. The possibility or thought had never come to mind. "Well… I'd first ask how you found out… then I suppose I'd ask to know yours."

He half-smiled, not of joy… but irony? "I knew you'd say that."

"Because you already know me so well."

Humored, he turned the face into contentment before turning into a cold, yet serious expression. "If I told you… Raven, promise me that you'll never… ever… tell anyone. Your sisters are your only exceptions. No one else."

"I'd- never… tell. Carlisle, you can trust me." I started to get the humanistic feeling of adrenaline. Was I going to win over his secret?

"I… I…" he stuttered before seeming to terminate the thought and change the direction. "Follow me."

Hesitant, yet anxious. Maybe he was set out to kill me, or worse. But that undying urge of disquietude simmered in the underbelly of my mind and encouraged me with a fire that became destined to unearth this mystery. To settle for less would result in madness and sheer folly of actions. Understanding this disarray that Carlisle held- it was a necessity for me.

Stopping after several minutes walking through the forest, Carlisle seemed to doublethink his next move. "Raven, I know."

I stared at him, unsure of what he meant. Nothing came to mind about my portion of hidden privacies, so perhaps that was the reason for my cluelessness.

He seemed so still as he stood upright in a stance resembling an animal of some sort. His muscles showed through the fabrics of his clothing and Carlisle looked powerful. One word: powerful. Back facing me, I stared at his figure in awe yet angst.

"What do you mean?" I asked in an audible whisper.

"I realize that I'm cutting straightforwardly to the chase, but it's the easiest way."

I eyed him suspiciously. Walking slowly up behind him -yet keeping my distance-, I opened my mouth in protest to his assumption, but closed it in expectations for him to vindicate himself.

"You are… not like others. You have a certain way of being that contradicts normal human ways. You're not from here, and I don't just mean Colorado, Raven."

I gasped. He did know. All along?

What did this mean? Was he playing me? Did he fear me? Did he want to be like me? Who was he justifying himself as?

"You're a different kind, Raven. You're not as you seem. You're not human."

"What am I, Carlisle? If you know, you will speak it."

"Show me."

Something inside of me ordered my powers to take control. Lifting myself from the ground, I levitated behind his sight and into the trees. He turned around to see nothing but forest. Surprise and shock plastered his now alert face, but he still remained statuesque.

"Where are you?"

I watched him shut his eyes; apparently he was using his sense of hearing now. He knew I had to breathe. But I held my breath and leaned against the trunk of the tall pine. I turned my head forward- that meant leaving the sight of Carlisle behind me. I stared out into the cold and wondered how long I'd have to hold the air in my lungs.

Moment after moment passed… The thought of Carlisle knowing about me- in some ways it irked, and in others left me with relief. I didn't have to tell him myself anymore.

What would my sisters think? Would they approve? Would they have to know?

So many questions seemed to pop up right when Carlisle had figured out the answer.

"Found you."

I screamed and nearly fell off of the branch. My eyes gave way to the fear that shot from my brain at the sight of Carlisle right next to me. The predator's look in his golden eyes was prominent and deeply rooted within. His dark pupils lead to mysteries that were bound to be unfolded.

Maybe that look was a little too strong… strong enough to push me over the edge. I fell off the branch just by looking at him.

I caught myself in midair and landed safely on the ground. By the time that I'd blinked, Carlisle stood directly in front of me.

"W-What are you!" I screeched as I fell backwards into a pile of leaves. I was scared like never before. Maybe he was going to kill me.

But what did I have to lose?

"H-How…? How did- did you get up there in that tree?" I cried with frightened emotion spilling from my voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he stated calmly.

Gaining some ability and bravery, I stood and faced him. "I asked you first."

"Fine. Well, I suppose that if I know your secret… you should know mine."

"You think you know?"

His expression admitted before his words that he very well knew. It was more than just evident that he had the answer. He'd known for such a long time… but kept it from me. To protect me? To keep me? Maybe so… But no matter of consideration could stop the elegant flow of words from his lips. "Yes. You're a witch."

_Shit! He knows!_

Fuck… me.


	16. Vampire

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 16: Vampire

Okay, so he did know! However, that didn't mean that this situation had to backfire with an unfavorable outcome. I loved Carlisle. And… if he loved me enough too, then perhaps this could work out.

High hopes? Too high?

I stared into his golden eyes. It wasn't awkward; it was just quiet. His expression said that he understood me though? How could he accept me? A doctor of high esteem falling in love with a witch? At least I wasn't a devil worshiper, but still.

"And you're alright with that?" I asked very confused. At first, I was morbidly shocked. Now, I just prayed that Carlisle would stay with me. But he'd known this for a while… What would push him to stop at this point?

He didn't reply. I feared that was not a good thing.

"If you're not going to answer that, then go with your word. Tell me your half."

He unfroze and looked to me with concern. "It's complicated."

I shook my head and sighed. "Carlisle, what could be more complicated than being me."

"Being a vampire."

I stopped my breath and stared at him, trying to find a lie or fault. But he was far too blameless for me to read anything from his eyes.

"You… Why can't I find that a lie…?" I stuttered. Everything that I'd come to over the past few days… This truth- this new fact… it defied it all. Carlisle was just as much -maybe ever more- a fairytale creature as I. We weren't meant to exist; but somehow we do. Maybe Carlisle had answers… On the slightest chance that he did, perhaps he could share that secret, the reason. If he didn't know why or how, I'd still be fine with that. The knowledge we could share and explore seemed endless. But as I fluttered about inside my mind, I had forgotten the reality of it all.

I gazed at his face. He was slightly… pained?

"Why do you look hurt?" I asked in a delicate whisper.

His brow curved in as troubled thoughts came rushing into his mind. He caressed my cheek in his dead hand. "Because of what I am. Because of what you are… but you don't seem as it."

"I'm not a bad person. My sisters aren't evil, Carlisle. Please, just swallow it without an aftertaste- I am not a typical witch; I just- I have- I have immortality…" I begged.

"Evil? You could never be that, Raven. Never…" he cooed as he held me in his arms. I felt so fragile and destructible within his grasp. But instinct assured me that Carlisle would not once hurt me, even if he was a… vampire.

"Then why do people judge us? And what do you really think? I know there's something else, Carlisle…"

He sighed. "We're outcasts, what would you expect? And it's not that I'm pitying you, but I'm sad that you have been forced upon the same fate."

"I don't mind it."

"Being condemned to live forever and never change? It doesn't frighten you?" he asked with an edgy tone that I didn't quite understand. I couldn't picture Carlisle being afraid of anything, especially just life itself.

"I've been living it for a while now…" I mumbled in reply.

"I hope you realize that I don't mind it so much either… it's just a line that my son uses to scare people off…"

I tried to hold it in… but I laughed. Giggles still escaped me as I apologized, "C-Carlisle, I'm s-so sorry! It's just…" I laughed, "I don't even know…" I trailed off in chuckles and smiles.

He grinned and let out a small snicker, "It's alright, dear."

I pondered my thoughts… "What now?"

We'd happily established answers and confessions to a huge mystery. What was next…? He pulled me onto his back in a flash of white light, too fast for my meager eyes to really comprehend.

"W-What! What did- what just happened?" I squealed like a feeble, little girl.

"Don't worry… Just hang on."

And he ran.

Running or more like gliding through the forest, he carried my seemingly feathery weight without struggle. He must have been both strong and durable, not to mention intelligent… and from a different era. I was right, though. He and his family were probably way past their expiration dates, yet they had aged not one day. It suddenly began to make sense! The house's décor, the speech, the knowledge, the way… the way the Cullens just were… it all made sense. No more suspicions or uncertainty; this one little explanation elucidated every tiny misconception.

Vampire.

I was in love with a vampire? I thought that my life was worn and of no more use; but apparently, I had just a few more surprises up my sleeves.

I giggled gaily as he marked a small smirk across his face while we bolted through the forest like lightning and wind. Everything a sparkle and shimmer of green passing by, my eyes couldn't believe the excitement that my body was going through. I'd never tried this before with my powers; but I realized that maybe I should get out more often. A gasp escaped my lips once we hit a large clearing with a beautiful waterfall rummaging peacefully in the crevice of a mountainous peak. Wow… I really have to get out more often.

But our ride didn't end here, or so it seemed. Carlisle raced to the waterfall and stopped once we reached the rocky uprise.

"Ready for this?" he asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, for wha-"

He didn't let me finish before we shot through the air. I think I screamed… but I couldn't be exactly sure at the moment in unexpected midair flight. He jumped from rock to rock, barely touching his heels before taking off again. This continued strenuously until we reached the top of the mountain. He slowed his pace until he was finally walking.

He smiled at my unmoving actions. I still clung childishly to his back. "Raven, you can get off of me, now," he teased.

I shut my eyes tightly with a smile. "I'm a little stunned at the moment."

He chuckled and did an odd move too fast for me to really describe in personal experience. But, it resulted in me lying in his arms. I was still set in the clinging position, only I was holding onto nothing but thin air.

"You really have to stop doing that," I joked with a heightened brow.

"Doing what?" he asked as a taunting remark. He very well knew what I meant.

"Need I explain?"

"It would be interesting to watch." He eyed me with a playful challenge and kissed my right cheek. I smiled contentedly and let him hug me into his inviting chest.

Then a cold breeze swept through the mountain peak. I usually wasn't the one to shiver… but on this occasion, the temperature seemed to be in the negatives. Seeing my reaction to the chill, Carlisle rubbed my arm as if to heat it somehow.

"Do you get cold?" he asked.

"Do _you_?"

He smiled at my countering act. "No, vampires don't feel the pain of the cold or heat… except for fire. Trade secrets…"

"Ah, I see… Pain? Well… I'll just explain that we can feel the cold and heat, but unlike humans, it has no effect on our bodies' physical health."

He seemed to consider. "I guess that's reasonable. So you are cold now?"

"A bit… but I don't really get cold… It's my sisters that don't like it. I suppose it's just out of their 'comfort zone.'"

"Sleep?"

I smirked at his flawless face. "You sure do ask a lot of questions…"

"Yes, and you ask the same ones back. But how exactly does this life work for you? I'm not trying to be rude… just curious."

"I sleep just like any human. I dream, too."

He smiled. "Fascinating. Unfortunately, vampires don't…" he seemed to glance away from me and toward the beautiful forest beneath us. "I try to remember the last dream I ever had… But dreams, I can imagine, are even more difficult to recollect from my other life than the memories I had when I was awake."

"You can't remember anything from before?"

"Barely… just the basics. I remember… fractures of events… tiny portions of them. But everything seems like it was under some kind of dense fog; and then, once I changed, everything became… illuminated."

Carlisle was a very interesting person. His way of living and experiences were livid expressions that he kindly shared with me. Not only was he just pretty to look at, but he had things actually worth mentioning.

"I'm guessing that you don't eat either?"

"I've noticed that _you_ don't. But to answer your question, I live on the blood of anything that isn't human."

"Good lifestyle… relieves the guilt, I suppose?"

"My son thinks so… yet he still judges himself as a monster."

"Carlisle, I could never picture anyone in your family as a monster."

He grinned half-heartedly. "Why, that's what Bella had told me when I had to explain this to her."

"You had to tell her?" I inquired. The human? The human! No wonder Bella looked comparatively less attractive as the rest. She was actually normal… But did they plan to change her or eat her or what?

"No, but I let her in on a few minor details about Edward's soul reasoning."

"You propose to turn her." It was more so a statement looking for a correction if wrong than an actual question.

"Yes, once she agrees to get married."

"Isn't she only in high school?" I questioned with a sense of hypocrisy. Edward was how old? And in what scholastic grade?

"She's eighteen."

That seemed to be more understandable. But Bella was still a kid. Then again, it wasn't my rightful place to judge. It isn't anyone's rightful place to judge love.

"Well, come to think of it… don't your sisters date?" he asked.

"Yes… quite often… nothing serious… but I still don't approve of their…"

"Pleasure?"

"Wrongdoings," I corrected. I saw him nod his head from side to side as if to signify that he was weighing in the words.

"And you?"

"I haven't had a relationship for some time now… I was engaged once. But that was when I was human. I suppose it has haunted me to this day to never fall in love again," I replied sadly. "I wonder if Sam would be ashamed of me now."

"Seems as if the curse isn't stopping you presently, dear," he commented softly. He cared deeply for my past and he portrayed his emotions for it suitably. His angelic face was so kind to an extent that I couldn't imagine anyone else reaching. Considerate and loving… Carlisle seemed to be everything I needed to replace and thatch my heart together again. But Carlisle wouldn't just provide a filler -I doubted he could- but instead a new place for love to swell and thicken. Of course, no one could ever "replace" Sam; but could Carlisle perhaps restore peace to my itch and scratch?

"Even if my past hasn't made boundaries for you, Carlisle… I…" I couldn't put it in words. Promises can't be made if they are known to be broken one day. I would not allow myself to commit to something that I was unsure if I was capable of doing. Loving Carlisle might not be as easy in the future.

He looked to me with understanding. "You don't have to take the pressure. I'm not intending to give you any… If you love me, then you love me…. But if you don't… then I can't do anything against you about it. It's your choice, Raven; and dear, I won't hold regrets on you."

I shut my eyes, closing the connection between us. I couldn't bare this curse any longer. I couldn't hurt this man anymore.

"You deserve so much better…" I smiled under my breath at my remark. "But I want you so badly."

Another breeze swept past, taking my problems along with it.

"You'd really rather give me up?" he questioned with that one tone that specifically stated that he was up to something.

"Carlisle, don't make me take it back…" I moaned.

"You really want to give this away?" he asked. "Open your eyes."

It was breathtaking. He set me on my feet, and I stood awestruck gazing out at the fraction of the earth that lay before me. It was more beautiful now without the low fog like before that blocked my full view. Maybe I was more selfish and clingy than giving at the time, but seeing this… it opened my eyes to what Carlisle was giving me. He let me into places physical and mental that he'd probably never shared before, out of my educated guess.

"What do you think now?" he questioned, coming up behind me.

I smiled at the tingle from his icy breath. "I'm feeling a little egocentric."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek happily. "Come now, you're not self-centered… just a little, oh how would you say… besotted."

"Silly vampire… tricks are for humans."

He laughed and nuzzled his nose to mine. Still snickering with a dazzling smile he whispered, "I am not tricking you…"

"Very well…" I teased.

He chuckled, delighted by my response. "Let's go home, shall we?" He stole a quick kiss of my bluing lips and waited for an indignant riposte.

"I'm not planning to insult you," I assured with a smirk.

And in another flash, I was flying through the air on his back. Trying ever so hard not to scream, I clawed at his shoulders in adrenaline and fear. The rush of my nerves stinging my inner peace made my eyes snap together in the angst of the moment. Although I was nearly petrified, I had good faith that Carlisle would keep me from harm… and those unpleasant rocks that seemed to be waiting for me to fall to my stony death. I shut my eyes again as the picture played over in my mind.

_Hold on! Hold on! It's almost over!_ My brain screamed at me.

The wind swiped angrily at my face. How could Carlisle manage this on a daily basis?

Thankfully, I felt him slowing to a stop. It was over. But I didn't dare open my eyes, fearing that I'd be clinging to the back of a vampire on top of a cliff again or something like that.

I felt him rumble when a laugh escaped him. "Should I fetch a crowbar?"

I peeled my face from his shoulder and weakly attempted to detach my limp arms from around his neck. I couldn't quite feel my fingers or any other useful extremities. My legs remained coiled around his waste and refused to move.

"C-Carlisle…?" I mumbled as multiple shivers surfaced through my lips.

"Yes, dear?"

"Never do that to me again, please…"

"I'm sorry to say… but I'm happy that I will one day disappoint you."

I chuckled through my frozen lips. "I just can't wait."


	17. New Comers

**I'll try to have the next one up ASAP cause I'm on a roll but it's getting late! Expect the next chapter by Friday night! Oh and this one here, it ends sadly heads up play some violins in the background… can't decide if I'll throw in a Carlisle POV chapter or just jump to the next part of the story…. Want feedback people!**

–**Real RayRay (haha jkjk that's not my name! but I like that signature)**

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 17: New Comers

"Um… What are you talking about, '_I already sent the form while in Colorado_'?"

"Well… we figured that it'd be a lot easier to get a job when we dispatched the résumés beforehand," Regan explained.

"And all of you knew about this, and didn't feel like informing me on it?"

"Raven, you haven't exactly been the informer to us lately."

"It's Tuesday."

"And? That doesn't mean that you haven't changed."

So my friends caught me at that point. But I still couldn't grasp that they'd been hiding this from me for weeks. Moreover, I hadn't realized it sooner.

But I did have to respect family time… -which I really hadn't been doing since our arrival in Forks. I'd been too busy with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. It was beginning to guilt me, but I kept strong for the sake of it. I was in love- and they couldn't blame me for it. My sisters intentionally set me up. So they couldn't… they _shouldn't_ be mad at my actions. Though, I must be fair; I'd nearly spent every night at the Cullen house… without warning. Was it wrong? Maybe. Was it worth it? Yeah. That sort of mindset and rule was what guided my sisters' lives. They'd be hypocrites if they called the jury against me.

"So why again did you leave me out of this?" I questioned with _the tone_.

"We thought you knew, Ray. Sorry, if we put you on the need-to-know basis here, but you know how you're the nosy one," Edelle admitted.

"Oh, _I'm_ the nosy one? Look who's been up in my business, sister," I commented with a slightly humorous side to it.

"Don't you read our e-mails?" Shadia inquired.

I gave her a look that consisted of thinned eyes, a dented brow, and exhausted posture. "Uh… no… Do you read mine, or something?

"No…" she replied innocently.

"Didn't you think ahead, Ray? Maybe send a few things to a few places?" Michele asked with a childish smile. She knew that it bothered me how everyone but me was one step ahead. Speaking of it, I'd pretty much lied then to Carlisle about finding jobs. Oh, look! Is it a bird? A plane? No, it's something else to guilt me with!

"No?" I replied thinking of how obvious the answer was.

"And why didn't you send any résumés?"

"'Cause I don't e-mail everybody's ass!"

Rather than an argument, my remark resulted in laughter. _Ugh_. How pitiful.

"And you are planning to be?" I asked swirling my hand about to signal I was ready for information.

"Well," Mia began as she gained composure, "it's temporary, but I got a pretty penny to look forward to at Nordstrom."

"Same here, but at this garden supply store… something like that down the road from the mall," Michele added.

"You're telling me that you all applied for jobs and actually got them!" I asked while my face contorted oddly in stress.

"I'm a veterinarian!"

"Electrician in the house baby!"

I scoffed. Edelle was practically a doctor already, let alone a vet. Shadia… I could picture her illegally using her powers to bring in the bucks when a power outage came around.

"Let me guess… Regan, you already found your future career?" I propped my fists on my waist and stared at the pale, green-eyed girl.

She sat very ladylike with her hands neatly placed in her lap. "Oh, I thought you got the picture… and I didn't really think that you'd want me shoving my job in your face…" she replied quietly, knowing that it was pissing me off.

"You might as well," I groaned as I pinched the skin between my eyebrows in frustration.

"I got hired as a construction worker to build that new parking gara-"

"Okay! I've heard enough, have fun going to work!"

I admitted to myself that I might've overreacted. But I'd been hit with a lot in the last few days. Speaking of which, I didn't have the heart to tell my sisters that I was in love with a vampire. Quite frankly, I didn't think that they would believe me. I surely wouldn't if the situation came around from Shadia or Mia. But I had to keep in mind, would they respect it even if Carlisle were human? Due regards? Maybe Regan… but I doubted the others would have a shred of reverence. Like usual, they'd mock me as a first response. Perhaps "usual" wouldn't be the best term, but if it was like before with Sam… then… -but that was five hundred something years ago. They _should_ have changed my now. At least, my highest expectations believed that.

But now, all of the Cullens knew of my family secret. Did but one sister of mine possess awareness of their neighbors'? No.

It came to mind that it could be conceivably best if I looked to Carlisle for some advice.

Or not…

Maybe all I needed was a nice drive through town to get my troubled mind off of everything.

Wallet in hand, cell in other, and keys in pocket, I stepped to the door.

Well, short to sum up but… it wasn't long until I reached the town's edge. Small shops and diners lined the wet sidewalks where suspicious people watched me pass. Maybe a red Ferrari wasn't the best idea… But a little flash never bothered anyone. However, something about their scheming whispers irked me. Forks wasn't the little town back East where everyone waved to those driving by; instead, the creepy and overly long beards tied with drenched clothing gave the impression of a future ghost town soon to come. Although there were a few teenagers here and there to carry on the lineage, overall… this place was nearly dead.

"_I could be brown; I could be blue; I could be violet skies! I could be hurtful! I could be purple! I could be everything nice_!" My "Grace Kelly" ring tone vibrated in the passenger seat.

Technically, for me it wasn't illegal. But the cops didn't know I was inhuman… Either way I still picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Um… er… I… I- I-… I-… um… uh…"

"Jesus Christ! Just spit it out!"

"Raven… stay calm… pull over if you have to."

"God, Shadia, I swear if you mixed up my scrolls-"

"No! No! It's not that!"

"Then…?"

"I-… I-… Um… don't be… mad… 'kay?"

"…Shadia, what's going on?"

"I…"

"Seriously, Shadia. What the hell?"

"I… _Ugh_! Fuckin' screw it! Just come home, Raven!"

"Wha-"

She hung up on me.

Eyes thinning in suspicion and anger, I made a loud u-turn and headed home. What the hell happened? Were they in trouble? Did they burn the house down? Did they burn the Cullen house down? …Even now I couldn't take my mind off of him. But besides that, the fear of something gone terribly wrong consumed me.

_Okay, lie out the facts, Raven._

No one could be dead… and nothing sad happened… or else Shadia would have been crying.

Obviously, it had to have been something that would utterly piss me off. But what?

Even more clearly evident, it couldn't possibly be anything good either.

Then what could be causing this… madness?

My tires screeched as they raced at unmatchable speeds up the private road. I was panicking badly. And if this whole thing turned out to be some stupid spider that the others were afraid to kill… I'd… I'd… God, don't tempt me.

Halting to a stop, I put my car in park and raced up the steps. Fiddling with my house keys, I just gave up and rung the doorbell several, quick times in annoyance. I just couldn't get inside fast enough.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open…

_God, why do I have to live with the burning suspense!_

It turned out to be a guilty looking Shadia.

"What! What! What!" I nearly shouted.

She remained quiet and shameful.

I squinted my eyes, waiting for a reasonable answer.

It looked like she was about to speak; however, she sighed in anxiety first. "Okay… I'm not letting you in until you _**promise**_ to not… blow up…. 'kay?"

"Ye…ah… Just… what's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Um… okay, just listen for a sec… You know how…" she looked away in discomforting uneasiness.

"I know…?"

"When…" she sighed harshly to herself and looked up to me with determination to get to the point. "When we became what we are… -Follow me here, Ray… When that happened… and we couldn't figure out why… Well… I tried that… again…"

"And? Shadia! What! What happened!" I clutched her shoulders expressing my complete disbelief in her story. I believed her… but I couldn't grasp that she tried. "How could you! Why!"

"Well… n-nothing b-b-bad happened! Just…" she trailed off with a helpless whine.

"Just…?" I ushered her to go on.

"I… ch-ch-ch… changed… some… hu-hu-humans… and-,"

"**YOU WHAT!**" I screamed as my inner flames burned my fiery lips. "**How dare you even think to try and practice that spell! How could you, Shadia! We swore! And now you have condemned more souls! I can't even look at you!**"

I shoved past her violently. My eyes flickered black in my rage as my powers became out of my control, spinning the room with a savage wind. The walls shook in my fury and I stomped into the house.

How could she! I cursed this day! "**WHERE ARE THEY!**" I howled.

"Kitchen! In the kitchen!" she cried out in dreadful fear.

My hands in tight fists, I marched into the kitchen. Two strangers sat nervously by the counter. I growled under my breath. Jumping back, they cowered away from my monstrous expression. I couldn't blame them for having such fear.

"Raven, Raven, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I- I- didn't mean to!" Shadia cried with fear.

I hissed as I turned to her. "You bring two strangers into my house after an accident that resulted in their sudden initiation into witchcraft! God dammit! We just started a new life here!"

"Raven, calm down! It was an accident!" Edelle shouted coming near.

"An accident? An accident! Look what happened last time with that '_accident_'! One of you could have died today! _THEY_ could have died today!" the words scraped my unhappy throat at the reminder as I pointed towards the strangers.

"Carlisle!" Edelle shouted.

Why did she do that? What would he do! Did they think that because of his name I would suddenly be alright! After this! How dare they!

How could they…

But the answer surrounded me with something that made me somber… made me stop the harsh breaths… made me remember reason and virtue.

"Let go of me, Carlisle," I grunted disconsolately as I squirmed out of his arms. I took a step to my side to look at their bewildered faces with disgracing judgment. I nodded my head in disappointment and stepped away.

The reasons that led me to believe that Shadia had intentionally put my sisters and herself in danger also brought me to the conclusion that ended in shattered relationships. Could I ever look at her the same way? Not for a long time I presumed…

As for Carlisle… who's side was he really on.

I left the house and started towards the forest. I was far to furious to give a damn about what they thought… about what Carlisle thought.

How could she do that! She knew how much was at risk… how much pain it would cause.

I'd lost too much.

And I wouldn't allow myself to let it ever happen again.

How could she do that to me?

Betraying her own sister?

Backstabber?

Traitor?

Still trustworthy to some extent as before?

Answers… I couldn't find them within my anger. But I wasn't ready to let go of my rage yet. I believed that I felt I deserved it to a point.

I wouldn't let anyone in my family down by allowing them to die by some stupid mistake… I wouldn't let Sam down… again. It was my duty to protect my sisters when he was gone. It was a vow that I promised to myself… and to his grave. I'd never let any harm reach them. I loved them too much to let pain take them. But I failed Sam… would I just as easily fail them as well?

No. I would not permit such a thing to occur.

But was I hurting them? Was I? Did Edelle call Carlisle in help or in need? For protection or support? My friends feared me. Did I want that type of control over them? No.

I supposed that Carlisle now thought of me as a monster. I'd let my demonic powers take the best of me… right in front of him, none the less. What did he think of me now? Did he love me? Fear me? Hate me? Not want me anymore?

Stupid mistakes are made for a reason. Did I overreact to unintentionally drive Carlisle away? It wasn't of my power to govern the ways of life, but I did rule over my choices- good or bad. If my powers frightened my sisters, or lover, or new family members… I didn't mind. But if they feared me overall… would my sisters even respect or consider loving me at all? Could Carlisle love a deranged witch?

Had I condemned myself to loneliness… would I survive that type of self-induced torture?

I felt his presence. "Go away…"

"I do not aspire to bring war or justice. Can we just talk?"

"Carlisle, you don't know what this feels like…" I mumbled, unable to face him. A sob escaped me.

He waited patiently for me to continue.

"I live under a curse… How could she knowingly bring it down upon me again? After… after… Sam died…" I cried, "I… I … couldn't stand living…" the sobs came louder as the tears gushed from my eyes, "But… I… I… couldn't kill myself. Because I knew that I had to protect them… I… I… got angry… and now they fear me! These wretched powers make my loved ones fear me!"

I crashed to the soft ground and cried madly into my palms.

"Love, you are not wretched; just misunderstood," he said quietly kneeling down to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely to his chest while I cried buckets.

I always thought that I deserved much more than I had; but I didn't deserve Carlisle. Not one bit.

"Go away, Carlisle… J-just leave me be!" I shouted, standing. I swatted the hand that came to hold me. More tears fell once I had denied him. I suddenly felt so hollow. I wanted him to be here with me, but I wanted to be strong on my own.

That was the problem I had. It wasn't pride. It was independence.

_I wanted him to be here with me, but I wanted to be strong on my own._

"Don't follow me anymore!" I sobbed loudly in an agonizing pitch. "Just go!"

I felt like I was tearing myself apart. With every word, I regretted far more than I wished to say. So many holes punched through me out of my own faults and frailties.

I looked into his eyes…

I wanted to kill myself for doing that do him. I would do it.

The pain struck deeply in his features and screamed through his glassy pupils.

The tears formed rivers down my cheeks as I read his face in morbid guilt. What had I done to this perfect soul…

He waited for a few seconds before turning…

And leaving.

I collapsed and cried into the earth. This was all my fault. Everything that complicated Carlisle's life recently was my fault. The reason why Shadia had been so insecure was my fault. This entire uproot was my fault.

The decaying leaves that softened my collapse were cold and moist with the rain. I then realized that they were only so because of my tears.

What did Carlisle think of me now?

I started sobbing in greater agony now. I feared losing him more than anything… and I'd just driven him away. I'd singlehandedly ruined my life.

"Come back…" I sobbed quietly into the dirt. "Come back…"

But as I lay there for a long while… he never came. Nobody came.

"Come back…" still no one answered to my cries.

"Come back…"


	18. Sobering Encounters

**Ha, so this chap's a little shorter than the others, but I found it necessary to have it be in a rush. Next chapter, I'm planning to have it in Carlisle's point of view starting right when Raven goes to him to apologize. I promise it won't be as quickly spoken as this one! And the 100****th**** page anniversary is coming up! Keep reading for a special treat!**

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 18: Sobering Encounters

That undying pit that remained painful in my chest… it never stopped throughout the night. I spent the darkness in the forest, too angry with _myself_ to bring my body to the mirror. I was not aware of the current opinions that floated in gossip about me- I honestly didn't care. I didn't want to hear the charisma. I wanted to die. Perhaps that was the reason why I never moved from this place in the dirt. I thought that maybe I could eventually pass away if I lay in the leaf and brush unmoving long enough, minute by minute losing the will to live. Or I'd go mad. Could crazies feel pain? Could they feel regret in the situations and consequences they faced?

I lay on the forest's floor. Dead leaves surrounded me and partially covered me, too. Perchance it would be best if my body perished along with them. It wouldn't matter… if I left. I'd be with Sam. I'd leave C…

I couldn't bear to think his name. Thinking of that eight-lettered title would lead to that pale complexion… which could lead to that wavy, blond hair… and to those pinkish lips… to those golden eyes… to… to…

I began crying again.

Really? How could I have done that to him… I'd let out my anger so easily…

I had questioned Shadia of her crimes… not realizing the hole I had dug myself into.

Solutions? First, I'd have to bring myself up from this self-endued pit. Then I'd have to apologize to Shadia and Edelle… and my new… roommates. But could I even begin to ramble on the possibilities for Carlisle's sake? Should I go see him, or have him come to me when he was ready to forgive me? Should I call him first? What would I say, telephonically and or personally? What would I even say to my sister!

This was the exact reason why I never did these things… making up for them was much too hard of a task for me.

A few minutes into my thoughts, I head uncertain, little footsteps. Too light to be of a man, too spread out be a wandering child. The feet drew closer, and I slowly rose from a drowsy state of mind to sit up and face the small girl before me.

She waved, unsure of her real next move. "Hi…"

"They mad at me?"

"Nope…" Mia's quiet voice trailed off as she looked around the small clearing. "Did you sleep here last night?"

"I wouldn't call it sleeping…"

A pause broke as we waited for each other to take a turn in speaking.

"Is Carlisle…" I gulped in fear of the words, "gone…?"

Mia turned her face to mine and examined the guilty look portrayed in my features. She lifted her brow yet kept her lips in a thin line. "I wouldn't bet on it… but I'm guessing that you two got into a fight?"

"No- not a fight… but I think- I- I- _know_ I hurt him," I said looking at the ground.

For another long spell, Mia observed my frail movements. I had a feeling that she was initially judging me, but at the same time, not choosing sides. Her oval, chocolate-brown eyes had a sense of care and understanding that often met with mine. Yet, never did she fully grasp my reasoning; however, I did suppose that no one could, seeing that we were all only _people_… not human anymore.

"Come on… Let's go home."

I watched her notion with her arms. "I don't think I can, should, or will…"

"You got mad at her; it's not like you murdered anyone… I hope."

"Always the optimist," I mentioned.

"You _know_ I'm not… but it's nice to hear you in sarcasm again." Mia truly was a very pessimistic person, but that accusation overlooked all the times that she was positive when bad things happened… Like now, for instance.

I finally gave up my spot in the pile of leaves and started picking the brown flakes from my hair and clothing. I resorted to my powers and easily removed the remaining leaf fragments from my wavy curls.

"You _really_ need to shower…"

"I'm completely aware… but I think that will have to wait…" I sighed and started walking, leaving the depressing forest behind me. With each step, I felt submission and disgrace. I was returning to the battlegrounds to consort with the generals after a bad attack and loss. I was succumbing to her needs, and it very well had better be worth it.

"You're going to… never-mind…" I wanted to take it back. But knowing Mia, she'd never let a "never-mind" get in the way of knowing what I was going to actually say. Nay I let her, on the other hand.

"What were you going to mention again?"

I sighed, and not just because I saw the house in the near distance. "Cut me some slack… I was just wondering if you're planning to… -_not to sound cocky or anything like that_, but back me up or whatever."

"Uh… heck yes. I can't believe she did that either, Raven… but I'm not… er… um… picking out teams… I'm just adding the facts."

"Thanks… I guess?" I ended with a twisted edge. I could understand her point; even if I'd rather her not get into this… regardless if she was backing me up or not.

"Carlisle's on your mind, isn't he?" Mia surprised me with that one. Instead of a mock, she sounded like she cared.

"You could say that," I replied quietly, knowing that it was the full truth.

"You really think you hurt him, don't you?"

I gazed in her direction, not completely at her though. "I _did_ hurt him. Mia, if you could've seen his face… I just wanted to die because of what I'd caused him. I've never felt so terrible…"

"Not even with…"

"Don't bring Sam into this. You know how he wouldn't want it."

"This relationship between you and Carlisle?"

"No, this drifting among our sisters… And I'm sure Sam would want me to be happy… even if I question this on my own watch."

"Do you think it's wrong?"

"What's with all the questions?" I stated with an annoyed twitch.

"Sorry… just making conversation, I guess."

"It's fine… But to answer… I honestly don't know the difference anymore."

And with that said, we reached the property. I peered through the glass walls as best as I could. The only thing I could make out though, was a girlish figure by the hallway. And sooner than I could at that moment realize, Mia opened the door and waited for me to enter. Almost lifelessly, I strolled into the warm house. She closed the door behind us and dispersed herself from the room. Either she was really thirsty, or she had plans for me to talk to someone else… alone.

I figured that I should run while I had the chance.

Before I reached the top of the stairs… I smelt an unfamiliar scent?

I heard some commotion down the hall a bit. With an odd expression on my face, I daintily waltzed to an open door. Shadia's room?

I peeked inside to find… _an Emmett_? I say "an" because… he seriously looked like Emmett… but he wasn't.

"Um… Hello…?" I asked. It sounded as if I was speaking Welsh, but it was just a questionable choice of words to say to a stranger in my house.

He perked his features and turned around. Maybe not so much of an Emmett from the front side… but descriptively speaking, this was Emmett's long lost brother. Suddenly, it seemed to hit him like a truck. The stranger jumped back from the sight of me and landed on the other side of the bed. Was this guy a lunatic?

I waited for a verbal response.

"Um… I take it you know who I am… or at least what I'm capable of doing… so… um… who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked. I sounded to be concerned for him… mostly for his mental well-being.

"Raven!" Shadia screeched coming up behind me. "D-Don't freak out! Th-this is Alberto! Or Berto if you'd like! He's my boyfriend!"

…What? What was going on? Were they purposely leaving me out of this or something? Because the last time I checked, this was about a stranger… two strangers… **Stranger**.

"Did you just call him your… boyfriend?" I asked with thinning eyes. "Not that I'm mad… just very… very confused."

"Yeah… about that! Well… um… where do I begin? I was in the forest, cooking up some you-know-what that you've forbidden us all from making… and then two hikers show up… and accidentally get… well… you get the point. And then it turns out that Berto is a really great guy!"

Wow… that was a lot to take in. "And the… other one?"

"That would be Michael Willsmith… He's… um… rooming with Michele…"

"There are like seven open rooms…?" Now I was really starting to wonder what was going on.

"Yeah… about that…"

I had already a good guess that Michele and Michael were also together… after only a one-day meet? Then again, I had to consider my situation with Carlisle…

Carlisle…

"I need to talk to Carlisle. I'll be back."

"W-What? You're not mad? Wow!" Shadia's illuminated face seemed to be so joyous of my acceptance; but really I was just too confused and sidetracked to really think about those problems. I already had some of my own to fix.

I raced down the staircase.

"You talked to her?" a sudden voice asked from behind me.

"Uh… Y-yeah, I did… and I met that Berto kid…" I stuttered as I stepped frantically around the room. For some odd reason, I had a rush of epinephrine surge through me- giving me the confidence to face Carlisle.

"Okay? Great… I guess?" I heard Mia trail off as she turned and walked into another room… very confused.

I opened the front door with determination. But it wasn't the blond I was expecting. –Not that I was anticipating Carlisle to just randomly show up… but who else would really be here at my doorstep?

Bleach, bleach blond hair that frayed out at its edges… Pale, pale white skin, almost to the extent of being albino or a vampire at that… And… just about the freakiest ice blue eyes I'd even seen. Hitler's assistant?

"Um… hi…?" I greeted with uncertainty while raising a suspicious brow. I was in a hurrying fuss, consequently, I had barely any patience.

"Hi…?" he replied. His voice seemed like it just hit puberty… Questionable? Duh.

"Hi…?" I trailed off with an even longer pause.

"Hi."

"We're a non-soliciting family…"

"What?"

"Uh… what…?" I returned. I seemed to be very confused today… but great at spreading it, too.

"Is Edelle here, or what?" he asked, peering behind my shoulder and into the house.

"Yeah… exactly… Or what?"

"Austin! Hey!" Edelle screeched, approaching us quickly.

"Hey, babe…" he commented charmingly as she ran up to him with a welcoming hug.

"Oh… so this is your date?"

"Yep! See you after the movies! Bye!" And with that, the two blonds ran from the doorway and jumped into his car… driving away, leaving me stumped with an unmatchable amount of confusion.

Rolling my eyes, I turned towards the inner part of the house. "What! You all get jobs, then all of a sudden you- might I mention _all of you_ get boyfriends, too! We've only been here for five days!"

"Hey, I'm single," Mia added quickly as she passed me with a cup of tea.

"Yeah, yeah… keep walking, Miss…"

I grunted of the irony… and of being sidetracked. Carlisle. No more distractions.

Literally… even if I'd have to kill this Michael Willsmith guy.


	19. Repercussions

**Congratulations! We've finally reached the 100****th**** page of this story! YAY! Anyways, this is the little treat I promised! It ends with an unexpexted twist that even I didn't expect to happen until later in the story! Hope you guys love it!**

**Keep reading. Stay happy.**

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 19: Repercussions

CARLISLE.

Perhaps she now hated me for being so intruding during her time of need. But honestly, I viewed it as her moment of weakness, at which she needed me most. Raven was somebody that wanted to be left alone when hard times hit her, at least I presumed. But by reading her cries, I felt that she truly wanted me there… however, was too proud to give in. Her needs weren't essential- and I took it that she probably got into this mindset when she was turned. By not needing food, or sunlight, or anything that a human would need, I could understand how she felt detached. Indestructible? No, I doubted that Raven saw herself as that. Yet at the same time, her will forbade her from letting herself think that she was weak.

She knew and admitted her faults; but could she rightfully correct them?

Yes, I had faith that, within due time, she could redeem. But of what price?

I worried far too much for her… yet not enough for her to know.

I heard in the distance rapid beatings to the earth. Who was the one running, though, was the question. Unable to pick up his or her scent while upwind, I remained alert. Although soon enough, I heard a feminine wheeze come from the unknown passerby.

I waited by the door, too dedicated to look out the window and ruin my personal surprise. But once I waited a rational amount of time to pass after a knock before opening the door, I was shocked.

Raven jumped towards me with open arms.

"Carlisle! I'm so, so sorry! I- I- didn't… I wasn't meaning to hurt you… I can't even find the words…" she whimpered from the crevice of my neck.

I smiled at my lucky catch. "No need to be sorry, dear…" I hushed, picking her light figure up from her feet and carrying her inside. I didn't expect such a wonderful thing to just come to place all of a sudden. It was as if the darkness from the night before had been lifted and shoved away.

"You've always been such a gentleman to me… even when I didn't deserve it. And I have been so selfish," she confessed, accusing herself of crimes not worth mentioning.

"Raven dear, you are anything but selfish and pitiful."

She looked up to me with her dark eyes. The tears nearly fell from her dry sobs. "I am. You may not realize this, but I feel it with a passion… I'm too selfish, and proud, and… just a mess. And I'm sorry for dragging you into my fucking life… Excusez mon français…"

"Last time I checked, 'fuck' isn't in the French dictionary," I whispered quietly next to her ear with an approving smirk. Naturally, I felt her frail body shiver from my words. I was so immorally amused every time by her reactions that I considered doing this more often. The little vampire inside of me that possessed me to think of such thoughts was… different from what most would call virtuous, instead utter turpitude.

I leaned over and gently pecked her lips. Again, I felt her tremble from my touch. I cunningly smirked.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" she teased quietly.

I smiled at her strong determination. "Does this answer your question?"

Actually, she beat me to it. Her pleasing, luscious, rich, sweet taste was nearly unbearable. She was truly alluring to my eyes as any other man would be attracted to her. Her reddish, tantalizing lips slightly parted, giving me the cue to slip my tongue into her appetizing mouth. I felt her hands slowly climb to my neck and grasp the curls of my hair, encouraging me to take her further. I pressed her against me tightly, holding her nearly off her feet. But as she rose higher in satisfaction of the kiss, so did her legs, one by one, around my waist. I pulled her against me again as we brushed up against a wall.

I gave one final lick before give her time to breathe. She gasped for air but her mind pushed her to forget about oxygen and focus solely on me. As I felt her pulling my hair, I saw she was ready for round two.

I hoisted her up and shoved her against the wall. She enjoyed the roughness and clung to me by my waist still with her long, parted legs. Tempting… ever so tempting…

But I held strong willed from my masculine needs and continued to kiss my dearly beloved to the matches of her heart's desires. Raven moaned as I stroked her involuntarily. I reframed my hands back to my control. Not noticing the quick removal, she still happily enjoyed my lips. I aggressively pushed her frame against the wall again, this time not noticing the small photo that shattered at impact. The shards fell to the floor, but neither of us had the will to stop and clean up. Her legs slowly fell limp from their tight wrapping. As she leaned back she let me finally hold her and take over. Within time, I pulled away from her mouth and kissed lightly down her neck to her collarbones, grazing them with my sharp teeth. I then let out a loud guttural groan as her waist drew upward against mine, stroking me through my pants. I paused my kisses as I savored the dirty saccharine moment.

She observed my pleasure with an expression pertaining to a childish look of curiosity. She then seemed to ponder the thought that spoke silently: Do you want me?

I did. But I wasn't just about to go and "hit-it" with her. Besides, my kids would be home soon; and I'd like my time with Raven to be long and pleasurable, not on a parking meter.

I looked back to her. Raven still had that stare in her eyes. "Of course I do. But now isn't the best time."

Before she could give any hint of disappointment, I ran my tongue up her neck and she shuddered like never before. Her back fell erect and she moaned in a high pitch of sensual heights.

And with that groan, I knew I'd finished my work. I raced her up to my bedroom and laid her gently on the bed to recuperate from the day's profits. The small breeze bellowed through the long, elegant sheer curtains allowing us both to catch our breaths.

I gazed at her figure in the clouded sunlight. She was so peaceful and full of grace just by the way she lay there looking back to me. I smiled contently. Responding back with a twitch of her enticing lips, she lifted her hand to rub my cheek. Her skin was a texture of smoothness that I'd never felt before by any other.

I supposed that we were both feeling that moment when you just _know_ that you love that person. It was as if I couldn't ever love anyone but _her _from now on.

But, I could not by any means conceal the fact that this was… heading to a bad…

Consequence.

Humans, vampires, werewolves, witches, fairies, monsters alike, they all existed with rules.

I was well aware that crossbreeding was against one of them. Edward and Bella had faced the same problem -different species- with end results that forbade Bella to remain alive; even today it had not been settled completely.

How long would it take for the news of a vampire/witch affair to travel to the Volturi.

It wasn't a question. It was a future that we could only postpone for so long.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: CRAZY TWIST RIGHT? By the way, I love reviews! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	20. Lies and Cures

**So I bumped out this chapter as fast as I could! Hope you guys like it! And oh! Carlisle's little secret is spreading fast around the house! Oh what's this about a… human? I'll try to bust out a new chapter sometime before Wednesday! Hopefully I can include some power usage. So sorry that I haven't really had any time to show Raven's powers throughout the story. But anyways, here you guys go! Keep reading. Stay happy!**

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 20: Lies and Cures

"Do they know how to handle this life?" Carlisle gave me a concerned look. I shrugged off the fact long ago that he didn't need to keep his eyes on the road, understanding that he was in complete supervision regardless if he watched or not.

"Shadia said that she'd explained everything… the rules, the limitations, the control…" I trailed off with a frustrated sigh.

"Control?"

"Alberto… has… powers… He can amplify sound waves."

Carlisle burst into laughter. Although I was in stress, somehow the ring of Carlisle's pleasure calmed me down. "It's just the irony of it all… I'm very sorry, my dear. Please forgive my intrusion… But what about Michael?"

"None, to my surprise."

"Well, I'd be shocked if you weren't. It would seem only normal to gain a supernatural enhancement after the change, in your case. Is he the only one who doesn't have…?"

"Yes… and I find it more than strange…"

"You sound suspicious," Carlisle added as he observed my expression.

"Who wouldn't be, Carlisle? It's just…" I sighed roughly, "By the sound of Shadia's voice over the call, she seemed to be purposely leaving out Michael…"

His brow slightly deepened as if the suspense was kicking in. His lovely voice hushed down a bit as he suggested his next thought. "Are you sure she just wasn't overlooking him? I mean, after all, don't you think she'd want to show off Alberto, her new mate, instead?"

"You have a point. But I just have that feeling…"

"Like?" He took my hand and ran his curious fingers across my palm before holding it gently in his own. I felt that he shared my questioning thoughts, even when he doubted the subject.

"I don't know. Just that something's wrong."

I considered the facts and possibilities. Carlisle had pulled some good points to this, but it still didn't add up. Was Shadia hiding something from me? About Michael? I shook my head with a smile. _No, that's stupid… What would she hide from her sister? Ha…ha…ha…_

Carlisle continued to speed down the private strip, now with a distracted face. I knew he was thinking the same things. We were quite similar when it came to debates such as this, and that was one thing that I adored about Carlisle. He was just like me- just a little paler. Bringing our entwined hands to my face, I examined his pale skin in contrast to mine. I was still pale, but not as white as him. I then observed a… ring? It was very old, I presumed. A lion, hand, and banner of three clovers.

"What's this?" I inquired. Perking his attention, he smiled.

"It's the Cullen crest. We all wear one. And I can see… you've kept… your engagement ring?"

I shivered at the reminder and pulled my hand from Carlisle's grasp. The pain seemed to resurface every time the subject popped, even if I was in love with the vampire right next to me. My fingers cringed and hid themselves in my lap. I sensed that this had hurt Carlisle in several ways.

"I'm sorry…"

"It was a long time ago," I replied hollowly.

"You still love him, don't you?"

I'd had this talk with Carlisle once, and I'd hoped to keep it that way; but as usual, my hopes failed me. The ripping started. I finally had to face the day when I'd have to choose one or the other. Sam was dead, and was not intending to come back. But I could never let go.

"Yes, I do love him… but that silver line of life and death separates us. And forever will separate us."

"I'm sorry, dear. –And even if this doesn't help… Je t'aime, ni la vie ni la mort ne m'arrêtera."

I shook my head in humorous disbelief. "Avez-vous un problème à parler anglais quand vous dites que 'je t'aime'?"

"No, I do not have a problem speaking English when I say that I love you," he teased in reply, burning the last of my self-pity into a smile.

"Then say it. –Not in French, I might add."

He pulled into the driveway of my house and parked his car on the edge of the property. With a pleasant smirk on his angelic face, he paused, waiting for me to become frustrated. I gave him _the look_. He chuckled and took my cheeks in his hands. "I love you, Miss Raven, with all my heart, no matter what language I say it in." He kissed me, winning me completely over.

"You charming, charming, bastard of a vampire of mine."

He chuckled once more and stepped out of his Mercedes. In a flash, he was opening my door with a smile. I blushed red in my cheeks, but it soon turned into an unhappy sigh.

"Seems like I've returned home too soon," I commented under my breath.

"You were gone maybe four, five hours?"

"It's a good enough guess…"

Within due time we reached the front door, Carlisle's arm happily wrapped around my waist. We were both more than determined to meet these new family members, even if Carlisle wasn't an official part of my family. I considered probably apologizing to Alberto for the way I acted, but it was only instinct. I knocked on the dark wood and waited eagerly.

"I can feel you shaking, my love," he whispered naughtily into my ear.

"Do you do this on purpose?" I questioned with a smirk. It seemed as if I'd caught him off guard. His expression confessed even more then his rising smile.

"You do! Don't you!" I exasperated with a twisty tease.

He pecked me on the lips. "It's only natural, dear."

"Um…?" Mia questioned as the girl stood sort of grossed out in the doorway. She looked back and forth between us with a raised brow as if asking us our business… But I live here…?

"Shadia is forcing me to meet the noobs… as much as it antagonizes me…"

"Yeah… They're not exactly my cup of tea either, Ray, but they're nice people," Mia confessed with a giggle. She beckoned us inside and we accepted the offer. "I see you two have made up."

"I suppose you could say that," I replied looking up to Carlisle. He stood inches taller than me, but I never did mind the wide difference in height.

"Um… I'll go get Michael and Michele. Oh! By the way, have you met Austin?" Mia asked with enthusiasm.

I chuckled at the memory. "Yeah… he seems to be an interesting guy… I guess."

"I haven't; but he's staying for dinner with us when he brings Edelle home."

"Excuse my intrusion, but I was under the impression that you don't need to eat?" Carlisle said hesitantly. He looked confused in a way, in contrast to my loathing expression.

"I detest it! Why do we have to have dinner with the guy?" I interrupted

"Raven, it's right of passage. Carlisle, we're only doing this to make it _seem_ like we're human," Mia replied to both of us. Then, Mia's face seemed to freeze. "I- I-… wait! What! Why- Does he… does he know?"

It took me a second to realize what Mia was asking. I forgot that she didn't know that he knew…

"Yeah… about that, Mia. Carlisle knows… everything."

"Uh…" her face twisted in astonishment. "Everything?"

"What? You didn't tell her, Raven?" Carlisle asked.

I also had forgotten to mention to my family that Carlisle was a vampire.

"Mia… I have… Carlisle and I have a wee confession."

"What?" she asked as a spasm of her muscles forced her to slightly jump out of stress. She was probably thinking about how much of a hypocrite I was for telling the family secret. But then again, Carlisle was the one who asked.

"Don't tell the others yet, they might become too overwhelmed. Carlisle is…" I sighed. I wouldn't be able to say it.

Coming to my rescue, Carlisle calmly spoke out. "I am a vampire."

It took a few seconds for it to settle in before she erupted with laughter. "Oh the irony!"

"Déjà vu…" I grunted under my breath as I rolled my eyes. At least I knew that she believed it; and she was taking it pretty well, so well to the point where she finally gained enough composure to excuse herself to fetch the newest of our coven. I just hoped that I hadn't just made a huge mistake.

We waited in silence. Growing restless, I turned to Carlisle for entertainment. His statuesque gaze was so melting. I just had to take one kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck and seeing his pleasurable smirk, I pressed my lips to his. I parted my lips and started taking in his scent and taste with every suck.

I heard him conceal a rumble in his chest. He pulled away with a satisfied smile. "Mustn't get carried away, love…"

I smiled at his remark. "For now… for now…"

I watched his eyes dart towards the staircase in a swift transition. I turned to gaze at what interested him so much to find nothing but a structure of wooden steps. "What is it?"

"I hear… a heartbeat?" he replied with a suspicious expression.

I stared at him with a furrowed brow. I understood what this meant, but who would be the intruder. But studying Carlisle's mysterious eyes only provoked the misunderstanding. Maybe Austin and Edelle were here… or Bella had come over. But it still didn't provide any explanations. I waited for Carlisle to answer to my uncertain gaze. But instead of reacting to me, he addressed the people coming down to meet us.

Mia and Michele led the two newest members to the living room where Carlisle and I stood in silence. Alberto towered over Mia and stood still inches above Michele. The one I presumed to be Michael stood about the same height, maybe even taller than the other new wizard. Michael's dark skin and shaved oval head was exceptionally defined with masculine cheekbones. In contrast, Alberto's round face and features showed a softer overall appearance. Both were lean and shared brown eyes.

I began wondering when Shadia would pop up to stand beside her creations. But beside that query, I noticed a serious question sprouting quickly in my mind. Why was Carlisle now so suddenly confused? He stared intently upon the two men, silent but with an aura of suspense. I placed a gentle and hesitant hand on his arm, signaling that I wanted in on his thoughts.

Seeing the need for a moment of privacy, Mia hinted for the others to leave us. And as instructed, they left as silent as Carlisle and I stood: dead silent. As soon as they left, I cracked the short train of questions.

"What…" I wanted to finish the query, but something about the look in Carlisle's eyes put my lips to peace.

"Michael. He is still human. Shadia must have lied or something… I can hear his heartbeat. Smell his human scent. The life is still in him," Carlisle's words rushed quickly from his solemn lips.

"I knew something was up. That's why he has no powers! He's been faking it. Why would they lie, though?" I questioned, even if I knew that Carlisle didn't have all the answers.

"I don't know… But think about it. Who is the one lying here?" Carlisle's golden eyes peered into mine, and I understood what he was saying. What if Mia thought that she was telling the truth… but really she was only believing and spreading a lie…

"We'd have to find out who was there when Alberto was changed. But that doesn't work, because it was only Shadia… Who would really be in on it, though?"

"Michael would have to know, though, right? Because he's having to play the role of pretending to be immortal. He's with Michele; maybe she staged it?" Carlisle suggested. He knew we were getting somewhere.

"Yeah… that's an option. But Shadia strictly stated that it was her."

"She could have been lying…" Carlisle trailed off as Mia entered the room alone.

"What's going on, you guys?" she asked with a worried brow.

I turned to Carlisle, silently asking if we should ask or not. We didn't know if she was on the side that was lying or on the side that was being lied to.

"Michael is human."

"Way to blow our cover, Carlisle!"

"Um… what are you guys talking about?" Mia seemed to be confused instead of shocked… which she would have been if she were the one lying. She would be trying to find out how _we _found out.

"Michael isn't turned. Somebody has been lying," I said, trying to help Mia straighten out the facts.

"No wonder he has no powers! I bet it was Michele!" Mia fumed. Apparently, she must have been angry that she wasn't the one plotting this time.

"No… I don't know about that… You see," Carlisle began with caution, "if it was Michele, you'd have consider the motivation. Why would she do this? Just to gain the approval of her boyfriend to move in with you?"

"But Shadia was the only one trying to recreate the immortality potion… she did it behind all of our backs," I stated, denying that Michele had anything to do with this.

"Why would Shadia lie?"

"I don't know, Mia. I mean, if Alberto and Michael were hiking together… don't you think that they both would have stumbled into it? What if… what if no one is intentionally lying…?" And it went silent. I'd sparked the realm of new possibilities for this situation.

"If… Then… But that would mean…" Mia trailed off in sudden realization.

I knew it to be evidently certain, enough to speak out in such a bold statement as to further imply the meaning of my concluded thoughts. Icy and quiet they slithered from my lips.

"Then Michael is immune…"

"Raven!" Mia called as I rushed out of the room, adrenaline pouring through me to find this boy whose blood was of some natural antiserum to this curse. The day when I'd finally understand why Sam died. It was today.

I ran into the kitchen frantically. The two men stared at me in fear. I rushed over to Michael and ripped his arm from his side to feel his wrist. I trusted Carlisle's judgment, but had I see for myself that Michael was still human.

I felt the blood pumping beneath his coffee skin. I peered into his eyes seeing fear and confusion.

"Human…" I hissed. I wasn't angry, but I felt something that I couldn't describe. Angst and jealousy… Wonder and horrid shock. He survived? And remained human? How could he have survived the curse!

I fell back and crashed to the floor on my back. Carlisle flashed to my side using his vampire speed. I imagined how this must have scared the other two that weren't in on his secret, but a lot of supernatural things had occurred lately that they couldn't have understood either.

"He's- he's… human!" I gasped wide-eyed. I scrambled for my feet but found no success as I rambled my words. "How! How!"

"I- I- don't know! The dust covered me and- and Alberto- but- but- I-… I- d-don't!" he stuttered.

I finally calmed down to the point where I could keep my thoughts to myself. I could see Mia in the corner of the kitchen petrified of the current event. Carlisle held me closely on the ground, doing his best to keep me from regretting anything later.

I felt the presence of the others come into the room. Michele was one of them and she ran to Michael's side.

"He doesn't know…" she whimpered. "Nobody knows…"

I gasped for my heavy breaths at the truth and resolution before me.

Nobody knows… Maybe I wouldn't be able to explain why I even existed today after all, let alone why Sam had to die.

The words echoed in my mind. Not even my sobs could shield them out.


	21. Foreplay

**(haha get it, rated R and this is chapter 21!) OKAY ATTENTION! It seems as if I cannot write lemons in Raven's point of view…. Argh… femals…. Anyways I will continue this chapter in 22 in carlisle's point of view. FORGIVE ME but there is no other way!**

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 21: Foreplay

I felt a tad bit better after I apologized to the noobs. Wow… that usually never worked out for me. Funny, I thought, how it's the little things that I still noticed more than others, even as an immortal. It's the little things like a chromosomal pair and a family gene that make a difference. Michael, unknowingly, was a descendant of one of the Quileute tribesmen. Somehow he was related and carried twenty-four chromosomal pairs, instead of human twenty-three. At first it was hard to grasp the idea that werewolves existed in this world, but it came around to me. So maybe Michael wasn't immune after all, but it pulled a good point: only humans could become witches. 

None the less, Michael still moved in with us.

Word traveled fast about the Cullens. My sisters weren't that enthusiastic about me dating a vampire, but in the end, Michele was dating a werewolf. Carlisle, although one day to instinctively become enemies, found Michael to be a nice guy, besides the barely noticeable dog odor that seemed to perk Carlisle's tolerance every now and then.

Austin, the newest trendy topic, found us to be a hospitable family, even if we were a bit off of the norm. I'd seen him once, but coming from Edelle, they had quite a few things lined up. Hopefully, in a few days we could reschedule the cancelled dinner that was planned to happen the day that we'd diagnosed Michael as "still human." Carlisle had greatly come in handy with his medical skills, resulting in the discovery of his "_wolfy ancestry_" as Edelle called it.

Life just seemed to be falling into place. A peaceful place, especially with Carlisle by my side.

"And… concluded…" I stated with a dramatized jab to my paper to end the sentence with a period.

Carlisle smiled and kissed my cheek. "I didn't know you wrote journal entries?"

"Well, when you're a smashing half millennia old, it's nice to look back and see the grammar changes." I giggled as he snuffled playfully into my neck. My notepad and pen fell to the floor as he nestled around with me. I kissed his cheek and pulled him closer. His skin lightly sparkled in the clouded sun as we lay on my Barcelona couch letting the forest breeze swim through the air.

"You know it's our one week anniversary," I said with a content grin.

"Really? Because it feels as if I've already spent forever with you… and I can't wait for more."

"One week," I repeated happily as I climbed onto his chest. "One week from the first day I met you, and I'm already head over heels."

Amused, he pecked me with his lips on every inch of skin he could reach. I rested on his chest and looked out the window to the glorious view. Never had I felt so at peace.

"I love you," I whispered daintily next to his ear.

"I know," he replied jokingly.

"Let me guess, David Deangelo?"

"Naturally, of course, my dear." He smiled and stroked my hair, entwining it within his fingers. "But, I hope you know that I love you back, my sweet Raven."

"I know…" I mocked with a giggle.

"Tell me, do you love me enough to face terrible consequences?" he asked as his fingers tensed while they continued to weave through my hair.

I had an inner puzzle. But whatever Carlisle meant by his words, I'd accept on all costs. Leaving out the question of _who_… or what he was calling a consequence, I answered wholeheartedly. "Yes, I'd do anything."

"Thank you." Somewhat relieved, he pulled himself up to kiss me lightly on the lips and trail down my neck.

"What do you have in mind, though?" I asked with questioning eyes.

"Well, my reasons have nothing to do with what I'm about to do."

"And what might that be? And what are you hiding?" I asked, bumping my nose playfully to his.

"You'll know sooner than you'd like…" he trailed off.

His hands moved to my back, cradling my posture securely within his grasp. He gradually moved his lips to the edge of my shirt and lightly nibbled on the bordering skin. His eyes trailed to mine, not asking permission, but stating what he was about to do. I leaned back as he slowly removed my shirt, unbuttoning, and pulling my sleeves down. My hair draped over the edge of the couch and Carlisle held my limbs above my head. I moaned once his teeth scraped down my revealed chest. Biting, sucking, licking every piece of nakedness.

In one swift move, he ripped open his shirt with his hand, still keeping the other around my wrists. I gaped at his beautiful chest. I craved to run greedy hands down it, only to be apprehended by Carlisle's firm grasp.

I gasped at the sudden heat coming from us. His tongue licked to the top of my skirt, only to be ripped in half by his teeth, allowing only a small, lace line of defense.

His lips reunited with my neck and I shivered at his voice. "Stop me now."

"Never…" I moaned as I felt him rub against me through his bulging pants.

"I don't want to hurt you; you still have a choice to deny me," he hissed painfully as his need begged for him to just skip the chitchat and take me. His whine like a trapped animal, shrieking to break free. I was the only one with the key, yet I held it tauntingly from him.

"Hurt me, Carlisle, hurt me, please," I pleaded desperately as my suffering want spilled for him.

A rumble shattered through his chest. "You're not a afraid… that I might… lose control…"

"Lose it… lose all of it…" I encouraged as I began melting for him and his beast.

He leaned up and removed his shirt, while I marveled at his body. He straddled my waist in foreplay as he unbuttoned his pants. "It's been a long time…"

"Too long. Now shut the fuck up, and fuck me," I demanded.

.

.

.

CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!


	22. Satisfying Her

**HELLO! The continuation from last chapter! I am so sorry that I hadn't just done this in the first place, but I seriously didn't want to have to change everything into Carlisle's point of view! Hope you guys like the lemon! Haha and it has a cute/teasing ending! Keep reading. Stay Happy. :)**

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 22: Satisfying Her

CARLISLE.

Some part of me refused to take her… but my other devious, menacing, overwhelming half was more than just a twitch.

A rumble shattered through my chest in anticipation. I realized how I could only stand so much, even with my strong tolerance to desire. I could only promise so ample until I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. To my luck, I'd fed in the past few days, gaining enough strength to refrain from sneaking a small bite from a mysterious taste. But I could not dare to take the chance to overestimate my tolerance. Everyone viewed me as the strongest from hunger, the one who was always in control… but everyone has their faults, even me.

"You're not a afraid… that I might… lose control…"

"Lose it… lose all of it…" she encouraged as I felt her hunger for me rise from under her mere tease of panties. I smelt her intoxicating scent growling for me… melting for me and my beast.

I sat up, removing my shirt, while I watched her marvel at my body. I straddled her waist in foreplay and started unbuttoning my pants. "It's been a long time…"

"Too long. Now shut the fuck up, and fuck me," she demanded. The look in her dark eyes so serious and filled with lust…

I gave a raspy chuckle. Amused, I smirked almost evilly at her tantalizing remark. Running one cold hand up her mesmerizing cleavage, I bent back down to kiss her neck. Devouring with my lips over her shaking nape, I felt her temperature rise to a degree almost human. The warmth soon falling through her melting center, coursing down from where my mouth kissed her neck.

She shuttered as I grazed her breast with my teeth, working slowly, still under my mental control.

Her hands begging for release, I finally let go… for now. Her arms rushed to feel me. Her skin colliding with mine, creating soft almost surreal feelings spark across where we touched. Nakedness on the brim of completion, Raven clawed at my second button that still lay untouched. She tried ever so hard to release the monster behind the thin fabric, almost crying in shrieks of frustration. Humored, I licked up her body from her waistline to her cheekbone.

My hands went to her sides, cupping her perfect figure, and then glided down to her thighs. She groaned for me to hurry, but I persecuted her, knowing how tortured she felt and the relief to shortly come.

Losing patience, but still too helpless of the pleasures I was giving her, she clawed at my back; she encouraged my wrath to speed past the foreplay, but with a steady smirk, I held strong to temptation.

Unexpectedly, her hands magically found their way to my pants, unbuttoning and summoning out the beast. She stroked with skilled fingers… I let out a low, guttural groan at the pleasures she caused me. Holding my weight on either side of her as she continued to rub me, my inner tolerance began to crack. I'd forgotten the feeling… _this _feeling.

I came down to her lips again. Her breath accelerated faster than before. I focused on her bottom lip, tugging and nibbling, as she continued to work her way down under. I grunted at her touch, feeling myself grow harder… and hungrier for her flesh.

I pressed my fingertips into her skin, fighting the urge to take her. Stalling as much as I could, trying to give her the chance to pull out. She stroked faster now, and my stance became unmoving as I savored the sensual enjoyment. Letting rumbles escape from the pit of my throat, I nevertheless sought to buoy her ambitions from falling from their original intentions. The lust captured in each moment that her hot breath scattered across my revealed skin, burned within me with the fire that I begged myself to control.

Her eyes -now distinctly darker- stared at my features, pain swelling from her. I felt her throbbing beneath me, waiting with a blazing urge.

"You still have a choice, Raven," I whispered steadily.

Her answer was self-explanatory. Raven's red lips crashed to mine with fierceness, claiming what she now owned. Calling her arms to wrap around my neck, she granted me the access. I pushed against her, forcing her to lie down as I prepared for the intercourse. Sliding off my pants and boxers, she tried not to blush and stare at the snake to soon invade her.

She loudly squealed of pleasure as I slid first one, then two, then three fingers into her. Stretching and stretching until I found my animal-like need unbearable. Taking three, wet fingers to my mouth and sucking on them, I finally gave her the look that this was it. Giving in to her whimpers of need. I took two fine jerks to my cock and slid in my tip. Fighting the fire that encouraged me to take her hard and fast, I resisted and slid in slowly… filling every inch of what she had to offer. I heard her gasp of the feel… the pain of my ice against her heated insides. Skin now temperate in human terms, she took short, mild pants for air. I paused unmoving while I mastered the control. Something inside of my vampire-self seduced me to forget her pleasures and feed upon my own. Squeezing the last thought of rape from my clouded mind, I steadily began pulling out. Her whine for more shattered my pace, and I succumbed to Raven's desires. I gradually picked up speed as I started moving myself into her as deep as I could while still managing my strokes within the time limit.

My mate nearly screamed of pleasure while her back arched in the painful enjoyment. I pumped again and again, finding different angles and her many reactions.

"More!" she screeched as I hurried to melt her orders away. Slamming into her now, I pulled her hips to mine, forcing harder with every thrust. Grunting with every stroke and pivot, I explored her skin with shaking palms.

I found her spot once she hinted with a high-pitched moan. Slowing to a gentle pace, I rubbed against her spot with longer passes.

"Carlisle…" she breathed with huffs of steamy pleasure while I still lingered inside of her, holding against her nub to create due satisfaction. She moaned again as I felt her inner muscles tightening around me, shaping herself to my extremity.

Groaning to the touch of her warm walls collapsing around me, I started to thrust again. Her near screams began to shimmer out of her lips while I found new places within her narrowing cave. I spread her legs wider as they fell limp around my waist. I noticed her breaths becoming longer and more exhausted as we hit the forty-five minute mark. Seeing that she was just as easily tired as a human -more or less, on my assumption- I slowed my pace, although it slightly killed me to restrain from full force.

I felt her tightening again, this time with the exhaustion to make it that last. I grunted while I tried to pursue her orgasm farther before departing. She screamed my name in magnificent satisfaction while we both came… I pulled from her gently and ran her to her room down the hall in a flash that no one could have seen, even if they were in the house.

I set her down softly in the bed, lying beside her as well. She nuzzled against me, tired as hell. And she fell at peace after a hoarse compliment:

"Carlisle… you fuck well… my dear…"

I chuckled at her remark and kissed the top of her head. Considering to charmingly counter her statement… only to realize that she'd already fallen asleep.


	23. Sunday After

**MY DEEPEST, MOST SINCEREST APPOLOGIES! I'm really sorry, guys, for not posting this up sooner! I've had a lot of work to get through, brochures to construct, friends to console about depression issues, and I've been exhausted! Excuses! Excuses! I know! I know! But I will try my very best to bump out another chapter before Saturday! Thursday is a big day at an open house that I must attend with my peers and associates, Friday I have a wedding to attend, and that leaves me only Wednesday and maybe like half an hour for the others! SO my DEEPEST apologies again if I don't make it within schedule, but I shall try my best! And I hope you liked the previous lemon!**

**YOU DESERVE A SPOILER FOR WAITING SO LONG! Next chapter I'm thinking of dedicating to the Cullen boys, Raven, and her friends, planning to have it be very humorous! Austin is a character in my REAL life and he's made so many hilarious experiences occur to me that I had to have him in this story! He's a real… interesting boy, he is… ANYWAYS hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next! Keep reading. Stay Happy!**

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 23: Sunday After

After a rather… um… never mind… afternoon, I fell asleep.

Undoubtedly, I'd feel the burn of embarrassment if this little intercourse escaped from either Carlisle or me to one of my sisters or Carlisle's "kids." They weren't really his kids… but what else was I suppose to refer to them as? Pets?

Luckily, Carlisle's family had taken themselves and my friends to a game of baseball… apparently of Alice's accord. Knowing her supernatural ability, I presumed that she saw this day coming. Although I was thankful for her sudden change of plans for the family, I found it just as humiliating to know that she knew what was happing all along. And hopefully they were far enough away to avoid Edward pitching in on our excitement…

Violated enough already, I couldn't stand to think that Edward might have been reading my thoughts and feelings yesterday afternoon. If only I could make a mental shield against him… but Bella had taken control of that fantasy long ago.

I opened my eyes with a happy groan. Cold lips felt their way up my cheek.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Nine thirty…" he mumbled happily against my skin. The tickle of his breath made me giggle in delight.

Rolling onto his chest and resting my head in the crook of his neck, I looked outside into the silver sky. My fingers lingered along his skin as his hand trailed down my back, suddenly falling to sadness. The abrupt end of dancing tips resulted in a perk of my curiosity. I propped myself up onto my elbows. I examined his expression, a grimace hiding within the lines of his smile. "I may not be a mind reader, but what is it?"

Not daring to speak, he removed one of my arms from his chest. I fell to my side with an_ oomph_ as I collided with his hard chest. He mumbled an apology as he fumbled around with my arm, signaling he wanted my submission. Holding me gently by the wrist with extra precautions, he looked between my eyes and my limb?

It took a while for me to realize what he meant. A diseased looking purple.

I gasped. "_What is that_!"

"They're bruises…" Carlisle's guilty tone was morbidly of self-disgust.

"Oh…" I trailed off. I didn't think that Carlisle was that rough with me yesterday, but apparently I overestimated his abilities. "Is this the only one?"

"Several others… but… most are…" he trailed off with a grimace. His eyes trailed quickly down and then back up to my face. "Are… genitally located."

Another small _oh_ escaped my lips. He sighed and blinded himself with his eyelids, closing off his golden beams from reaching mine. "I am so sorry, Raven."

"No need for sorry, Carlisle. It was well worth the consequences." And before he could protest, I kissed his pinkish lips passionately with grace. Was there but an ounce of regret? No, and it was bound to stay that way. His lips took control of our kiss and worked their way to my temple.

"You are amazing…" I whispered.

"And you have a visitor coming," he quickly replied with a hint of a grin. Suddenly, he was fully dressed; and with another cold flash, I felt his hands hastily working with my body. And then I was dressed.

"I could've just as easily done that myself, you know," I taunted.

"Yes, Raven dear, I know," he said with a smile, pecking my lips and helping me up. I stumbled into his grasp as I lost my equilibrium. Giving me a concerned look, he hesitantly watched me regain my balance. "Are you… feeling alright?"

"Just a bit shaken up, that's all."

With that, Regan walked in, as beautiful as ever. Her dirty blond, nearly grayish hair shimmered in the silver light. Her curious, green eyes observed Carlisle and me with a form of confusion, soon leading to doubt. I had a clue to her mental tangent; she probably was wondering if there was a reason to our _too-ordinary_ location in the middle of the room, just standing there, waiting for her. I'd find it odd, but who knows what is really going on in people's minds these days…

"Just wondering if you two were planning to come to church with me?"

"Church? We never go to church…?" I stated with a quirk in my brow.

"Well, I was just wondering if Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens were…" Regan asked returning the sassy dent in her brow to me. Humorous bitch, Regan usually was… _I'm complimenting her, of course_.

"You go to church?" I asked while looking up to him with a deep question lurking behind my irises.

He understood what I meant and gave me the "_really?_" look. "No, my family doesn't attend. But just because we're vampires does not make us sacrilegious."

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of burning to a crisp at the sight of a cross."

He chuckled with a grin and kissed the top of my head. I felt Regan twitch at the sight out of fear; perhaps she was worried about Carlisle's handlings of me.

"Raven, may I have a word…?" Regan asked quietly, not taking her eyes off of my vampire lover.

I didn't take to consideration the odd action that Carlisle preformed; he'd excused himself and disappeared out the door with not one word. I looked to my friend. Her face concerned, but why? She came forward slightly disgruntled, and beckoned me into a hug.

"Raven, you're my little sister. I love you, and I love that you've found someone again… but…" she trailed off as she pulled herself away, still keeping her hands on my shoulders. "But… hear me out."

"What is the matter?" I questioned softly. Hesitantly thinning my eyes in a kind form of caution, I nodded my head for her to continue.

"Listen, Ray… Carlisle's a great guy and all- and I'm really, really happy for you… but I'm worried."

"About what? He'd never hurt me… ever. And- don't forget that I can defend myself. All of us can, Regan- you know that."

Our choppy phrases didn't seem to bother her insistent grammar; but I knew that corrections weren't on her mind right now. She dropped her thin hands from me, sighing in defeat. "I knew you wouldn't accept my warnings."

"Warning? I'm listening as best as I can, but what is your… heart of the matter pointing to?"

"We don't know what else is out there." Suddenly the room felt darker.

I slowed my movements as I took my time thinking about what she'd just said. I turned my body towards the window, feeling the cold breeze sweeping in. It was going to rain soon. Maybe weather did have something to do with the way things went on. The drama, the arguments, the vindicated lies… I began to wonder if it was somehow connected. But the current matter had to be resolved.

"What do you mean… _we don't know what else is out there_?" I faced her again, the fear plastered on her face. She held in her words as I embraced her shoulders, giving one gentle, yet urgent shake. "Regan, what's going on?"

"W-What if… Carlisle and his family aren't the only ones out there?"

"You would've thought we'd run into them at least once in our lifetime," I assured her. Other vampires? Really?

"Hypothetical, Ray. Think outside the box for once."

"Maybe there are, maybe there aren't. What difference would it make?" I countered, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"Humans… some of them don't approve of gay marriage…"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of analogy?"

She sighed harshly and looked me in the eye. "Do you see my point or not, Raven."

Maybe Regan was getting somewhere with this. I softened my features and nodded. "You're saying that there are other vampires out there that… won't _allow_ this thing between Carlisle…" my voice trailed off as she nodded with a fearful expression. Regan never got scared, at least it always seemed that way. Nightmares never kept her awake; darkness never blocked her path. If she was afraid of this… then it had to be real.

"Should I ask him…?" my voice was no louder than a faint whisper.

"You need to."

But I definitely didn't want to.

I knew that somehow I'd find out. Even if something inside of me was doubting that Carlisle would tell the truth… not that he would lie, just that he would try to avoid the real answer to keep me from worrying. But what was really out there? Werewolves… but Carlisle only knew one tribe, and one tribe only. Vampires… Carlisle never mentioned others. Witches… my sisters and I were the only immortal ones on this earth. What could he possibly hide?

I found him outside, sitting on the porch. Joining him while kissing his cheek ever so gently, he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't want to ruin the peace, but I knew it was more than just a simple request from Regan.

"Did you hear…" I questioned, referring to my conversation with Regan upstairs.

"No, but it was hard to resist." He smiled and his cold breath tickled my skin.

"In that case, I have a question for you." Something burned me to stop it there. I got that last second feeling that perhaps maybe it'd be better if I didn't know.

"If it's about last night… I can assure you that-"

"No, I'm not asking about a sexual rating. It's about what…" I sighed in frustration. How would I put this? If Regan was wrong, and he had no clue about what the hell I was trying to say, I'd look like a complete idiot.

"You can ask me anything, dear. I won't mind."

"Carlisle… it's…" I let out another breath and grew some determination. "My sisters need to know what we're up against, if we even are against something."

His smile immediately and literally fell flat. His face lost it's animated glow like something had just taken his joy away. He tightened his grasp around me slightly, as if to pull me to safety. And he began with a solemnly grim tone, "I know what you mean, Raven. And no, we're not the only ones… Many of which are our friends, others not so much."

"And… do they know about…"

"No, I hadn't even guessed, myself, that kinds like you existed in the world as we know it. And it wasn't until not long ago that we discovered the werewolf pack. I'm led to believe that their existence is overlooked in the vampire world- unseen, a myth."

My eyes trailed distantly as they followed Carlisle's hollow gaze. He always seemed so living and full… until now, I hadn't realized how dead he could look. This worried me.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It would give us an advantage, if needed…"

"Why? Why, would we need an asset such as that? Are you talking about… like benefits in war?" I questioned. Maybe I shouldn't have called it a war; and it may have been impertinent of me, but what else would I call it? A wild card in a board game?

His eyes trailed farther away from me, but at least I felt him coming back into it. He looked around as he nervously rocked and shivered, probably just because he was so used to pretending to be cold. "Think of it this way, Raven dear. If perchance, chance hit us at the wrong time, and something like a _war_ occurred, we'd know that backup would be coming our way to help little Forks from becoming a bloodbath."

I debated on that. So he was saying that it was possible? But this didn't at all tie in with what Regan was trying to manifest. "If… these other vampires found out about werewolves… what would you imagine their reactions to be?"

His brow momentarily dented within itself. "Shock, at first. Maybe they'd try to catch one… experiment… make slaves…"

"You make them sound inhumane."

"Remember that they aren't human, Raven; they survive off of them… like parasites… leeches…" his guttural tone was of some disgust as he stared nearly angrily towards the ground. My feet involuntarily swiveled inches away from where his eyes stared- they got the instinctive feeling that harmful beams of fire would rain down from his morbidly displeasured eyes.

I didn't think of Carlisle as a hypocrite, but one thing etched into my mind. "Then what do you live off of?"

"My family and I have adopted a new way of… feeding."

"Which would be…?" I cocked my head towards his in patience.

"We live off the blood of animals; nothing more," he replied. I couldn't find a hint of a pride anywhere on his face, as if he felt just as guilty taking an animal's life in contrast to a human.

"Every immortal lives with a curse…" I shyly commented.

"Yes… very true."

"Carlisle, what if the… other vampires… found out about witches… What would _or will_ come of this…? Does it matter they know about me? About us?"

His eyes slowly came to mine. "I'm afraid of those answers."

I lightly gasped. The way Carlisle was putting this- I knew that we had something coming… something bad.

A breeze scattered brown oak leaves our direction. The wind seemed to be speaking unwelcoming words. I clung to my Carlisle, my vampire.

I finally had something worth fearing.

_Let them come._ I thought. _Let them come, and we will take them down._

Carlisle's lips brushed my forehead. He truly loved me, didn't he… Could I afford to even think of losing him? No. And I never would let anything harm him, even if it meant to release every bit of black magic my powers could possess. I would allow nothing to stand in my path of happiness with Carlisle… nothing… no one…

"Are you willing to take the risks that come with loving me?" Carlisle whispered gently into my ear.

"Yes." I kissed him with a surge of passion. His lips pained and cold, he kissed me back, showing his dedication and love.

"Je t'aime, my Carlisle, Je t'aime…"

"I love you back, my sweet Raven." He sealed his words with an everlasting promise of love.


	24. Austin Parker

**So sorry that this one took so long to bump out! I've had a busy, busy week! Hope you guys love it! And especially the ending! Almost 4,000 words in this one, so I hope it'll hold you over till the next one! And I want to finish the next chapter by Wednesday! Time me you guys! Hahaha!**

**Keep reading. Stay happy!**

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 24: Austin Parker

Even as everything seemed to settle in with little controversial disruptions, I had that odd feeling that something was coming. Somewhat at peace? Yes, I found myself in that happy place where all the neighbors waved while you drove by and you could come home to a loving 1950s type of family. Maybe not exactly like that… but creepy stares from Eskimo hillbillies and a semi-human family made due. And I was happy with what strange things my life was given.

Almost three weeks had passed and half of my friends started working. Regan shipped off at exactly 7:00am to construct that new parking garage and fix weather-damaged roads. Shadia usually accompanied Regan on her way to work, seeing that her last car had been totaled… and they worked within a reasonable walking distance from each other. Mia's first day at Nordstrom came about quite nicely. Hearing that she'd made friends with a current co-salesclerk, I began the train of realization as to why she would always stay longer after work than usual now. I hadn't met this girl… oh, what's her name… um… Zoie! Yes, Zoie Camp! Mia dropped word on us that Zoie… was… immortal. Long story… Appearing as an African-American, twenty-two-year-old, bright, cheery, musically-inclined, independent female… Zoie had come into immortality while stumbling along a group of witchcraft hippies in 1970. Gifted with the power to change the color of things, somewhat like camouflage-mutation, she sprouted an envious fever among her former friends… resulting in a fight, which led to fire. Zoie was the only survivor.

But just the fact that she was an immortal witch like us- that was the big kicker to me!

It perked questions, though… maybe there were others who knew the spell. But like our own story, Zoie said that she didn't think there were any other immortal witches like her. Turns out, Zoie was glad that she'd been wrong all along.

Edelle had been spending a lot of time with Austin. Flat out. But I was happy for her, and I didn't mind that Austin was spending the night almost everyday… I couldn't blame him; he was stuck in a one-roomed apartment with a child-molesting freak of a roommate. He could spend _all the time he wanted_ with us. Not to mention, I'd spent quite a few nights over at the Cullen's.

But even then, Austin was practically moving with in with us. He was an okay guy, maybe a little annoying every now and then. He was funny… in his own little, creepy, Austin way. But luckily for him, he got his very own room right next to Edelle's… the only bedroom with a currently up-to-date and working bathroom.

Sure I was little jealous, but I didn't need it. I'm immortal; I don't get up to take a piss at 3:00am. Too bad for Michael, he still had the humanistic trait of eating and disposing, although he was a werewolf.

But I still wanted that bathroom… Overall, this was house was amazing… regardless if we still had to add in the bedroom laboratories.

"And… Finished…" I trailed off as I concluded my journal entry.

"What'cha writing there?" Michael asked, plopping on the couch next to me.

Actually, I didn't mind the constant interruptions in my writing that much anymore… probably having to do with my relationship with Carlisle. He brightened my day, even during the hours away at the hospital.

"Oh… nothing…" I replied with a smile.

"I bet it's some poetry!" he taunted. I could see why Michele liked him: in contrast to her care, in comparison to her likeness, but he tended to her heart's flowers.

"Right, right…" I mocked as I used my powers to levitate my journal above my head; teasing his quick jabs to grab it, but making him fail every time. I soon just sent it back to my room and mentally made the door shut and lock itself.

"No fair," he mumbled as Michele joined him by his side.

"Bonding… I like what I see, Ray-Ray. Glad to know that you've finally lightened up," she commented with a genuine smile.

"Well," I sighed, "don't give me all the credit."

"Speaking of the devil, when's that little vamp of yours going to come by tonight?"

"After he gets home from work, I suppose… Why, do you have plans?"

"Edelle wants to have Austin join us for movie night."

My brow lifted and I rolled my eyes. "All the movies we have suck… and badly, at that."

"So? We laugh our asses off half the time! And besides, Raven, you know that Austin will make it a memorable experience," she replied with a devious laugh.

I tossed the idea around in my head, debating on my future actions. "You have a point… should I ask the Cullens if they'd like to attend?"

"Beats me! But… do you think that it would be kind of weird or awkward for the newcomers?" Michele inquired. It caught my attention when she used the plural form of "_newcomers_." Who else was planning to come?

"Your term?" I questioned as my brow peaked in curiosity.

"Mia invited Zoie and Tyler over… No biggie… just that it'd be a nice way to introduce them into the family…"

"Oh," I mused with that little quirk. I made my bluff obvious so that she could get my sarcasm.

"What? Are you suddenly becoming antisocial? _Oh, wait!_ I forgot you already are!" Michele teased with a distressed nod.

The only reason I gave my bluffing expression was to sarcastically pretend that I didn't know what was already going on. Michele was indirectly implying that we were getting new family members. Zoie, because of her immortality and strong bond of friendship with Mia, would be moving in with us. -Wait!

"Who the hell is Tyler?" I blurted loudly.

"Zoie's bf…" her tone seemed more concealed. And she only did that when she was hiding something.

I gruffly sighed. "What's the circumstance with the boy?"

"He's… um… werewolf, too!"

I wasn't exactly shocked, more so just feeling the exhaustion of having to deal with another immortal in my life. My eyes trailed irritably to Michael as he sat unsurprised by the news.

"I'm guessing that you were in on this as well, Michael?" I stated with an unhappy monotone.

"Yeah… about that, Ray," he started with a grimace. "We've been… sort of keeping some stuff from you… stuff that would ruin your… um… 'happy-streak' as you might put it."

"Here's one thing," I gestured them to move in closer while I leaned into the triangle, as if speaking of a secret. Shouting as loudly as I could into their faces, "Well you assumed wrong!"

Recuperating after the sound blast, Michele shrugged with a sigh. "Sorry, but we just weren't sure how you'd handle it."

I closed my eyes with a grunt. Getting used to this _need-to-know-basis_ thing, wasn't my cup of tea. "W-Whatever… I don't care if this doesn't make sense at all- how- who- where- I don't care. Just- _Ugh! _Just, it would be nice to know things like this beforehand… meaning before you guys decide to let random people off the streets move in with us."

It wasn't really their… right to hide something like _that_ from me. But could I really argue against myself in this? No. Or at least I didn't want to. I'd probably just mention it to Carlisle, regardless if he took my side or not. I could always talk to him, knowing that he'd be there and listen to me ramble on about family problems like this. Even after half a millennia of existence, I felt that I didn't even compare to the kindness and care that Carlisle gave. Maybe it was just my generation or era that just so happened to be bad. Just look at Columbus; he enslaved the Indians for not giving him gold!

But besides that- besides it all… I'd never met anyone so perfectly fit for me. And now with him on my mind, I wanted the hours to pass by faster so that he could join me again for another walk in the forest or trip to the mountains or simple kiss… I'd pay nearly anything for one of those, especially when I was starting to get antsy about him. Agitated by the slow clock, I waited in my room, doing nonchalant chores to organize my laundry and unpack the procrastinated boxes. But my impatient peace came to an end while I raced to the front door, hearing a faint knock.

Again, it was not the blond man I was expecting- more so wanting to see.

"Ray-Ray! How's it hang'n?" the boy that I'd come to call Austin greeted. His crystal blue eyes still grasped my intuition. Such odd eyes… But who other than Edelle could find him?

"Hello, Austin. Come on in…" I trailed off.

He gave a crooked smile and jostled strangely into the house. I stood unmoving while I observed him waltz around aimlessly in the hall. Maybe he was a bit delusional after all.

"A little lost?" I questioned with a forced chuckle.

His eyes darted to mine as he swung his body in my direction. "Do you smell that?" he asked enthusiastically.

My brow creased in confusion as I looked through the still air. "Um… no…?"

"Come on! It's apple pie!" he raced through the hall and towards the kitchen.

Highly amused by his acute sense of smell, my mouth lay agape. I took in a deep breath. Oh, the kid was right. Who'd have known? I was probably just too blinded by my excitement to see Carlisle standing at my doorstep to realize that my sisters were baking in the other room. Still thinking of Carlisle-related thoughts, I heard Austin's faint sniffing noises echo through the house. I chuckled again, sometimes I really had to love that kid.

Finally reaching the kitchen, I found Austin happily munching down on a slice of pie. Edelle and Michele were behind the counter cooking up a storm of warm, sweet, fruity fragrances.

Austin peeled his face from his eating positing. "So… good…"

I smiled. "What's the occasion, ladies?"

Catching their attention, they both turned to me. "Just making a few snacks for tonight."

"A few?" I chuckled. But I had to admit that I loved it when my friends got behind the knobs of a stove. Hah… Although being immortal comes with it's non-hunger bonus, I could never find the day where my Italian nature didn't show through. But, with the human around us… I couldn't really _not_eat. Austin didn't know about our secret, and I intended to keep it that way… as much as it might cause unsettlement for a lot of things in his relationship with my sister.

But as I looked to that little, pale, innocent face of his… I saw the inner happiness that he enjoyed life, no matter how messed up it was. And I felt that it wasn't _my right_ this time to decide whether or not he would be knowingly exposed to our kind of life. Besides, I wasn't sure if we could trust him with that kind of information. It would only take one stethoscope… one cardio test to open up the world to… immortal existence.

And I was depending on Edelle to keep this from his little, human grasp.

"So when are you two going to start working again?" I asked, striking up conversation from the silence… well the silence not including Austin's obnoxious gnawing and chewing noises.

"I still have to get that final forum meeting done," Edelle replied.

"Yeah, don't you have to go through another course?"

"Um… well sort of… They just want to make sure I'm no amateur looking for some furry boots, am I right?" she joked.

"That's my baby," Austin complimented, a piece of piecrust falling from his talking mouth.

I tried not to thin my eyes at his barbaric behavior and continued, "Well, I hope that goes smoothly. What about you, Michele?"

"I'm starting next week- hopefully. The garden section hasn't even been fully finished yet… so I'm kind of waiting on them to finish the construction."

"Oh, I see. Well, I wish I could say the same," I ended with a chuckle. Had I forgiven them? No, but for the sake of conversation I had to pretend that I did.

"Hey, what could be better than working from home!" Edelle suggested with a chiming laugh escaping her. She knew it would be my utter horror to have to survive at one place all day long, for weeks at a time.

"Yeah- no thanks…" I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Austin raised his hand like a schoolboy. "Oo! Oo!"

"…What?" Michele asked.

"Actually, it's not that bad! I once had a job as a science-guinea pig thing, some shit like that… They put a camera in my apartment for a month and recorded my every move. I couldn't leave… but they gave me a new x-box to pass the time."

"You spent an entire month in your apartment?" Michele scoffed with disgust.

"I was working," he replied with a sassy tone somewhat like the Bad Girls movie.

"Yeah- exactly. _**No thanks**_…" I interjected.

"Well, how about you work at the hospital, Ray," Austin added. To my surprise, he actually had some reasonable input for once!

"Yeah! That'd be a great idea! C'mon, Raven. You'd get to wear one of those nice coats, get paid a lot, and even get to see Carlisle!"

"Yeah, you'd get to see Carlisle!" Austin mimicked with a giggle. Although giggles were usually meant for girls, he could pull it off quite well… or at least it fit him well.

"Well… um… what would I even do there, guys?" I questioned. Really I was just looking for an excuse to _not_ qualify. I'd be awkward or creepy if I just showed up at Carlisle's work with a stack of white papers stamped: **APPROVED APPLICATION. **I mean, really, how desperate could I get for a job to actually go looking for one at my boyfriend's hospital.

"Come to think of it… I'd rather have you three not answer that. Don't you think it would be strange if I started working there?" I stated with a shrug.

"Shoot, if I had half the brains and effort it took to work beside my honey-bun… Heck! I'd love to! But I'm just a little too lazy…" he mumbled the last part.

"Well that's very unfortunate for you, Mr. Parker; but I just so happen to think that maybe Carlisle would feel… um… er… smothered if I started working with and dating him."

"How do you know my last name?"

Edelle shrugged her hand through the air and scoffed. "Oh, he'd love it. Don't worry, Ray; he adores you."

"Even then, Edelle, it just doesn't feel right."

"Like you feel… that you're… going to annoy him?" Michele asked.

I shot up from my chair and pointed dramatically at her. "Yes! That! Exactly that!"

"Ah… I see… you think you'll become bothersome…" Edelle slowly spoke.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, taking my seat again. I rested my elbows on the table and waited for Michele's answer.

Michele also rested her elbows; leaning on the counter she replied, "It's just instinct. All women think this way. You know… the texting thing."

"The texting thing?"

I echoed Edelle with the same confusion, "What's the texting thing?"

"The _texting th…a…ng…_!" Austin loudly reverberated.

Everyone paused as they looked to him for an instant before returning back to the conversation.

"How do you not know the texting thing?" Michele asked as Austin quietly echoed her again, this time to a soft, rhythmic beat.

Ignoring Austin's little song going on about "the texting thing," I jumped back into it. "Well, apparently we don't know, so would you mind enlightening, please?"

Michele finally came around to some answers, "Okay, so chicks all over the world are crazed about this… conscience thing… that bugs them when texting guys."

"Conscience-thing…" Austin whispered.

Michele carried on, "Well, girls are all in a rut about being the one to start the text conversation. They fear that if they text the guy of their love interest, she will be interrupting something he has that's important, or that she'll be annoying him. You're situation is just like that, Ray."

"The love doct'a has done it again!" Edelle cheered.

"Well that's a lovely diagnosis, Dr. Michele, but my situation is a little more uphill than a stupid text message."

"Just saying! It's an analogy! But you see the point?"

"Yes, yes, I understand. Now what's the solution to the '_texting thing_?' And Austin I swear to God if you say that one more time I will personally slip anthrax into your bed sheets."

Edelle giggled although she knew from experience that I _wasn't_ joking.

But Michele didn't have an answer this time. In my individual estimation, I suspected that this was some self-epiphany that I had to seek, therefore overcoming this issue on my own. How it would work out magically… I wasn't sure. So I'd just have to forget, as much as it would kill me inside to let a problem slip away unsolved. Mellowing this job matter was just as easy… or uneasy in literal terms.

But I had to admit that only Carlisle would have the reaction worth knowing. What would he have to say about me working with him? Would he mind?

Maybe…

I could… mention this to him… make sure he understood that it was nothing serious. Either way, I'd have to find a job somehow. Perhaps Austin could help, in some ways more than others; but still, the kid had some good ideas. Regardless if they were positive or the corresponding opposite, I needed a suggestion or two.

Even if I did get a proposition, I'd surely have to wait for my résumé to go through. And who knows how long that would take!

I looked though my papers and certificates, diplomas, registrations, documents… and every single job I'd done in the past half millennia. I could do anything; I could be anyone. But what was I going to do here? This town had… what, two thousand at most?

I sighed while gathering up my scattered papers. Maybe lying out every bit of personal information on my bedroom floor wasn't the best idea. As flattering and flashy as my powers could be, I commonly -more so habitually- decided to just do things with my bare hands. I figured I could waste more time by using that method instead.

"Employee of the week? March 28th, 1562?" a confused voice spoke from behind.

I smiled to myself before facing my intruder. "You sound surprised, my baffled, little Carlisle."

He swooped down to me and took a seat on the floor. My papers barely lifted off the carpet while the rush of air swiped away at their tattered edges. He stole a quick kiss from my happy lips. Coming around so that our bodies faced each other, he positioned himself in front of me as our lips met again.

"How was work?" I asked, taking hold of his collar lightly in my fingers.

"Miserable without you," he replied. Ironic! All this time…

I mentally scoffed but showed a delighted smile. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Carlisle's eyes showed the amusement that leaked from his curious mind.

I was about to speak but first sighed. Then gaining the right words, I looked to him with a smirk. "Today, I was talking to a few of my friends and Austin… and we were discussing my future career. Austin suggested it…" I trailed off with a grimace. This wasn't as easy as I'd planned.

"Austin's suggestion… I see," he smiled with a soft chuckle, "You take no credit… nor responsibility if it ruins you? I presume?"

I giggled. "Yes, yes, very much so."

"What is it, my darling?"

I sighed. But I was thankful that he could be so understanding. "I'm a licensed doctor… and I took to mind… maybe considering a role in the psychology department at your hospital. Maybe neuropsychology… something in that area." I started to stutter the last part, unsure of how he'd react. "But- I was doubting it because you already work there- and- and… I don't want to make you feel-"

His lips cut me off. The rush of his glorious scent and familiar yet exotic taste filled my whole body with joy. My mind swelled with glee. He accepted my- I mean, Austin's idea. Even provoking it a tad.

_Thank you, Austin Parker!_ _You annoying boyfriend of Edelle!_

Carlisle's gentle lips momentarily extinguished my other thoughts. I smiled through our kiss, happily sharing the little while we had together. Running his cold but inviting hands up my neck to cradle my small cheeks, he held me tightly with content. "You've made my day, sweet Raven. _Sweet, sweet Raven_," he cooed delicately against my skin.

Moments like these… I would never forgive myself if I were to ever forget them. But surely I could not omit the happiness of my memories with him for long. And Carlisle undoubtedly would not let me fail to think of them either; for it would take only one kiss… one kiss to make me heartedly commemorate once again.


	25. Vampires and Cinema

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 25: Vampires and Cinema

"Well it seems as if you're implying that I'm over-reactive," Mia joked as we all huddled around in the "cinema room."

"It's not that! Dude, I'm just saying that Ross is a more laidback kind of guy…" Austin trailed off before leaving with a few other guys. He fit in quite nicely here, or I was just being very accepting today.

"He looks sixteen, Mia. How do you know that Ross isn't some dopey high-schooler?"

"So! Asians have this genetic thing where they look twenty years younger than they actually are, Zoie! Example, like me!"

Zoie threw her arms towards Mia as if pointing out her entire body. "Does she look like an embryo to any of you?"

Apparently ignoring the figure of speech, someone blurted, "Wouldn't it be sperm?"

"I'm twenty-one, for God's sake, it's besides the point!"

A smile crossed my lips while the others laughed.

We were waiting for Michael, Alberto, and Austin to run a few errands from the store. Being out of popcorn wasn't the best predicament to suffer from while enduring movie night. All of the Cullens, even Bella, had come to join us; along with our new family additions. Luxury seats and special surround-sound speakers in our "cinema-room" provided as an adequate home theater. Even a vampire couldn't resist, or our new roommates.

"So Zoie and Tyler… how long have you two known each other?" Edelle asked, popping up from behind their seats.

"Um… well… Tyler and I met at Nordstrom," Zoie paused and looked to Mia across the room, "much like my friend over there… But we got together-together like… what? Two years ago?"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Tyler, from the beginning of junior year?" Bella's soft, human voice twinkled.

"Why? Did I hit on you or something?" Tyler retorted with a smirk. I was guessing that he probably had.

"You kissed me… _remember_? And that was right before you almost killed me," she replied with a small giggle. Edward's attractive smirk never left his beautiful, flawless face while he listened to Bella speak. _Dammit! He could read my thoughts!_

"Tyler!" Zoie screeched before smacking him. Apparently he hadn't told her about that incident.

He didn't seem to flinch at the hit. "Werewolf, honey. Don't feel the pain, don't lose, just gain."

"Lovely jingle; but let's just see how you'd look purple," Zoie teased, turning Tyler's face into a deep shade of violet. Wow… impressive.

"Did anyone else just see that?" Emmett asked, confused beyond reason. It also perked Carlisle's attention to see Zoie manifest her powers so easily.

"Can you see this, too?" Michele ridiculed as she flashed a delicate hand over the fine leather seat, daisies and clover sprouting instantly.

"_Hell no_! What the eff…" Emmett stated bewilderedly. The other Cullens seemed just as amused; with the exception of Edward and Alice… I presumed that they'd seen it coming. Carlisle was an exception as well, only because I'd told him of this before.

"Unique aren't we?" Edelle commented with a grin. Knowing what that small expression meant, I rolled my eyes. _Show off_… Instantaneously she transformed into a peacock. Feathers fluttering then combining into the orange fur of a tiger. She purred with a feline face striped with black and white. The others in the room that were unfamiliar with her supernatural powers watched in either amazement or fear. The beautiful beast then morphed into a lap dog, finding her merry way into Michele's arms.

"Edelle, you're so adorable when you're not in human form!" Michele cooed with a laugh.

Edelle changed into a frog and leaped onto Michele's face, an amphibious slime sticking to her forehead. "Take that!" she croaked.

Emmett roared with laughter at the sight of such an amazing creature. I smiled as I watched Carlisle's expression blossom with fascination. His golden eyes staring intently on my shape-shifting friend, he watched with wondrous hypotheses flying through his academic mind.

"Back to the real subject…" Mia interrupted. "So you're five years apart, Zoie?"

"Isn't that illegal?" Michele inquired, being her mischievous self.

"Being twenty-two and dating a seventeen-year-old? That's _**so**_ badass juvy style. Really, Michele?" Shadia scoffed. "Besides, Austin's what? Like four? And dating a…" she paused with an evil smirk, "never mind…"

Edelle -back in human form- gave her the annoyed look and slapped her shoulder. "Yeah, never mind, Shadia. Hey… Wait a second- he's nineteen! Way older than seventeen!"

"Oo… two years! Such a miracle!"

I chuckled at their feud. These were the good times. Even Carlisle enjoyed them, regardless if these people were family or not. We'd all adopted each other as friends, brothers, sisters, and then some. He'd seemed to grow quite a bond towards my family; only the same couldn't be said for me. Come to think about it, I had actually formed something or another towards his, only that I hadn't spent so much time with them as before when I first arrived in Forks. But I didn't mind that much. We'd have forever to get to know each other better and eternity to bond. No rush…

But then, breaking my thought process, the mocking cries shuddered in my direction. "Raven's a cougar!"

My eyes darted to Edelle, shock and embarrassment on the brim of verbal release. I felt Carlisle's low chuckle rumble softly from beside me. "What! _No, I'm not_!"

"Uh, yeah! Miss 1470!" she countered again.

"I'm twenty-two!" I argued in disbelief. It wasn't as if I was a pile of dust now.

"Dude, he's twenty-three!" Emmett joined in. Rosalie momentarily glared at him, refusing to lighten up.

"Pedophile!" Shadia threw in at her given cue.

"One year?" I questioned, nearly scoffing at their accusation.

"Absolutely still!"

"Crazy witch! Remember Sacha? Her mom was a freaking ten-year pedophile; Carlisle's nothing compared to that!"

"It's called a cougar for women!"

"Whatever!"

"But you're still a cougar yourself," Michele reminded with a sounding laugh.

"How?" I questioned, my brow raised in waiting for an answer. I noticed Carlisle's humorous amusement to the subject.

"Um… 1640s, 1470s, _hello_!"

"He's twenty-three!" I argued again.

"Okay, Grandma!"

"_UGH!_" I grunted, collapsing in defeat. For once I heard Rosalie chuckle, a beautiful noise, much like Alice's except at a lower and much more seductive pitch.

"Think of it this way, Raven… You could have been Carlisle's great, great, great, great-"

"I'm getting a cup of coffee," I stated, leaving the room as Michele continued to repeat the words.

"Great, great, great, great, great, great…" until I could no longer hear her.

I snagged a mug from the cupboard and walked over to the steaming coffee pot. Pouring myself a glass, then resting on the counter, I waited for Carlisle to personally announce himself. I'd known that he'd followed me here, and I was always delighted to know that I had my own personal stalker.

His hands brushed up against my hips while his chin worked its was through my hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in my scent. His lips kissed the surface of my neck beneath my ear, whispering soft words, "How old are you really, my dearest?"

Still shuddering from his icy breath, I leaned back into his chest. "Let's see… I was born in 1492, and this day I am five hundred and seventeen years old…"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek from behind. "Only a mere century and a half difference."

"Give or take a few years?" I added with a sounding giggle.

He smiled at my comment and rocked me in his steady arms, not once letting go for a moment of space. Not that I needed any of course.

"So what do you think?" I asked with a curious edge. Perhaps I could've been more descriptive in my question, but I wanted to see if he could figure that out on his own.

"About the family?"

"And the others, too," I replied proudly.

"Well… I'd have to say that they're nothing like you."

I smirked. "Is that a compliment… or a… contagious disease in the making?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Still pressing my frame against his own he replied, "Neither. I stated a personal benefit. You, my dear, sweet Raven, are one of a kind."

"That's besides the original question," I teased, biting my lower lip.

"Family," he sighed happily, "family… family, family… I'd say that they're managing to get along quite nicely."

"I share your perspective so far, go on…"

"Not to mention, we have quite a few ties."

My eyes thinned. Were there really any relations that remained unknown? What, was Zoie his second cousin, and Austin as Emmett's nephew? "How so? The curiosity moves me."

He turned me around to face him. Placing his gentle lips on my forehead then slowly dragging down the curve of my nose, he stopped short of my lips to answer my question. But I wanted so desperately to skip the talk and kiss him now.

"Are you prepared for a long… tedious… boring chain of who's related to whom? Or are you thinking otherwise?"

"Just kiss me…" I whined under my breath.

I felt his golden eyes staring down to me. His lips pulled upwards in a smile, showing his fangs- or what was barely of them. Something about that made myself weak in the eyelids and knees, nearly making me fall into his arms. Carlisle was so attractive… and the fact that he was so powerful and strong only made my want for him greater. Those destructive fangs that could rip through my flesh so easily with one strike… those little seductive points…

"Dearest, if you're going to persuade me any more than you are already, I'm going to have to wisp you away at this very moment."

Finding myself up against him with my tongue sucking on his neck, I presumed that this was my subconscious way of fulfilling my desires. "My apologies, but it seems as if I cannot contain myself with you."

"Why, such a harsh accusation, my love," he cooed.

"GET A ROOM!" Austin shouted from behind.

I involuntarily jumped at the threatening remark. His voice still immature, although nineteen, only made the hoarse pitch cracked and stale. Seriously, had he even hit puberty yet?

I felt Carlisle's cold chuckle against my neck. "Perhaps after the film…"

I shuttered and resisted the urge to hide all of our disks and tapes to prevent such a disturbance. I wanted to skip everything that the family had planned; maybe then I could escape with my Carlisle. Besides, I wasn't too enthusiastic about watching a dumbass movie anyways…

However, I wouldn't allow myself to sabotage my family night like that… as much as I was self-tempted.

But, going along with status quo, Carlisle and I painfully made our way back to the "cinema room."

"Just in time!" Mia cheered, ushering us to our seats.

I made myself a personal inside joke as I observed all of the Cullens crammed into the back corner. Either they felt awkward or wanted the quickest escape rout if the flick got that boring. I wondered if they'd take me along… actually that'd be a great idea.

A low chuckle simmered from the back corner.

_Damn you, Edward…_

"Where the hell's the popcorn?" Shadia whispered/yelled to Michael and Austin.

"What're you talking about?" the blond replied. He observed her expression, eyes widening at Shadia's anguish. "Oh! _THAT_ popcorn! It's downstairs."

"Well then, go get it!" Mia sassed.

Austin jumped up from his seat, nearly running for the door.

"Wait!" Alice called, a look of disbelief on her angelic face. She spoke slowly as if to get in touch with a less civilized, somewhat retarded character- which Austin was. "Pop it in the microwave first, Austin. Pop it first…"

"Oh, yeah…" he trailed off.

The door shut with a creak while we waited in silence for him to return.

"Is it just me, or does Austin always seem like he's on crack?"

"What a lovely remark Emmett, but quite frankly, you're the one to talk," Edelle scoffed. She pouted overenthusiastically and crossed her arms before bursting into laughter. Everyone followed her example and even Emmett chuckled a bit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, my God!" Mia hollered at she looked into a shining light on her lap. Reacting quickly as usual, I got ready to pounce for whatever was going on.

"What is it!"

"It's- it's- a… new… message…!" she squealed with tiny gasps.

I plopped back into Carlisle's lap and rolled me eyes at the drama queen. "_That's_… it?"

Ignoring me completely, she quickly fanned herself and asked, "W-What should I say to him? He just said 'hi,' to me!"

"Say, hey."

"With one y or two?"

"GOSH, Mia!" Michele sighed with a giggle.

"Yeah, I'm with Michele," I commented with a raised brow and steady smirk, "I've never seen you get this hyped over a human before…"

She blushed in reply and huddled into her seat, fingers racing away at her lovey-dovey text message. Following her lead, I nestled myself against Carlisle's chest. Stroking his shirt collar, I gently kissed his cheekbone and rested contently against his shoulder. My eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. I curled loosely against his frame, keeping myself from dozing off. I hadn't been sleeping well lately; I wasn't sure why, but I knew that it came with consequences.

"Would you fancy some sleep, Raven? You surely do need it."

"I can't abandon this, as much as I might want to," I replied, holding strongly to my quality time.

Austin marched in. "POPCORN!"

A few mumbles passed on here and there but it wasn't like any of us were moved by his victory call.

Michael grabbed his own bag, a critical look on his face. "Dude, this isn't butter… it's a synthetic nightmare…"

I chuckled under my breath at his comment. "Butter, plastic- what's the difference?"

Michael groaned as he almost unwillingly took a handful of popcorn to his lips.

"It took a lot of hard work to prepare all of this for you! And you call it plastic… sickening…" Austin spat with that creepy grin climbing to his crooked smile.

"Yeah, what a man…"

"Can we just shut the fuck up, pass the popcorn, and watch the movie, please?"

"Ha! You even admit that I'm bold, strong, and independent!" Austin replied, disregarding the previous comment.

"Austin, you're not even man enough to have a vagina. _So shut up_!" Edward retorted with a smirk. Carlisle seemed surprised at his son's unusual remark. Apparently I'd been correct when I assumed that Edward was old-fashioned: no cussing, yelling, or premarital sex/vampire biting.

Austin gruffly sighed and stomped one foot. "J-Just- just… just watch the movie!"

Not that it bothered me -nor Carlisle and the other Cullens- but I found it to be more than just coincidence that we were watching _Dracula: Dead and Loving It_. Of who's accord, I wasn't sure, nor did I intend to find out. I just thought it was odd to be watching a comedy about vampires… with the current circumstance. But nonetheless, I easily managed to keep my eyes open during the whole flick.

Also, to my surprise, the vampires were actually amused? Hadn't they seen this movie before? For now, I'll go with no; but to suspect otherwise would be simply nonsense. You wouldn't laugh at these jokes the second time around, let alone barely the first. But Emmett's fond sense of humor seemed to make everything that happened funnier. I'd admit that, although it was boring -for me and the literal seventeenth playback- Mel Brooks did a great job, and I could see the reasoning behind my friends' laughter.

But when it came time for the climax to settle and the final moments to play, none other than the notorious boy in the corner had anything to criticize.

"_Cheesy_," Jasper moaned once it ended.

"_Oh, please_… you think you could do any better than the director?" Alice replied.

"Maybe…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Jazz, you can't even cook a hot pocket correctly. –And that's with a microwave."

"I don't even eat those!" he retorted innocently.

Alice rolled her eyes. "So? How hard is it to place a meat-sack in a little box and punch in three numbers?"

Transitioning quickly to the other side of the room, I saw Edelle climb to her feet. "You guys get along so well…" Edelle yawned while standing up to stretch. She looked down and observed the sleeping boy at her side. "I should get him to bed."

"Yeah," Michele agreed with a look of disgust, "I don't want him drooling on our couches more than he has already."

Shadia let out a high-pitched squeak of repugnance. "Ew! That's gross!"

Edelle rolled her eyes and threw Austin's arm over her shoulder, picking him up bridal style before leaving the room.

"She can carry all of his weight?" Carlisle whispered.

I smiled at his intrigued question. "All she has to do is morph her muscles under her skin into that of a stronger species."

"Amazing…" Carlisle breathed.

"No more or less…" I commented with a smile. "Well, I'm heading to bed."

Carlisle gave me that look of permission that he usually gave before following me around.

"And you're welcome to join me, dearest."

He smiled with his boyish features. "Much obliged."

"Same here… I'm heading to bed, y'all," Michael announced quietly while rubbing his eyes.

I almost didn't notice the other agreements and farewells as I stared competitively into Carlisle's eyes. A good stare-off was my weapon of choice, especially when it came with beautiful rewards. I'd once said that I'd never seen such golden eyes before; and from the start it had made Carlisle unique. His children had the same color and glow, but with him it was different. Something about Carlisle was dissimilar and strange, but in a good way. The exotic and discrete approach that he portrayed his life aspects was apart from the norm and even his own children. No one was as compassionate as Carlisle, and I assumed that the earth had intended to keep it that way.

I saw a smirk cross his face. He had something mischievous in mind.

And the next thing I could comprehend was a soft blanket covering me slowly. He kissed the top of my head, "Goodnight, my darling. I love you."

Tucking me into bed at twenty-two years old… but I knew he wasn't babying me. Carlisle was a man who knew what and when to give. His actions could sometimes be unnecessary, but were always well wroth the trouble.

"I love you, too, Carlisle. And thanks," I blushed while slightly lifting up my sheets and peering at my currently being worn nightgown, "the pajamas are a nice touch."


	26. Nameless

"**SUPER DEPRESSING BUT VERY WELL WRITTEN…." At least in my friend's and my perspective! Hope you love it! By the way! Read it quietly aloud with a slow, monotone voice and use hecka cracky, crying tones when Raven is talking! Then for everyone else use a kind, quiet, slow voice! Doing it that way makes this chapter sound even better! Hahaha! I'm getting the next chapter out right now, but OPINIONS? Who's part of view should it be in? I want the next chapter to either be in Carlisle's, Edward's, Mia's, or Alice's….. feedback people! Keep reading. Stay happy! –xoxo RayRay**

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 26: Nameless

I was more than just sure that this was impossible, but dreaming can provide answers that reality can never explain.

I stepped into the cobblestone road, observing the famer's market with my young, brown, human eyes. I felt the warmth in the air on this fine morning in Italy. I could feel my heart, still beating, and its uncertainty to proceed along my path. I had chores and a job, even as a twelve-year-old girl. It was 1484, and though everything seemed slightly blurred and foggy, it felt like I was living in the very essence of my past.

It didn't feel like this was my past. Like in every dream, you feel like it is reality- that it's really happening. Was this even a dream? It felt so real… I could smell the bakery bread and the sweet stench of food. The feeling of hunger knocked at my abdomen for the first time in nearly five hundred years. This couldn't be a dream- I was feeling pain.

Somehow I knew where I was, as if I'd passed through here thousands of times. I made my way through the bustling crowd, all speaking in Italian, and I fluently understood them. My path led me to a door in an alley.

I gasped.

…Home?

I couldn't find the strength to put even a finger on the latch, fearing that when I'd walk in… it would permanently keep me here. But I wanted to… because I knew what would be behind this door… something of hate… and something…

…something that… would surely make me crumble.

A singular tear strolled down my cheek. I felt the chill that I would only experience as a human. So this was it? I'd been sent back in time? This was no dream… it couldn't be.

But not even my doubts could hold myself back from what I knew I had to do.

I had to open this door, and face the consequences that I knew I didn't deserve but respected.

I gave a small push and the wooden slab opened. I held my breath and peered motionlessly into the home. The Facinelli Household.

These people neither birthed me, nor cared about my dispositions and needs. They only thought of me as a housekeeper and a burden. Even their own children they despised.

Joey…

Or poor, poor Joey… Where was he?

The one I came to think of as my younger brother? Where was he! Had they beaten him again! The closet?

Knowing their usual punishment, I ran into the house, not caring about my fate only basing my actions on the care for my little brother. The house seemed bigger… more ominous than before, like how I remembered. The ceilings irked me now with their darkened corners. The grey tint that glazed over everything in the room felt like a harsh wind, silently blowing me back out the door. But I skipped with all my strength to keep going.

I was starting to forget Joey… just as the wind began to fade when I entered a lighter room, so dispersed my thoughts about him. A heavenly light shown down, and all was calm. I let out a sob and it echoed, each time warping closer and closer to the sound of a laugh.

It all seemed so normal for the reasoning behind such odd principals this shadowed world followed. Nothing that occurred seemed different from reality… the predeceasing reality from this one that I now walked through.

Nothing sparkled, instead a dull feel showered upon the room. The light that yielded forth a colored sepia bestowed upon me an image of timid tranquility. How could such wonders be so still but carry with them a curse of hesitance and uneasiness?

My eyes scavenged on what little they could grasp. A window high above serving as a skylight enlightened the glow in this room. The only sound I could hear was the soft pace that my boots crossed while gaiting ever so slowly on the wooden floor. Not that I was hesitant or burdened, but I felt that bewildered awe floating in the still air around me. The dust did not move and only shifted as I breathed with shaky lungs. I could feel the oxygen filling my blood… I felt the life that I'd been missing for a long time. My skin was soft but dirty, however I couldn't focus very well now.

I turned as I felt an unexpected presence come near.

I would've held my breath…

…but I couldn't find the strength to even collapse.

No time passed between us, although it felt like centuries. My heart was still beating, even with no reason to. It should have stopped…

…Stopped right when I laid my eyes on him.

His eyes- his eyes… the green-brown… witches brew…

They hadn't aged a day…

But not one day…

Not at all…

His hair still seemed as soft as before, although I could not reach him…

His skin… pale…

A beautifully freckled face…

And that one freckle… on the tip of his nose.

My favorite freckle in the whole world…

Right where time had left it.

Nothing could be as real as this. Nothing…

A smile… a crooked, little grin crossed his pinkish lips.

"Raven, what is the matter?"

Even his voice remained as it once was.

No… No… this wasn't real… this couldn't be real… no, no, no, no… it was all just a terrible trick… a horrible, horrible trick… no, no, no…

He couldn't be real. I wouldn't let him be.

I wouldn't.

"Raven? Don't you remember me?"

I would've done anything… anything that would have shown my acknowledgement…

But I couldn't…

Just like everything else in this world…

"It's me, Sam. It's alright."

"_No_…" I finally sobbed. And then I started crying of joy and fear. I'd said something… the first thing in five hundred years… What if he left… right now… No…

I couldn't speak up.

"Come now… don't cry." Velvet. Pure, pure… velvet.

"_Sam_…"I sobbed over and over, barely above audibility.

"Don't cry, my rose, don't cry…" he said… nothing sounded as sweet. He came near me, closing the distance, and touched my shoulder.

He was real… real as real could ever be.

Gaining an amount of courage and determination that I thought could only be gifted through a miracle, I gathered a few words from my sobs and asked, "_Sam_… _where have you been_?"

The boy replied with a gentle smile. "Do not cry, my rose. For I am here, now, and forever will be."

"_How can I believe you_?"

"You must trust me."

"_Are you really_… _here_…?" I sobbed out of disbelief. I knew he was here… but I needed to hear it from someone other than myself at this point.

"Yes." His eyes did not contain even an ounce of falsehood nor deception.

My hand trailed to his angelic face. I placed my finger on his cheek. Soft… ever so soft to my touch.

My expression changed from horrified skepticism to utter assurance. "You are real."

I shared a smile with my dear Sam for the first time in half a millennia. And it was a feeling of relief and happiness that I had never experienced in all my life.

"I've missed you, Sam."

"I've been with you, my rose… my lovely, lovely Raven."

Tears of joy rolled down my warm cheeks, warmth… such warmth!

"Yes, cry of happiness, nothing less than that."

"_Sam_…" I cooed contentedly over and over. The words of pure music to my lips. I felt reborn at the moment… the moment that seemed to last forever.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said, pulling me along. A boyish giggle surfaced through him, this was the boy that I'd fallen in love with.

We walked into the glowing light. I wasn't aware of the outcomes, but instead under a layer of joy and optimism that prolonged my enthusiasm. The wall of light served as a gateway into the streets. Holding my hand and nearly dragging me along, Sam led the way to the edge of the city where fishermen were docking their boats. The traveling seemed like a colorful flash of smells and scents, but the only thing I focused on was Sam. The people we passed didn't seem to notice us; we were far too invisible and stealthy to be caught sneaking away.

We walked to the edge of the dock. The waters as vibrant and beautiful as the sky itself, he motioned for me to jump in.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late," he encouraged with a smile.

My better judgment didn't stop me. Regardless of the consequences, I chose my path. I screamed with joy as I held Sam's hand while jumping into the crystal blue waters of Italy. The rush of indigo waters surrounding my body made me hold my breath. My hair shot wildly all around in the water and I tried not to laugh at the fun I was having. Sam smiled at my enjoyment as we floated beneath the surface. Then he pointed up as if signaling to rise. I kicked my legs, propelling upwards, and ripped through to the warm air. The place had changed?

"Welcome to Greece, my rose."

We hadn't traveled but maybe a few feet underwater. Another miracle to make me smile. "I don't even know where to begin… the questions…"

He pulled me up from the water as we climbed into a stray boat. "Raven, Raven… always the one to wonder."

"You know me so well…" I trailed off.

The boat rocked easily as we drifted towards the shore. Not once could I take my eyes off of him… the magic that lay untouched by time. And yet he hadn't aged, instead gone back? Back into the thirteen-year-old that I'd fallen in love with. How this change in both of our appearances occurred, I was unsure. But as the day wore on, it seemed as if he'd aged, only slightly, but enough for me to notice.

"You were so sad, at first, Raven. Why is this so?" he asked kindly.

I looked to him with sorrow. "You're eyes have not suffered from senescence…"

"Is that something to mourn? Is anything that you know worth the troubles and worries? If not joy is present, make it so, and love… love what gifts life provides."

I gave him a look of self-pity. He had no reasons to be delighted, and yet always found the greener edge. He prospered on what little he was ever given and managed to share his winnings. And yet, I felt as if he had no memory or foresight of what had… or would happen, if this present time were real once again.

"Sam…" I nearly gave a sob, "After our family goes to the New World… something- something happens. Please, don't…" I couldn't finish. My tears stung with familiar agony. I wouldn't be able to face the future twice. I'd lived it once already, and barely survived the depression.

"We cannot rewrite time, my rose. But that does not mean that we cannot flourish from its outcomes."

"What outcomes could we possibly admire enough to flourish in? Do you not know of our fate?"

He broke our stare and looked towards the sunset. Eyes glistening such as the waters around us, he watched with sober emotions. He seemed slightly troubled as he spoke; a hint of sadness and honor, but no pride nor any form of regret was heard. "Regardless, if we or I become damned… we must not let that intimidate our better intentions. We mustn't let ours fears run how we wish to live this day or the next. If I am written to die tomorrow, I shall die with my boots on."

I'd always wished I could've been more like Sam.

He was someone of honor and respect, that no matter what, you could never have a reason to down his name.

"You do know…" I stated. "You know what will happen- what has happened."

"I have never taken an account of fear towards death."

"But Sam, I don't fear death…" I stopped to reach to him. "I don't fear; I only mourn of what is to come."

"You fear life, my rose… my pretty, pretty rose. When will you learn that not everything has an expiration…"

"Everything does, Sam. You, of all the people that live on this cruel earth, should know at least that."

Embracing my hand against his chest, he held my small fingers to the right of his sternum. "I am but a boy… but with a beating heart… and this heart has, is, and will always be beating for you."

Tears ran down my face. I could feel him… living… breathing… talking…

"Why do I still doubt your existence?"

"Is it because I am not how you left? Time is a funny thing, Raven. Sometimes it will pass so slowly, and others faster than you can imagine." And the boy changed to a man- right before my eyes. His skin tattered and rougher, his cheekbones more defined, his muscles more prominent through the gray linen shirt…

The thirteen-year-old boy was the Sam that I fell in love with; the twenty-three-year-old man was the Sam that I intended to marry.

Not noticing or caring about my sudden speed of age, I crashed into his arms. My Sam, my Sam!

"Even from your days as a child, your love has not grown old and withered for me," he whispered softly against my cheek. The warmth from his breath reminded me of the unforgettable passion that I still had for him.

"_I love you, Sam_," I sobbed against his shirt.

"I love you, my rose, my Raven."

I held onto him with a strength that no one could break. Every ounce of my will clasped his frame to mine. Such a perfect fit… I had a feeling that God had blessed me with a sense of heaven and its grace… just by giving me this moment.

"Remember my brother? When Joey first saw you, he called you an angel," Sam whispered.

I sobbed a giggle. "Yes… I remember…"

"When he died, he told me that when the light began shining down on him, he saw your face."

"Joey… poor Joey… I miss him… so much…" I cried.

"He knows… he knows how you've always loved him like the mother he should've had."

"We all should have had…Maybe then, he would have survived under kind hands."

"We mustn't blame for death, Raven."

"Then who…?" I trailed off.

"Then who would you blame mine?" Sam asked. The world darkened. Distant Greece faded into dark trees while our boat washed against the shores of an unknown, cold land.

Panic swirled in my head as my words fumbled from my mouth, "You're not dead! Please, you're right here! You told me, you promised…"

"I've always been with you, Raven. Don't you forget that…"

"Sam- Sam! What's going on… Please!"

"Don't forget…"

"I'm never letting go of you, but- but why is everything so- so dark now! I don't understand!" I sobbed uncontrollably. He was here, but the life around him was fading.

"Sam, please! Answer me!"

He looked me in the eye and suddenly we sat on the beach, ice water washing against the rough shores. His face no longer of animation, he barely moved. I screamed his name and fell to my knees beside him.

"It will be alright, Raven."

"No- no- no, it won't! Not without you!"

"Carlisle will here for you, and our sisters."

"No! No! I don't want him! Not at all! All I've ever wanted is you! I don't want Carlisle or Shadia or Michele! None of them! Just you! PLEASE!" I sobbed in near screams as the acidic words fell from my lips. Tears gushed from my eyes as I continued to call out him name, each time his eyes thinning as if he was falling asleep.

"Sam! SAM! No! P-Please! D-Don't l-leave me! No!"

"I love you, Raven. Don't forget that either… I love you…"

I screamed out his name over… and over… and over…

I tried reaching for him, but my hand went right through him as if he were just a figure of mist. I called out his name again and cried… cried like I'd never cried before. I'd already been through this once…

Not again…

Oh, God, please, not again…

And like that… he faded away into oblivion.

_Sam_…

_No_…

.

.

.

I violently sobbed.

He was right there…

And he vanished…

"_Raven, Raven! Wake up! Wake up!_"

I heard the distant calls repetitively, but did not care to answer any.

Then someone deliberately slapped me, and my eyes shot open. Everyone was around my bedside fear and horror in their eyes. Although they were my family, I did not recognize them at all.

The tears, the screams, the cries- they were all really happening… they'd heard it all.

If that- then maybe! Maybe Sam was still here! On the beach!

_God! Sam! Please!_

I ran out of the room, leaving everyone behind. Sam had to be there… he had to be.

I threw my powers around my body, wrapping me within my mental grasp. I then flew through the air.

"Raven! Raven! Wait! Stop!" I heard a few of the men calling.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw two figures running beneath me: two vampires. I sped faster; if Sam was there, who knows what the Cullens would do. They might try to protect me from him… I raced on.

The emotions and sobs still escaping through my exterior, I could barely hold onto my breath. I saw the ocean nearing only a few miles away.

I couldn't even think, let alone doubt.

This was a dark day for me… but if I could find him… all would be well once more.

The pain… the terrible pain that I felt was so wretchedly agonizing that it became nameless… as it simmered in the deep hole of my heart.

Nothing mattered. Not even Regan or Edelle or Mia or Emmett or Alice or Carlisle…

Oh, God…

Carlisle.


	27. A Lifeless Mess

**Author's Note: So here's the deal about the posting, people! I'll have one chapter out per week, if you'll excuse the late and extended time frames I've been promising **** just been really busy and I've had a lot of other stuff to do! Hope you all don't mind the delay, just thought I'd let you in on my schedule! HALLOWEEN SPECIAL was actually a chapter that I was planning for later, but I guess that bombed as you can see! I'd love some feed back on the different perspectives and a heads up, I won't switch back to Raven's until after all of this drama is over with! Bella/Raven talk? Hurry and respond before I get too ahead in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews****carlisleisgodlove1985**** ! you are an amazing fan!**

**And to all you readers out there, expect the Volturi to jump in soon! This fan fic takes place while Bella is still in senior year, during the Eclipse era in Twilight- just making sure to clear that up!**

**Keep reading. Stay happy!**

**AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 27: A Lifeless Mess

EDWARD.

I'd always known that Raven was special, maybe much for Carlisle's taste; but they matched each other perfectly. But after what I read tonight… perhaps all of that would change.

Although I thought of myself as a monster, and my gifts a curse, not once had I found them unneeded. Dreams. Bella's mind had rejected me, but strangely the witches' were anything but immune to my powers.

When I came to spend an evening with my new "family," I didn't think it would, by any chance, turn out like this. Last night was a picture of peace and fun, only to be ruined by a realistic nightmare. She didn't want to believe it; but I couldn't blame her for being in denial. It's only natural to believe such things- as long as it had been since my previous slumber, I remembered the effects that dreams forsook on mankind.

The pain that she had felt -much like the pain I had once suffered- and currently still was dealing with, felt greater than any power I had yet encountered in my near century of life. Raven dealt with a pain much more scrutinizing than what an average human could take- then again she wasn't human. But to sleep, and not eat? To breathe, but not sweat? The creature my patriarch had fallen in love with was a matter of mystery and silence. But the pain she had felt… indescribable and serene to an extent that made Jasper flee from the room. He could feel the thoughts and emotion that swelled from her and the psychological burn that came ghoulishly with it. And who would need a mental enhancement to just hear the belting wails and screams of pure agony? It was miserable! _God, help this woman! _I had thought.

Pity? No, how could any form of sympathy even begin to condole her poor spirit?

Where would we even begin…?

Carlisle had tried, but even Raven herself had shouted out to Sam that she didn't want him… at all. And if I'd ever grow enough obscurity to tell Carlisle that, I'd be sent to hell for such a crime. But could it be true? Did she really not want him? Or was it just the matter of circumstance that forced her to elude better thoughts and stick with the one and only thing that held her world…? Did she only say that because it was the only thing to keep Sam by her side? Or because it was evidently true..?

…Maybe this… and then maybe that…? But until Raven could sober up from her morbid sobs and tears, we'd never get an answer.

And even then… who knows? She could be permanently scarred.

She tried to kill herself…

It was easier done for her than said for us. The memory of seeing her holding a knife to her neck at the beach was terrifying. Even Carlisle, the love of her life, could barely hold her back from her decision. The tears of… blood… that ran down her icy face were more than just scary to look at, but to hold her back and hear her scream? I could barely stand to be within three miles from her and her thoughts… but to have to physically hold her down and try to calm the darkness that possessed her…

It burned me to think of such memories.

She was strong, too… as much as is killed me to continue. Her powers of psychokinetic ability weren't easily overcome. Carlisle and Jasper used all of their strength to hold her back and yet still needed my support. I was more than certain and completely sure that her mental state held her back from using full force. If she were angry, on the other hand, all nearly twenty of us wouldn't even stand a chance. Jasper could not put but a speck of his emotional talent into her- she was that strong. Her mind would not accept his form of thinking, instead rejected it harshly with a sting of vengeance. This battle showed us how powerful and stubborn Raven could really be…

It scared the shit out of us.

But mostly Carlisle.

Not that we were afraid _of_ her, but _for_ her. What if something like this happened again? What if we couldn't stop her? Indeed she was independent and worthy of higher enlightenment, but everyone can crack… even kings have weak spots, as much as they might resent them as feeble and insignificant.

But even then… none of my words could describe how sorry I felt for her…

_Oh, how I longed to share her sorrow so that maybe it would lighten her burden…_

The poor girl…

"Edward." My name was sharply addressed by one of Raven's friends, the acid of fear slowly submersing from her tone, not of anger but pain. How long would this family have to cope and abide by this torment?

"Yes."

Her voice softened greatly, as if to signify an apology for being too assertive. "Your mind has an edge, Edward. Please, do not feel like you have no choice in this… but this is our sister… and… we'd like to know…"

I cut her off short by skipping the stutters and recognizing the plot. "You want to see what I've seen, I'm guessing?"

Her face exhausted and unwilling to continue much longer, she nodded her head frailly and moved towards a cabinet. These witches had potions and scrolls lying all over the place…

"Don't be alarmed if you suddenly feel introverted…" Regan mumbled behind her silver wall of hair. Although these creatures were barely classified nonhuman, they were just as mesmerizing as vampires.

"I feel like you're entire family is… cursed by this… The tragedy hit all of you, didn't it? Not just Raven," I asked quietly from a safe distance.

The woman sighed and turned to me with dull, green eyes- much less illuminated than before. "We'd lost our brother. Of course we were all damaged."

"Some more than others…"

"You can clearly see," Regan's eyes quickly trailed upwards as if pointing to Raven's room, or now known to be the fortress from all people wishing to calm her. "But you have to keep in mind… Raven lost her '_one and only_' and her childhood safe keeper. I give her the right be like this… especially after what we saw the first time."

"What do you mean by childhood…?"

"Safe keeper… the brother that would take care of you… when no one else would give a damn. Sam was the only person in her life that she'd ever trusted until she was around fourteen or so. -That's when the gang started to form, and they discovered Mia."

Her statement caught my attention. "So you're saying that Raven lost everything?"

"If that's how you're interpreting this, then yeah, you could assume that," she replied, her voice still monotone.

"I can say that I've felt _something_ like that. Like nothing else matters but that one person… I do understand that it's much worse for her though, than my unfortunate experience…"

"How so?" she questioned as if finally interested in a boring story.

"Where do I begin…" I sighed, although I wanted to get a conversation started to perhaps even slightly remove the dark aura for_ at least one_ family member. "I separated from Bella after a despondent happening… Nonetheless we both couldn't survive without the other; she tried attempted suicide. And after learning that, I was forlorn and miserable. I went to… a certain group… to provoke them to kill me. In the end, and through all that pain and suffering… Bella was alive, and managed to save me at that."

She turned in my direction to give a small glance of acknowledgement. "Vague, but proving a point."

"A point that might be stating that some over reactive, supernatural creatures have the tendency to become depressed after a certain someone…" I gave her the look asking if she understood what I meant, "Yes…"

"Sarcasm," she bit her lower lip, "not quite what we need right now, Edward."

"If that's how you're interpreting this, then yeah, you could assume that," I mocked.

She sighed and gave an attempted smile and changed the subject. "I'm going to have to ask you something…"

"Anything," I replied intently.

"If you were given a choice. A choice to become… this…" she paused ever so slightly, "Would you choose to be mortal and die as a mortal?"

I looked around the room, debating on what exactly I should tell her. "In some ways, yes. I don't believe that there is much of an afterlife for my kind; and I'm not saying that is the same fate I expect for you at your time, but it is what I believe for a monster such as I."

"If I may interject, you're not a monster." Regan looked to me with genuine understanding, an uttermost rare thing to come by. "Now continue."

"And no… I love my family, and the experiences I can obtain through my long life… It may be a curse and burden, but I have to at least find some of its positives. Can you say any different?"

She nodded her head in approval, "Very good…"

I turned my attention away from her and towards the staircase where I heard Carlisle's thoughts calling for my assistance. For his mental wellbeing or heavy lifting, I knew he had some good reasoning behind his cause.

"If you may excuse me…"

"_Edward, what am I going to do…? She's a mess… and I'm afraid that I'll never be able to fix her? I'm afraid? Is this even… the appropriate time to fear? I'm such a coward! She needs me now more than ever, and I'm sitting here, mourning over my thoughts! A fool, I am!"_

"Carlisle, you're many things, but not a fool nor coward."

He looked up from the shadows he had buried himself in. A mess… just as he had described his lovely, yet demented mate… a _mess_… something that maybe couldn't be fixed.

"Edward, help me…" he whispered ever so weakly. Not once had I ever imagined Carlisle, the compassionate, all-knowing, superficial man aged to perfect knowledge and wisdom, to be so broken down… not once had he ever been so distressed and ashamed of himself.

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself. She had a nightmare."

"Then why will she refuse to see me," he stated as if he'd seen and heard the dream himself. Then again, she'd screamed out everything that had happened. Bound to have heard her muffled words, Carlisle knew that something… was wrong.

"She loves you," I answered heartlessly. I was unsure of this love between them now.

"Do not speak lies to me," the words of anger and disgust.

"I am not… lying… to you. I am here to help you, to help her and this family. You will be called a hypocrite if you even dare to say such a thing as that."

"_I am sorry, Edward…" _he thought, not able to bear the words on his physical tongue. _"I'm sorry, my son… I am such a wreck after this… Where to even think… what to think? I must see what happened in her dream… Please, I need to."_

"Regan is preparing a spell… It will allow us all to see what I've read off of her."

He paused as if thinking it over. The mulling and hesitation was terribly stressing the poor man. A broken heart? Maybe he felt that, but wouldn't even admit it to himself. "Will I regret seeing what I am about to witness?"

I looked at him sincerely. His venom pooling in those dark amber eyes, it appeared as if he was near the point of tears. If only we _could_ cry…

"Carlisle, it is very bad… very, very bad…" I replied slowly as to easy the pressure and worry of what was to come.

"Do not patronize me. Tell me if it's how I am thinking," he demanded quietly.

This had changed the man. The compassion buried deep within his sorrowful layers of doubt, I saw not Carlisle, not the man I'd aged with for decades, not the man who'd housed me and watched over so many other souls, not the man the Cullen family loved… No, this was a side of Carlisle none of us had ever seen.

"I cannot conclude to an answer until Raven snaps out of this. I only know what she's dreamt, now all I can see and feel are her sobs."

"Nothing more? No reason?"

"Carlisle." The singular word silenced him permanently.

I walked away, trying my best to avoid his thoughts.

This was a dark day. Even repetition couldn't explain it fully.

My name flew around the house as my family and Raven's scuttled about preparing for the witchcraft, none of their dispositions happy. I couldn't say that I was prepared for this. Would it hurt? …I mentally scoffed at myself. _Edward, you idiot, what should it matter if it hurts?_

All that mattered was getting Raven back to _normal_. And I'd gladly do whatever it took to do so. She was important to us, all of the Cullens. Of such significance and value she was that gave me enough of an excuse to not care about my own wellbeing.

"_Edward, we're ready,"_ my audacious sister called through her thoughts. Alice had a persistent tone to her cry, either intending for me to hurry up with my personal travels throughout the house, or implying that she was worried. And as much as Alice's foresight prevented anxiety, it seemed as if Raven's mind was so crowded with remorse that Alice could see nothing but cloudy mist.

"Alice," I whispered to her acknowledgement while passing by her.

"_Eddie, I'm worried. Have you seen Carlisle? I can't even 'see' anything anymore! Ugh! This is such a mess- everything over some stupid nightmare… Her soul is so hurt… I can feel it."_

I couldn't lie to her by promising that everything would be alright. Because what if it wasn't going to turn out like that? Our hopes would be nothing…

"He's over here," I heard Alice reply to Bella's call that I'd been inattentive to.

Bella came up to me; her sweet scent enveloped me in a sense of tranquility. The escape from the torture felt smooth against my roughened thoughts. And all it took was a single glimpse of my Bella… my precious, tender Bella. This was exactly what Raven needed: a wakeup call. But she'd rejected him…

And that was the worst thing that could yet happen.

"Edward," Bella questioned as she observed my distant expression.

"Yes, love?" I answered in full alert.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked to me with compassion. She understood how I was feeling the ailment that everyone else shared as well. "I know it's really not my place," she whispered shyly, "but I was wondering if I could help somehow…"

"Bella," I cooed softly, the dent in my frustrated brow releasing, "I don't want you to lose one minute of sleep over this. I should take you home."

"I'm not going," her stubbornness protested. "I want to help. And if I'm unsuccessful, at least I want to say that I've done my gosh-darn best and tried."

I debated with it. Perhaps she could help; Bella had faced a very similar situation before. Maybe it could work out after all. "Curse my tendency to underestimate you. I love you, Bella, and I trust that whatever you do, it will help."

"Thanks," she replied casually, a sigh of relief skipping out from under her lips. She veered into the direction of the crowd and patiently, rather than hesitantly, waited for my move.

Pacing with Bella at my side, I readied myself for whatever the witches had in mind for me.

Lastly, I looked over the heads of the room, spotting a few blonds, brunettes, my family, Raven's immortal companions -with the exception of Austin; for the sake of the secret he was spending the night with a human friend of his,- and then there was Carlisle. He remained a pitiful stranger, cowering in the corner of the room. Carlisle felt like an unwanted watcher, not a family member. He was different than the others now; he wasn't a father figure, life partner, nor relative… he was just the man in the corner, as unhappy as could be.


	28. Thread of Thought

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 28: Thread of Thought

CARLISLE.

My emotions swelled like never before. A storm had come and washed but fragments of my wellbeing away. No premonitions, stories, nor love could make any of this even slightly better. Had we'd done something terribly wrong as to be sentenced to such agony? How had a simple relationship thrown me off of everything? Because Raven wasn't simple. She was like no other person I'd ever met: amazing and filled with persistent grace. She gave her actions away with reason and thought- something rare to find these days in such a corrupted society. I'd bashed my son's honor, succumbed to the worse half of me, and still managed to take no action for the betterment of my precious witch. Raven was so very hurt, and all I could do was sit here and wait for it to blow over? How could I settle with that! A fool! Piling the trauma and prolonging the pain, I'd just waited…

But in the end… it was all I could do.

"_Raven, calm down! I'm here!" I tried to lull her from the wicked spasms. "Sh! Sh! It's okay; just wake up! God help us! Raven, please, just wake up!"_

"_SAM! NO! I don't want him! I don't want Carlisle! I don't want Shadia or Mia! All I want is you! Just you!"_

The memory played over unkindly within my thoughts. The curse that had oh-so-willingly covered my senses with the mockery of failure burdened me with undying sorrow. Had I not shown her love and compassion? Had she not accepted with joy? Or had I been a nonfulfillment object in a game impossible to win? Collapsing under pressure and fear, I'd fallen to distress and anger as my only resort. And as much as I resented such action, I'd lost my drive just as much as my control. With one insidious word that had tumbled wretchedly from her tear-stained lips, it had all been ruined.

"_SAM! PLEASE! I love you! You can't leave! Please!"_

Sam.

Could I blame him?

Or should I blame myself?

Myself.

It was my fault…? How could it be? _Oh come on, Carlisle, just admit it, you unworthy bloodsucker._ Though I felt compelled by my thoughts… I couldn't believe them.

No, it couldn't be- even if I was personally accepting it as a lie.

My face downcast and expression grim, I watched from the corner of the room. The witches formed a circle around a table, gathering vials of herbs and incense. Though these people were my family, I felt like a stranger. And it wasn't just the morbid look on my face either; it was the internal feeling of being alone.

"Carlisle-," the weak voice summoned, only to be cut off immediately once seeing my eyes. My darkened pigment resulting from the extended fasting, I looked pale and out of place. The unhappy black eyes of mine seemed hidden behind my cloud of misty self-hatred. Even the little, innocent witch Mia, whom had called my name, seemed somewhat frightened. And being scary was the last thing I wanted to be at the moment. I was never a bone-chilling person… maybe until now that is.

Trying to look as apologetic as my features would currently allow, I acknowledged the girl with a nod.

She came up to me, still standing a hesitant distance away. Voice as hollow as the others but noticeably shaky, she began the whisper of words. "Carlisle… would you like to take part? We understand if you don't- finding it uncomfortable. But feel obliged to join us…"

I cleared my throat quietly, fearing that perhaps I would come off as a gruff and angered man… like how I'd treated Edward. _"Sorry, my son, once again."_

She waited for a verbal answer as she tapped her small heel nervously on the floor.

Although unnecessary, I grunted and swiped my fingers through my hair. "Yes, I'd like to join."

The words burned as the venom under my tongue shook from its previously stagnant condition. I swallowed hard and strong, holding back a weak sob. Sadness and devastation in play, I knew it wouldn't be long before an actual tear would roll down my lifeless cheek.

Moments later, Shadia walked by, encircling the room with a leafy smoke. An unknown species of lavender or sage crisped into ash that she scattered in a halo-like shape. The scent of the burning bushes was somewhat old as if the plant had died long ago and only small remains were left to create the spell. Of what purpose it held, I was unsure due to the lack of practice in witchcraft.

I didn't get the humanistic or insecure feeling to back out. If the truth were going to hurt me, I'd face it… regardless of how much of a coward I currently saw myself as. This could no longer go on: the pain, the drama, nor the everlasting scar that would take place soon after.

Lastly, Edelle brought out a small box looking hundreds of years old. The wooden puzzle was opened by a series of clicks and slides that she managed in a pattern to slowly reveal its jewels. Not so much diamonds and sapphires, but instead a singular ribbon embroidered with a worn band of flax lay flat at the bottom of the case. Drawing it out slowly with delicate hands, she summoned her sisters to pass it along. Not until the string ended up back to Edelle, forming a complete circle within the transition, did I realize what this truly was. Catchy to the point of nearly being doubtful, I held onto _the thread of thought_ with a little bit of magic in each fiber.

"Don't be alarmed if you become overwhelmed with the preceding escapade… if you'd like to call it that…" Regan whispered with annoyed self-sarcasm, although we all heard her clearly.

I was more than just certain that questions were traveling through their minds about this mysterious craft. But wasn't instinct. I could _hear_ them and their thoughts… Blurry… but if I could tilt my head in just the right direction, as if adjusting the antennae on an old television, I could listen in and see?

MYSELF: _What is this dark magic?_

EDELLE: _It's what the thread of thought allows us to do._

EDWARD: _Bella… I can… hear… see… your thoughts…_

EMMETT: _This feels weird…_

ROSALIE: _It's supposed to be._

MYSELF: _How exactly does this work?_

REGAN:_ We cannot explain half of the things we are permitted to do by the Laws of Physics; this is no different, Carlisle._

MYSELF: _And to what might be our price?_

REGAN: _Not everything comes with a curse…_

I let go of the thread. Everything vanished…

The silence that be-stilled itself upon the room was remarkable. So quiet that I could hear the soft and innocent sobs that lulled consecutively from above. I tried to ignore the cries, but with each and every passing second of pure soundlessness, her weeps seemed louder in exponential echoes. I latched on to the ribbon, once again, to crawl away from the thoughts outside of the little circle.

SHADIA:_ Carlisle, why'd you let go? We were just about to start?"_

MYSELF: _I'm back now…_

EDWARD: _Good, because I want to get this over with. -But I must warn you… it's quite the nightmare._

MIA:_ Like you said, we all just want to get this over with._

EDWARD: _Here goes nothing…_

.

.

.

AUTHOR's Note! Hope you guys liked the thread-thingy! I thought what better way to share thoughts than a piece of old string, eh? Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading. Stay happy! -xoxoxoxxxx rayray


	29. Unkempt Curtains

**OKAY, so you might be wondering, WHY THE HECK IS THIS SO SHORT! My answer: because it's part of the ALTERNATE ending! THIS IS NOT THE END. I REPEAT. THIS IS NOT THE END! It's simply just something that COULD have happened! And don't worry! Next chapter is the FINAL part of the ALTERNATE ending! But chapter 31 is just the continuation from this one! You can still read the next chapter, but don't think of it as an actually part of the real story line! Chapter 30 will be a ALTERNATE ending, not the real thing! So if you don't wanna read it! FINE! Just skip to CHAPTER 31 when I finish it! Have any questions? Post it as a comment and I'll reply ASAP! Keep reading! Stay Happy! -xoxo rayray**

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 29: Unkempt Curtains

ALT. End. Pt. 1

BELLA.

Okay, so maybe Raven was just as -maybe even more- as effed up as me. Attempted suicide. Rejection. Sobbing. Excommunication.

But this was a little different… Technically, I didn't directly hold a knife to my throat… Nor repudiate the family and friends that _actually understood_, unlike Charlie and Jessica… or Carlisle.

I couldn't really imagine ever ignoring Edward. He was my world- even when he left me.

I shivered at the reminder.

How could Raven even think to disregard Carlisle? He was like the mentor and friend that I never had. Not that he was strictly for advice, but if I went into detail about talking on the tangent of my boyfriend's father… I didn't have repugnance towards the man, but it would be awkward.

Raven had it all… and it only took one nightmare to swipe it all away.

My experience with this type of sadness was limited, but I'd gone through enough to say that I had at least a clue.

Raven wasn't my best-buddy or anything close to that, but I felt like she had some glow over her… giving the sincere witch a sense of better judgment than most. I never expected something as simple as this to throw everything off; but as life goes on, I realize how the unanticipated usually occurs at one point or another.

But she didn't seem like the person to ever wing-it or go by the need-to-know-basis. And maybe the limited preparation for this tragedy was the main cause for the… mess.

I'd been granted to talk with her, maybe then she'd open up her feelings… if feelings even mattered at this point.

The walk to her room felt long and tedious, although nothing appeared in my path. It was as if though the trek itself was pulling me down. Her sadness forming an aura across the entire upstairs, the weight of pessimism and shame swallowed me up. I stood strong and hoped that my unusual mental shield would have any effect at all against the gloom and darkness.

My feet pacing step by step, I halfheartedly wanted Edward with me right now…

He'd know what to do…

Faster than I'd expected, I faced the placid, white door embroidered with grey French trim. The knob so close, yet so far away, I reach for it in hesitance. What was I to find? A weeping, hurt, disheveled girl? Or a lifeless wreck passed on? No, Raven couldn't have died.

That discomfited irk creped onto my conscious. Almost yanking the door open, I shoved into the dark room.

Unkempt curtains draped over weary windows. A darkness engulfing me immediately, almost dispersing a sickening feeling, made me step back in unease and discomposure. My eyes circled the room searching for any form of life. Dread escaping my lips in one gasp, I froze.

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TOP OF PAGE! Or else the next few chapters won't make any sense!


	30. The Alternate Ending

**ATTENTION, this isn't the REAL ending! Just a really great alternative one! SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER 31 IF YOU'D LIKE BECAUSE THIS ONE IS IRRELEVANT TO THE REAL STORYLINE! **

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 30: The Alternate Ending

ALT. End. Pt. 2

MIA.

I never thought it'd turn out like this.

Nay anyone else could confess that they'd seen it coming.

It was a pretty dress… black lined with fine lace, rose petals scattered amongst its threads, the dark color ever so calm and sacred. Velvet wasn't her favorite; instead she preferred silk or plain cotton. I never understood how one person could love such a beautiful thing, treasure it as the most laudable substance in the world, and yet find just as much comfort within scratchy rags.

But that's who she was- and I could never find the heart to question it.

Maybe I did have more than enough former regrets to lull and decease, and then some. But I knew that I'd never get to apologize. For all the wrong I'd ever done, not once could I wholeheartedly admit it without another motive implying false modesty. Another flaw, another sin, never a chance to pay for it.

I blamed myself more than most, taking a burden that I knew I'd deserved. Mercy and grace had laid down their arms for me, relinquishing my soul from their grasp, stripping me of my haughty eyes. Had I ever thanked them?

Not even close to as much as I should've.

But as selfish desires go on and on, onward to deciding our fates, do we ever truly learn? I hoped to think so, but my hopes never really worked out.

I hoped on so much…

Aspired so deeply…

And yet she never fully healed. She never entirely lived. And maybe she never did anything candidly.

I never saw it coming though…

Alice didn't… Edward didn't… her own sisters didn't… Carlisle didn't…

He didn't come either.

But I knew that somewhere, somewhere out there in the world's peaks or valleys, or even this forest… he was watching with those golden eyes of his. Venom still dripping from his eyes, burning his perfect skin with everlasting scars of sadness.

For the little time that he'd known her, Carlisle did understand her, maybe even more than I. But when time came to call, and push came to shove, he couldn't bare so many things anymore.

He said he was leaving, and not coming back. I assumed that he'd taken a life-long furlough from everything and anything that would remind him of her. He said he couldn't see his family from now on, or the town that we'd come to call home, or any hospital where humans lay in need. He wanted to detach.

And forever he would get his wish.

I would miss him; wonder about him… where he is, how he is… Still my worries could never match up to the Cullens' remorse. She'd made an impact on them, one that would last. She'd embraced a permanent reminder of memories of a once great love, vanished into a painful scar. I knew they felt much suffering and maybe some regret, but who could deny that she finally got what she'd wanted all her second life.

She got Sam back, yet lost everything else. But I think she's alright now.

She'd given up.

But as I grazed my fingertips across the cold brim of an oak carved box, I looked at the woman inside, and I saw a fighter.

She did fight for happiness… for love.

But we can't always win.

So here's to Raven, the girl that was stuck between a vampire's love… and a hard past's place.

God bless,

Mia.

.

.

.

**This isn't the real ending! Just a really great alternative! If you're ending the story here, I hope you loved it! But continue on if you want to get to the Vultori, wedding, Victoria's army, new family additions, and much- MUCH more!**

**Keep reading. Stay happy. -xoxo rayray love you all**


	31. Solace

AUTHOR'S NOTE, IMPORTANT UPDATE:

I'm very, very, very sorry! I have been SO busy and out of tune lately that I haven't been posting. Birthday parties, schedules, projects, and of course, the ever-bothersome relationship problems… have all dragged me out of my happy little story writing! It was a stressful, unpredicted, little furlough that I had and I'm planning on getting into the big problems in the next chapters. (ATTENTION: this story is supposed to be taking place between the end of New Moon and the climax of Eclipse, meaning before they detect Victoria's evil plan) I'll address the problems soon to be faced now: Victoria's army, the Vultori and their opinion on the vampire/witch mating couple, Raven's job at the hospital (not so sure anymore about that one actually happening), her struggle with her friends, the wolves and treaty, Carlisle's mating instincts, more on the families' powers, new family additions, and more immortal changes! If I missed anything else, I'll be sure to mention it in another author's note! I have a lot to cover now because we've finally settled into the story to the extent that Carlisle and Raven have accepted their relationship and sacrifices. Hopefully I will update with another chapter really soon as in the next two weeks. Sorry again that I've been gone unexcused for so long. I'll try to make up for the time lost, but remember that the next few chapters will be intense to the story line.

If you have any questions make sure to ask me! Love ya readers! -xoxo rayray

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 31: Solace

Solace

Not that life mattered anymore, but I missed the happiness that I once had. One, two days ago… I was a lucky witch… And I basically threw it all away… the only reward was an unwillingly accepted plague of tears.

I cried for days now. The sting that burned me back to back presently felt like a lull of fire.

My room set as my only boundary of excommunication, I lay on the floor, forgetting what it felt like to smile. Joy was becoming a mystery. Had I even experienced delight before, or was it just a dull mask from my self-dejection?

_Self_ this, _self_ that. Everything was _self_-induced, primarily the nothingness that I currently battled. It was getting much harder to fight it off… Would I succumb to the peaceful aura of death?

_You know you want to…_

How could I leave and let die my responsibility? A purpose had yet to be filled nonetheless; but it was after all my decision. No matter what, I would have to face one of two greater fates of pain to then front relief with open arms.

My lids growing ever so heavy at the thought of solace…

The hell with purgatory, I wanted to skip right past all of the suffering that I was meant to endure, implying selfish desires. But as usual, even in my state of utter depression, my better judgment got to me. Dying at this point would be… stupid. I had too much to lose! Should it even matter if I'd be better off? My friends would be devastated, my future clients wouldn't get my experienced help, and Carlisle… oh, Carlisle, how would I even begin?

That would be the worst mess to clean up. Was it even worth fixing? It'd be easier to just die. But was it the _right_ decision to make? After all, I would live for an eternity… a long time to take care of things…

But then there was a different eternity…

Sam would be waiting for me there.

Would I join him? Could I for once and for all stop the sobs and cries of a disheveled witch, to then be relieved by mercy?

I could go with any choice I wanted… it was just too hard to decide… and to think that I was suffering from freedom? Would I much rather enjoy being forced into either path? No, and I groveled for clemency against such a circumstance.

_Avoid the talk… just go to sleep… _my inner thoughts whispered, _Maybe Sam will be there…_

_No, stay awake, Raven…_ I fought back. No longer could I suffer his presence.

I'd accepted a while ago that it was merely a dream. Only thing was, it made me realize how much I did miss him. How much I loved him, too. And how much I would give up for him. I nearly killed myself; and I would've been successful if it weren't for those bloody vampires…

But was it really my place to curse them- No. And my mind couldn't come up with any forms of objection or rationality to sway that truth. Nothing could vindicate a reason to bash the Cullens' purity. They were kind and more than humane. Edward was concerned for nothing other than the world's wellbeing; Jasper forsook himself on shames not even his own; Carlisle was the most debonair man I'd ever known… and yet I felt that I had to make excuses to denounce them.

My sins were nearly pitiful…

And somehow, Carlisle loved-… No, he didn't love me anymore. And I didn't love him.

I wailed into my fists at the burn from the thoughts.

Cringing away from my own self, I pinned my arms across my chest, holding myself together. I screamed again. A shattering noise came when I found my powers rampaging around my room unsupervised by my intellect and control. Glass fanned out everywhere, blackened roses fell to their end, and my curtains tore from my frenzied abilities.

I lay in the still silence for a moment before the pain swelled again.

Violently, my psychokinetic force threw me into the air. What was happening? I wasn't doing this. Had my powers finally reached their boiling point- had they somehow formed a mind of their own to get rid of me and my downcast ways? Even my own self was turning against me! And as I involuntarily threw myself from side to side, I knew it wouldn't be long before I'd be knocked unconscious.

With a loud cry of defeat, I slammed against my bedpost. Falling to my dark abyss, I lay facedown on the floor, hushed tears falling down my pale cheeks.

.

.

.

The tiny pitter-patter of feet…

Here…

Over there…

Muffled voices…

The flicker of the lights…

Cold hands.

I shivered in my mind, but I doubted that it was visible to any eye. But any eye could see the tears still falling… the pain that it caused me. The pity that rained down from the figure above me felt familiar. The same grasp that I'd once loved now felt like a stranger.

My watcher's eyes felt like radiant beams, although my own were shut tightly. I refused to look at who he or she really was, so forevermore remained a mystery… Until the moment that he ran his palm down my cheek.

Deep down, I wanted to deny him… to throw his memories away…

But I couldn't find the strength to swipe his touch. I could barely move as it was, but the overwhelming hole in my chest would not let me do anything to push him aside. It was as if I needed him in order to stay together. Yet I still cringed. The tears increased as my thoughts burned within me; my own personal hell scolded my control. I could feel the urge to let my powers run freely again, to take whatever their dark magic wanted to take.

He knew I was no longer fully unconscious, yet I stayed quiet. A feeling came over me -a hunch- that said _he_ wanted to treasure the moment that perhaps talk would ruin. And for a long spell, he waited. A fog passed over me, bringing with it about a half hour of dozy awareness. The loss of sleep was finally getting to me again.

"Sleep…" he whispered. The silk of his voice ever so tempting, oh how much I wished I could obey. But I had to fix this… or end it.

Nothing but a singular sob fell from my lips, the rush of sound seemed anxious to break free. I tried to hold in the rest and barely succeeded.

"Hush… now, do not cry…" but his voice wasn't animated. It felt hollow and dull like something had stricken him of life. …What had I done?

A soft material wiped away at my reddened cheeks as it cleared my skin of tears. Instinctively, I gauntly took hold of the blanket and pulled it against my face to hide. Still I couldn't open my eyes; the emotion was seldom too hard to bear.

Another sob cheated my barrier and ran past my lips with a squeak of regret. Again I cringed, this time pulling myself inwards. I wasn't pulling myself away from anything, just recuperating my bounds; I wanted to hide inside the folds of my clothes and burrow deep into my own little world. Little could I succeed within this vampire's grasp, instead I found myself inching… closer.

The pain fumbled around in my mind, searching for steady ground to latch onto, but I was too crumbled already to face such nightmares. A sting in my chest signaled that my wall against him was breaking. The withdrawal heaving my endurance by the moment, lasting much longer would be impossible. The longing for his forgiveness… it felt like a dream.

But as I felt the tears beginning to simmer again, I felt the hole in my chest opening. _Why did I have to cope with this! Continual regret and misfortune! Why can't I see that maybe some things are better than others!_

Some things… are better…

Ain't that the truth.

But the truth hurts. And we cannot deny it. In the end truth prevails… But what about every other virtue out there? Love? Wisdom? Sacrifice?

Does any of it matter without truth?

If love isn't true… then it'll just end up hurting you- the relationship broken.

Wisdom- you have to face that sometimes you're wrong. And if you can't deal with that… well…

And sacrifice? What truth is in that? I loved Carlisle… or I thought so… but even then I could lie and slaughter my own feelings- sometimes literally. It didn't matter if it was just a stupid infatuation, I still would have given up everything for that man. And now, he'd made the sacrifice for us… taking what was left of my spirit and attempting to bind it back together with his own, no matter how much it tortured him.

"Why do you permit such pain upon yourself? My-… Raven, please, it's written all over your face."

My eyes fluttered open eagerly searching for his face. The sting of my tears washed down my pupils, temporarily blurring my vision. But as I finally focused on his features…

Everything… vanished.

The only thing on my mind -if anything- was him. It felt like heaven.

His eyes twinkling down upon me, his charm though broken still remained in his dazzling irises. So unanimated and dead, yet Carlisle had within him a passion behind all of the doubt and sadness. His present character was formidable but not him. The dullness did not match his radiant eyes and flawless skin. But yet strangely nothing felt out of place.

"Say something to me…" he whispered in a cry of need.

"I… I… have nothing to say."

His eyes fell in sudden pain. I felt his spirit fall from the clouds with such agony… so much agony…

The genuine rush of blabber spilled from my mouth with a depth of remorse nearly unfathomable. "No! I have- everything- everything to say! Carlisle- I'm so… so sorry! Everything I've done to you and your family- my family! The terrible things that I've said, the sorrow I've caused… Please, if you could ever find even an ounce of heart to forgive me- I-"

"Sh- sh… it's alright…" he choked, "it's alright…"

Part of me didn't want to believe him- it sounded _that_ good… so good to express _too good to be true._

But the other extension of my thoughts led me to trust in something risky but comforting. What this side of me spoke was that I knew all would be well. Just as he'd said.

A chuckle of relief escaped with a sobbing mumble while he embraced me firmly. My emotions flew happily about at the thought of finally being released from silence.

"C-Carlisle… thank you…"

"You have no need to thank me or ask for forgiveness, my love."

But I _did _have every reason to. I found that Carlisle was much more modest than I'd previously expected. He didn't even want an apology. Nay, I'd ask for one either; but after everything I'd done to him? The worst: rejection. But he actually allowed me to crawl back miserably into his arms once more; and he helped me up.

"How did I ever end up in your arms, Carlisle?" I cooed into his shirt.

"How did my arms ever end up around you, Raven?" he replied with a contented smile. Carlisle's charm seeped through every bit of his character… even in times I expected him to be stumped. But that's what I loved about him.

His eyes changed back to the golden color that I loved. It reminded me of apple cider. The sparkle that those irises gave off with the yellowed tint was beautiful. They were sweet and always a delight to my visual taste.

"Je t'aime, mon petit chou," he whispered delicately against my hair.

"I love you back Carlisle, and forever more I shall."

Approval of my response resulted in a purr and peck of my lips. A pleased rumble shattered through his chest as I melted by his claiming growl. I missed this while I had lain remorsefully to myself.

I was accustomed to losing things and never getting them back. I knew that they'd been cast away into oblivion after the first week of searching. But Carlisle didn't give up. And in the end, we'd found each other, far down the dark road of pity and nay.

He found my broken spirit and lovingly set it to flight.


	32. Letters and Secrets

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 32: Letters and Secrets

CARLISLE.

There was more than just a faint feeling of epiphany. Perhaps that was why I scribbled so unsteadily across the ecru parchment. Alice undoubtedly would see this coming if Edward hadn't already slipped the line yet.

Time was running out.

Frantic eyes darted across my letter to ensure correct grammar and punctuation, but really it was to just provide an excuse to stop myself. But I could not find the heart to persuade otherwise than what I believed I had to do.

_Dear friend,_

_My altruistic, old friend, we must speak of this in secret; do secure your thoughts. I haven't the proper time, possibly not even the right mind; however, you needn't worry, friend._

_I request nothing more than a talk, no audience involved._

_Please, understand, I beg of you._

_-Carlisle._


	33. No wonder

**Author's Note:** IMPORTANT. So right below here is a link of a collage of what these characters are supposed to look like (please note that there are a few people left out and a few people not YET mentioned in the story, and this is just an IDEA, not exactly what they look like! The Cullen family and actual Twilight cast do look like that though.) And to clear another thing up, in chapter 25 "Vampires and Cinema" Raven tells Carlisle her real age; when she says that she was born in 1492, she means re-born into immortality. Her _human_ date of birth is in 1470, and in the current story time she is 518 years old.

Link: (note: the two unannounced characters will be mentioned in the next couple of chapters along with dire details about _what_ they are)

.com/albums/af123/teentitans4momo2zuko/?action=view¤t;=

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 33: No wonder

Much time had passed, nevertheless, I found myself growing re-accustomed to Carlisle's clingy grasp. Part of me felt guilty for putting him through such pain; but selfishly, I enjoyed the extra attention. However, I would not on any circumstance ever do such a thing intentionally. On the other hand, on Carlisle's part, he felt like the luckiest man in the world after having his lovely damsel in distress finally saved from the gripping claws of death. Lately, he'd gotten quite protective over me. And it wasn't just that; the mischievous vampire was up to something. But that undying feeling of curiosity aroused my senses to pick up even the slightest act. Not that Carlisle was pulling a charade that was out of line, but he felt distant and worried. His aura of fret interfered with my own thinking and swept my mind into an oblivion of silent angst. What was wrong? Or perhaps it was nothing, and it was just my suspicious eye.

Adding to the drama of life itself, I had far more to worry about. Our human travesty would be put to the test soon. A town ball was in the midst of production. Not that we couldn't just bail out and call in sick, but it would be rather odd for an entire family and couple of outsider friends to not attend on such circumstances. But the actual reason why my sisters provoked the idea to accompany the crowds and festival was their constant need for a good party. Our already skeptical lifestyle could survive without the extra attention; however, no one could ever rain out the early ball jitters. My sisters completely ignored the fact that we lived a pathetic pantomime on the edge of society. We didn't need the viewers and paparazzi getting our undead faces in their cameras and memory. Events such as these were meant solely for the living- nothing more or less.

Of course, though, I was the only one who could ever see that.

But a good side always prevails… In this case, Carlisle and his family were joining the event as well, of Alice's accord. Spiky always got what her little heart desired, but who could really stop her or deny the pixie's charm? I honestly suspected that she had a hidden power to persuade and succeed…

I pondered my worries again. The unpleasant reminder shook every other instinctive thought out of my perception and replaced those little side-notes with Carlisle's face. His expression had sunken over the past few days, though I knew he was overjoyed by my emotional revival. His brow had not yet been stained bitter, but creased in his thoughtful transitions. His emotions felt oddly determined but fearful. Signs pointed me to believe that maybe it was a helpless patient at work or just a momentary bad omen, but my unruly spirit of inquiry knew better. I personally felt that his problem was much deeper that I'd previously expected; it was something that I had no clue about and no idea on how to solve. But what could Carlisle possibly be up against?

"Ray, lend me a hand, for Christ's sake!" Michele ordered as I saw her stumble around the deck with a heavy stack of lawn chairs piled up in her arms.

With a hesitant _oh,_ I came to my conscious and snapped from my mental tangent. Controlling the weight of the load, I lifted the package from Michele's grasp and gently placed the chairs around the pool area. Within a few seconds, my powers had favorably taken care of the chore.

Michele patted her hands on her jeans. "Phew! Thanks… but mind telling me what's up?"

"Huh?" I questioned, utterly dumbfounded due to my distant thinking.

"You've been a zombie _all day_, Raven."

I looked to her and set my mind on the proper conversational objective. "Sorry, I've been thinking too much lately. It's nothing."

She raised her brow, obviously unsatisfied with my answer.

"Okay," I sighed, "Have you noticed that Carlisle's been acting strange recently?"

"Well, it was only last week that he almost lost you. Honestly, I think it'd be a natural response. If anything, Ray, you might just be paying too much attention to the man. It's not like there's anything out to get us, you know," Michele shrugged and walked off.

I didn't as easily disregard the brief discussion.

But, as the day dragged on, I found the thought nearly inevitable. However, I wasn't naïve enough to upfront ask Carlisle about it; I perceived that maybe this was a personal issue to him. And I was anything but a prier. Consequently, I'd have to face the ongoing itch of curiosity and worry.

By mid-afternoon, I'd sulked my way into the living room. Carlisle had to attend the hospital staff in an ER epidemic with some type of flu going around. Pleasantly enough, school was temporarily shut down and many of my sisters and their acquaintances had the day off. Instead of having the peaceful, forest-rural home to myself, I'd been unexpectedly cursed with five vampires, four humans, two werewolves, and seven witches. Fourteen immortals and one human knew of the family secret… three humans -Ross, Justin, and Austin- had no idea that even a tooth fairy could exist.

Austin had nicely adjusted to our odd customs while still in the dark. Only the same could not be said for Mia's lover Ross, and Regan's unruly bad-boy Justin.

Everybody decided that perhaps, because of the epidemic, that they'd all just stay happily at the Facinelli home while dear, old Raven worked to her best to contain the sadness of her missing Doctor Vamp and the stress of living the immortal life.

Oh what a life I lived…

I stayed a safe distance away from the crowded living room as I perched atop the staircase with a watchful eye. Oh so menacingly I listened in on their conversation.

"Edelle, how could I forget the devilish, dirty, and depravity filled _Danny Wilson_ romance?" Mia stated with a great deal of dramatization.

"Shut up! It was nothing!"

"Uh-huh… sure…" she winked back. "Anyways, guys these day are so stupid."

"Oh, gee- thanks," Alberto mumbled.

"But you're not a guy, Berto!"

Before the poor kid could counter that statement, Edelle spoke up again from the midst of her previous embarrassment. "He's not a boy! He's a man… of WOMANHOOD!"

Cupping in my giggle with two shaky hands, I keeled over with the intense urge to burst out into laughter.

"Well, girls are just as bad!" Austin retorted.

Michele's flabbergasted gaze met with the short boy-blonde's before reaching into her pocket and retrieving her phone. "Then what's this text on next week's plans, huh?"

"What about it?"

"Here, I'll _attempt_ to read it to you!" Michele's uncertain and somewhat confused voice confirmed how badly she needed spell-check and a _'homie gee from da crib yo'_. "It says, 'yo… gur…l… need to fo… shizzle? Dam… plans fo… next weck? Oh, week! Nd… get those dat gee six on… da road? Don't… wanna chill… whit the bros… no mo? What? Peace… sista?' Is this gibberish or something!"

"Uh, did I stutter?"

"Apparently!"

I gave them credit. As often as I wanted to kill them, truly, I loved their bickering.

"Well if you love it so much, why don't you come down and join us?"

It startled me at first before I'd realized that the three clueless humans had gone outside for some fresh air. If the situation had been otherwise, Edward would have surely faced my wrath. Curse that evil, little mind reader…

"I can now see how vampires are considered immoral and wicked monsters," I stated with a humorous yet bitter edge.

"Well… Italy does have the Mafia…" Emmett interjected with a devious smirk. "Vamps come from Italy."

"No," I corrected with a roll of my eyes, "vampires supposedly originate from Transylvania."

"And where the hell is that?" Emmett snorted while Edward tried his best not to so quickly rectify his dull brother's remark. Personally, I believed that Edward wished to prolong his brother's insolence in order to strike up a more entertaining argument.

"In Romania… where else?" I replied with incredulity. This kid was how old, and still this geographically challenged?

"Yeah, exactly, Italy."

"That's Rome, you twit!"

"It's the same thing!"

"No, Rome has the Catholic Pope. Romania has… satanic bloodsuckers."

"For the last time, we're _not_ satanic!"

"Uh-huh…" I sarcastically scoffed, "And San Francisco isn't ghetto…"

"It is not!"

"What '_Beverly Hills_' do you know has hobos sleeping in the alleys?"

"Oakland."

"_Dear, Jesus_… Emmett, you're hopeless…" I gripped my forehead in my palm and shook in pity. Emmett, without a doubt, was utterly a stupendous idiot.

Jasper clasped his hands together as he struggled to contain his laughter. "I always love a good squabble. And it's quite interesting to have such… determined opponents."

"What can I say, I've never lost a case," I added with a pathetic attempt to be modest. Truthfully, I was proud of my common tendency to win and have fun with it too in the meantime.

And with that said, the three humans then stepped back into the room. Austin capered over to the loveseat with Edelle and placed a genuinely sweet kiss to the top of her head. "So what did I miss?"

My eyes darted over to Emmett who still portrayed a reluctant smirk. "Oh, nothing… It wasn't like we had a dispute about vampire history or anything."

So it was about that time when all humans and witches went to bed, and all the night sky was still. The nearly forbidden silence found me again as I waited on my windowsill for my vampire in glowing white skin to rescue me from the day's end. The dark abyss above was speckled with clouds and dotted with distant stars. It truly was a lovely night, if only Carlisle were here. I sighed at how pitiful my life must have looked to others, how it revolved around one man. I pouted at the simplicity of my dilemma. Sooner or later, I'd have to become used to Carlisle's absence. I'd have to accept that I wasn't the only one in the world who needed or wanted his attention. Did this mean that I'd have to find a hobby… or a distraction more like it?

A rustle in the air perked my senses. Delighted to realize that I had a visitor, I gracefully tossed my legs over the sill and dangled them over the open space, providing room for my guest.

"I thought you'd never come home," I greeted the happy vampire before me.

Like a stealthy cat, Carlisle perched himself upon the frame. He took a seat on the sill beside me that my legs had previously occupied. "Needn't worry, love. It was just a busy day."

I smiled in return as he took me into his arms and placed me gently in his lap. Although I felt tranquility and passion, his arms felt sad. "Is everything alright?"

Carlisle paused and he seemed to either consider or _revise_ what he was planning to tell me. "It's nothing. Just… the stress of a busy day."

"I understand if it's that personal," I replied innocently, cunningly using my reverse psychology card. I smirked and then quoted Carlisle's favorite line, "_I respect that even the slightest private memory has it's own due regards of keeping itself confidential_."

He chuckled quietly into the curls of my hair. "Oh, mon cher petit chou… my lovely… ma belle… my little witch… ma petite sorcière…"

I giggled childishly.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile.

Part of me wanted to keep this from him, another provoked it. "Your accent… is funny…"

He kissed my temple after a short chortle and played with the fallen strands of my hair. To my surprise again, his extremities felt… downcast and sorrowful.

"Carlisle," I whispered.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is there anything I can do… to help?"

His lip line fell, as did the wedge in his brow. Guiltily he said, "Raven, I'm sorry that my actions have caused your already preoccupied mind more stress. Forgive me, dearest."

I placed a reassuring kiss on his stone lips. "Carlisle… does it have to do with us? You've seemed dismal lately, and I've had much time to wonder if it was about…" I trailed off as I suddenly realized it. How couldn't I have thought of this before? I'd had an entire conversation about this earlier, and still not registered the importance?

"Raven?" Carlisle whispered uneasily as he observed my expression.

I blinked twice before staring back into his golden eyes. "It's about… the others… isn't it? The other vampires… You're worried because of that _war_ and _bloodbath_… that might happen."

"Raven, I doubt that could ever happen."

"But still you fret?"

He sighed and looked away for a moment. It seemed like his shame and stress, either of the two, were dreadfully powerful.

"I think it's time that you know the full length of my story."

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

"Do you mind spending the night at my house?"


	34. Too Much to Handle

**Author's Note: my bad…. The links don't work… so I'll just have to give stupid directions…. UGH! **

go to photobucket dot com

go to the search bar and select the "users" search

type in "teentitans4momo2zuko

check out my profile and click on the photo titled "Raven's family…."

Wallah! There you go and you can see what the characters are supposed to look like!

Sorry you guys had to go through all the extra trouble… BLAME fanfiction not me! Haha love you guys! -xoxo rayray

.

.

.

(haheha you'll see how the title speaks for itself in this chapter)

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 34: Too Much to Handle

"So you're telling us that less than a month ago, your entire vampire clan was long gone, goodbye, no hoo-hah! Then Bella had to swoop in to the rescue to save dear old Eddie here from asking the _all-so-powerful_ Vultori clan to take his damned-regardless life! Bella jumps into action, Vultori don't like human interference, Vultori finds out that Bella has a superpower, Vultori tells you guys that you had better change her into a vampire; you guys agree, come home, find out that it'll break this _magical_ treaty of yours with the _wolves of 'Sherwood Forest!'_ Who just so happen to be the same wolf tribe that Tyler and Michael descend from, who just so happen to be the boyfriends of my two witch sisters! And _no…_ it doesn't end just there! These wolves and you vampires are just so fed up with each other that you have territory lines, even when you're chasing down the evil vampires. And who might these evil vampires be? Oh! How could we forget! Victoria! What a joy! She's the freak-show redhead that's been trying to kill Bella for the past year! Does it end there? No, again! This Victoria is still on the move and in the meantime is doing some terribly dirty move that we still don't know! Not only that, but there are quite a few connections to all the killings in Seattle, too! And as you kindly explained, it must be a hoard of fresh vampires! Oh, my, look! _The Vultori are coming_! Did I mention that we're unaware of how they'll take a crossbreeding relationship! So obviously, ha! Ha! Ha! We're all in for some trouble with the vampire kings, newborn vampire army, a bloodthirsty ginger, and whole pack of werewolves! _What a life, dude! What a life!"_

…Who knew that Edelle could hold her breath for so long? Heck, did she manage to fit in the Constitution with that speech?

All twenty-two of us sat conveniently cozily in the makeshift meeting hall. Yes, twenty-two of us… I'd left the house a few hours ago with Carlisle, and since then, we had plus two new additions. Welcome, fairy-princess Mariah and werewolf Joseph! Sarcasm intended about my optimism, but I wasn't kidding about the magic part. I'd previously stated that I didn't believe in real pixies and elves. Now, I was beginning to question if a large, red man really did live atop the North Pole. Mariah, out of some bloody-ridiculous miracle, was a fairy, complete with the magic dust and sparkly fingernails to grant certain spells of pleasure.

Was I crazy?

Joseph, yes, Chinese werewolf from the Himalayas. Do I really need to explain?

Ross… Mia's new boyfriend… _UGH!_ How is this possible! This is madness! Joseph just so happened to be Ross's long, lost brother who came to America to find Ross and bring him back home to master and control his werewolf gene.

Justin and Austin finally got the scoop about what we really were, heard the whole story, and blah, blah, blah… In the end we're just all fucking immortal, aren't we!

Anyway, besides that catastrophe…

"At least you paid attention…" I mumbled to Edelle. Seriously my head was hurting… (Author's Note: NO, seriously it is! I'll make a list of who is what and who is dating whom at the bottom of this chapter to help everybody and myself out! Sorry for the confusion, rather just all this sudden drama!)

"Well, I'm just really overwhelmed… guys, friends, Edelle… I don't know if I can handle all of this," Austin confessed grimly. I felt bad for the poor boy. This _was_ a lot to take in at such short notice. But unfortunately he'd have to accept this or die. Harsh, right?

"Same here, ladies and gents, this is really difficult," Emmett agreed while rubbing his head with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Rosalie's shoulders.

"I didn't know that vampires could get headaches," Regan mused.

"Ah, that word… Vampire. It's just so… unreal," Justin unhappily stated. He looked up from the tablecloth and stared into Carlisle's eyes beside me, "To tell you the truth, you guys are in for quite some battle if all this is true."

"We are. It is. And we can do this."

"I wouldn't get too ahead of ourselves, Edward," I interjected. "Just look at all of our enemies… We've got it coming from all sides."

"Jake's not an enemy," Bella retorted with a fierceness close to anger. Immediately after her outburst, she sunk back into Edward's grasp and hid behind his embrace.

"Okay, one tribe down; one maniac, one coven, and two armies to go! Way to organize the lines, Bella. We're so much closer to having the advantage now."

Edward sneered as a low growl escaped his throat.

"Shut up, Tyler! If you're going to be a sarcastic jerk, then go somewhere else! Because right now we have plenty of problems to worry about other than your lowlife criticism," Rosalie hissed as her eyes flashed black in defensive angst.

"What's arguing going to do, guys. Calm down so that we can figure something out." It wasn't like Zoie to step in so easily; but luckily, my peers listened to her wisdom for the most part.

But as the first speakers momentarily silenced themselves, it only gave the others a chance to bicker and quarrel. Within seconds, nearly everyone was fighting amongst his or her siblings and friends. Loud curses and yells echoed all around me. I wasn't surprised to see a riot in the midst of forming. No physical complications yet, but surely if this continued, violence would become inevitable.

"How dare you say that about them! They're much more civilized than your scum!"

"What! I'll make you into scum, you ingrate!"

A punch was thrown. The loud thump sounded while I saw Joseph fly across the room with a yelp. Worry filled my senses at the sight of the mere boy being tossed with such force. His thin arms and frail torso crashed against the opposing wall before I saw a figure flash to him and drag him to the floor. Someone else jumped in and crushed the wall on impact as a fourth figure threw him off of Joseph's attacker.

"Stop!" I screamed. I shut my eyes and waved my hands in front of me, sending just the needed amount of energy into the air as I controlled the dark magic around me. The room immediately was covered in a black, silky force field. My eyes flickered between the lines of either the purest white or the blackest and most wretched black.

"Stop!" I yelled again as I gasped for air. Although no one could really turn their heads, I heard a few faint complies being mumbled across the battle scene. I waited a few seconds more, feeling their anger dissolve. I could grasp the rates at which their hearts beat; I waited until I could feel them slow down to a calm pace. I delayed the movement to release my friends and family until I could sense their breaths slowing. I held hindrance to any movement until I was sure that they could control themselves.

I looked around to make sure that they'd been composed. _Alright then_… I freed them of my grasp.

Everyone fell to the floor, panting and wheezing. They'd been breathing the entire time, but the sudden withdrawal of my black magic had caused them to weaken. Even the vampires had lost their balance and energy; they quivered against whatever was nearest to them.

Apparently amused every time by my power's affects, I smirked while observing the helpless beings scattered around me at shoe level. "Shape shifting is pretty nice, but _I_ do have my perks."

"I hate it, when you do this," Edelle bitterly spoke, her face still flat on the floor.

"Come now, needn't be sour," I chuckled while making my way to the other side of the room. I wasn't sure if Joseph needed some medical attention or not.

A hand snaked its way around my back and cold lips caressed my own. Carlisle's sweet, sweet love flowed into every pore of my body. "Je t'aime, ma jolie, petite sorcière," he cooed quietly against my flesh. "Repartir avec moi…"

Something about his tone of voice worried me, let alone his command. Exactly why was he asking me to 'come away with him'? Hesitant to agree, I stated, "Umm… okay, but… can I take care of this first?"

He paused and looked at me for a moment. "Rosalie will take care of it."

"What do you me-EEAN!" I screeched as suddenly I was swooped up off of my feet and carried at a death-defying speed through the forest. Leaving my puzzled roommates behind, I clung uncertainly to the broad shoulders of my own personal vampire. I couldn't help but wince at the thrill and horror of the not-so-pleasant glide through the midnight moonlit forest.

This was surely odd coming from Carlisle's constantly controlled behavior. Was it something that I'd said or done that would've aggravated his erection to this point? Yes, I could feel him through the thin layers of cotton that separated us from copulation. And that wasn't the only sign of his tension. The rumbling noises erupting from his chest only grew louder and louder as we progressed farther along his predetermined path.

This was an unusual and unexplored side of Carlisle. He actually seemed… dominant. It was as if his animalistic and masculine nature was suddenly taking over his senses. Obviously he still had some matter of control; perhaps that control was the only thing stopping him from just ripping off our clothes and doing it right then and there.

However, there was something more to it than just simple loss of composure. Like I'd mentioned, Carlisle seemed to be slipping off his classic gentleman etiquette and diving into some form of hidden instincts. But these weren't common inherent tendencies, no, nothing even close to that. It was as if his vampire needs were taking over. The urge to claim his mate, perchance, was becoming ineluctable for him. But this couldn't have just arrived from nowhere; therefore, something had to have triggered it. But what?

The answer evaded me as I suddenly realized how real this hypothesis was. I collided roughly against a mattress. Searching frantically for the vampire in the dark room, I gasped while springing up to sit nervously on his bed. In a soot-colored flash, two deadly onyx eyes peered into my own. They were desperate and loosing patience.

"_S'il vous plaît, ne pas avoir peur de moi_," he whispered against my neck, the sound something close to a forlorn plead.

I pulled away to cup his cheek. Sorrow in my eyes rather that want, I stared at the hurting man before me. "I don't fear you, Carlisle."

He grasped my shoulders lightly and squeezed with the tiniest amount of force that could still be detected as a touch. The surmise I'd developed to _'cheer up'_ the regretful vampire started with this, "I'm just a little shaken. Not to worry, love."

It helped, but not as much as I'd hoped. "Carlisle, I could never be pushed away in fright of you or your actions. This was nothing… Don't take it as a burden or a fault; truly I admire your romantic acts" -he scoffed towards himself- "Yes, romantic. Never have I seen a man so determined to whisk his maiden away and yet still have proper intentions. You could never hurt me, Carlisle. And I love you for that."

"_Je t'aime_," he cooed lovingly in reply, succumbing to my open acceptance. He nuzzled the crook of my neck in adoration, pecking small kisses across my cheekbones. His hands guided themselves to cradle the small of my back. He pressed his forehead to mine, and for a long moment, it felt like… we connected.

Not just a little romantic level, but Carlisle and I met each other at some form of soul milestone. It felt like our spirits intertwined with the other, locking together and sealing a special bond.

I gasped when suddenly his lips crashed to my own. Knocked from my high emotions and personal heaven, I giggled at the lightheadedness.

"What?" Carlisle asked as he smiled with a confused brow.

"Didn't you feel that?" I replied with another giggle.

"Yes, very much so, but why are you chortling to yourself?" he teased.

I looked to him surprised. "It is because I cannot seem to-… oh… good question, love." I pecked him on the lips. "But once I find out, I'll be sure to let you know."

There was a momentary pause after our short humorous release of sentiment. Not that it became awkward between the two of us, but one question seemed to remain unresolved.

"Do you… still…" I trailed off in silence.

His left brow perked up at the question. "Well… I'm sorry if I am disappointing you by this, but I've sort of lost my appetite. But if you'd like to, then I'd be glad to-,"

"You don't have to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable, Carlisle," I assured him as I placed a hushing finger against his icy lips.

"Not uncomfortable exactly… I'm just a little shaken…"

"Oh, please… not this again," I chuckled.

Smiling in return as he watched me dramatically place my hand to my head and pretend to faint down to the mattress again, he watched with curios eyes. "I wonder what caused that sudden rush of adrenaline and… that sex drive."

I gave one feral laugh at his choice of words. "I considered that, too, on the way over here."

He traced circles across my exposed shoulders while he contemplated on his thoughts.

"Was it something you drank?"

He hand immediately fell as he looked to me with humorous exhaustion. He sobered from his incredulous look and continued drawing invisible scribbles on my skin. "I most informally doubt that; even if it is just a jocular term."

"My comical phrases amuse you, oh?"

"Perhaps, dear…" he whispered with a steady smirk across his gorgeous face. "However, I really do not know what came over me. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. And believe me, I understand. When you saw my face earlier, it wasn't fear, but worry. I was afraid that maybe something had gone wrong or awry, or that you'd leave. But in the end, there was nothing to fret."

"God knows how grateful I am to have your love and compassion," he cooed softly as he looked into my eyes. A grate deal of thanks flowed from that one glance. He truly expressed how much he did endear the affection and warmth we shared together. "Your love to me is timeless, Raven dear, it will never grow old or rust. Day by day it only grows and flourishes within the roots of my heart."

I smirked. "Your words are enticing… but your lips are irresistible," I purred happily as I wrapped my arms around his neck, gluing his body to mine. Giggling at his cold touch, I entangled my fingers in his silky waves. I was gleeful and delighted to be in his arms, but not completely untroubled. My mind still wondered why. Why did this strange outburst happen? What was the trigger? Even if I were the cause, what had I done to set him off like that?

"Maybe it was… something I did?" I mumbled against his collar.

"What makes you say that, dearest?"

"Well… I _am_ your mate, doesn't that make lovemaking frenzies occur?"

He studied my look. "I suppose so…"

"But…?" I ushered him.

"But that doesn't explain why this happened so quickly. I mean, we've had sex before, but not because of some instinctive drive to claim one another. Maybe… it was… No, that's not right… Or…" he shook his head again. I felt quite flattered that he was thinking aloud only for my sake. Really he could've been reasoning at a much faster rate, but no, he was kindly taking the time to explain his thoughts to me. Godsend was this man of mine.

"I did use quite some energy to hold everyone back earlier… if that helps…" I quietly added.

His expression changed as if to visibly show that he was on to something. "Raven, please explain to me how your gift works."

"Well," I began, "it's a form of black magic. It is something that's very difficult to control. I've been practicing in this art for centuries, yet I still cannot obtain complete, dominant mastery. My powers are manipulated using my mind, of course; why else would they call this a psychokinetic ability? Anyhow, it just so happens that when I use them on others, it weakens their energy and fatigues them because I'm taking their vigor and potential and using it to go against their own will. This is so that I will not weaken myself so quickly. My powers multiply the efficiency to move things… and… to control…" I stopped there briefly. I considered revising this part of it, but Carlisle had to know. "Carlisle, I… my powers… they… can sometimes get out of my control and do things… bad things… It's black magic after all. I'm sorry, but sometimes I can't help it."

He waited for me to look up to him and meet his gaze. Frankly, I was ashamed to mention the last part.

"What about when you said that you use your mind?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"What if… just to make an unreliable assumption, yet still a possibility… Well, what if when you take energy from others, for some you actually give back?" he stated cautiously.

"That's how matter works, giving to get something back…" Raising my brow, I hesitantly stared at the odd look in the vampire's eyes. I was more that just plainly sure that he meant something different, but I couldn't quite understand his train of thought.

"Of course you have to submit your own energy into your powers to get the job done. But when you say that your powers can also take energy from your opponents… wouldn't that be mixing in some form of mental bond?" His eyes grew wider as he began to unravel the mystery. Trying his best to refrain from speed-talking, he continued with dire enthusiasm. "When your mind mixes with the energy and dark magic, perhaps a few certain people can absorb it into their own minds as it spills from your power surge. And with my case, it directed straight to my animalistic instincts, therefore…"

"Giving you the need and desire to mate…" I finished for him.

The magical glitter in his eyes was nearly childish. Carlisle was overjoyed that we'd figured out this odd feeling- in short time, too. If this meant anything bad, I was sure that we could make assumptions later; but for the moment I was just content to be lying in his arms… slowly… drifting… off… to sleep…

"Goodnight, Carlisle," I yawned quietly.

"Sweet dreams, love. I'll be here when you wake."

**GUYS x GIRLS COUPLES**

Carlisle Raven

Jasper Alice

Edward Bella

Emmett Rosalie

Alberto (Berto) Shadia

Austin Edelle

Michael Michele

Justin Regan

Ross Mia

Tyler Zoie

Joseph Mariah

**CURRENT IMMORTALITY STATUS (note the CURRENT part)**

Vampires:: Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie

Werewolves:: Tyler, Ross, Joseph, Michael

Witches/Wizards:: Raven, Shadia, Edelle, Mia, Regan, Michele, Zoie, Alberto

Fairies:: Mariah

Humans:: Austin, Bella, Justin

**POWERS**

Raven:: Psychokinetic mind control over physical objects, black magic… and more to be revealed

Edelle:: Shapeshifting (animals, parasites, insects, ext.)

Regan:: Super strength, excessive durability

Mia:: Explosion/implosion effect on various scales

Shadia:: Electricity manipulation

Michele:: Make any plant life sprout or die from any given space or off of any object, mid air, underwater, ext.

Zoie:: Camouflage effect, can change the colors of any object or perceive another's mind by confusing his/her vision with different and unfamiliar color patterns

Alberto:: Sound amplifying effects on any form of audible or inaudible wave

Mariah:: Magic incantations to make certain desires reality, spells, magic dust

Edward:: Mind reading

Alice:: Fortune telling, future seeing

Jasper:: Emotion control

Bella:: Mind shield, rebellion, rejection force

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wow… that was a lot to type out people! Hope you guys visit the collage I made for the looks of some of these characters! Directions at the top of this page! Thanks to all my fans out there and have a MMMMEEERRRRYYY CCCHHRRISSTTMMAAASSS! :)

-xoxo rayray!


	35. A Secret's Reply

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 35: A Secret's Reply

CARLISLE.

This was bad. And how on earth could I keep this from Edward? Was it even possible to hide this upcoming future from Alice? Could I stand to keep my dearly in fret Raven fastened to her unceasing worry for my wellbeing any longer? It became hard enough from the moment I knew that I had to keep a secret from her. Now, I was intentionally subduing to a habit.

_Raven, forgive me,_ I pleaded.

_Carlisle,_

_It has been quite some time since our last face-to-face encounter. You must visit us soon. Surely you may bring along your family, and perhaps a friend? Years, old companion, centuries it has been and yet you have still the matter to find a beloved._

_Still, your previous letter muses me, Carlisle. For one, you refused to name any of my subjects or even myself. I'd have to say that if I didn't like you… well… that matter is otherwise. Please, do not take any offence, old friend._

_However, to gather a private meeting on our hands without the accompaniment of my fellow Guard could prove quite difficult. But of the years I've known you, truly you are an impeccable being with your proper mannerisms and good taste. As much as I'd love to have you for a drink, it would be risky to leave my humble abode without gaining some form of tyrannous treason from my Guard._

_Suspicion is a funny thing, Carlisle. But you have been quite the secret box to me._

_I'll decide in the near future of your request. Do comply to of what I ask, friend._

_T'was a pleasure to speak with you again, Carlisle. Send my regards to the coven,_

_The anonymous friend from Italy._


	36. Several Edges Sharp and Dull

Author's Note:::: Sorry this one took a while to get out, but like I've said, I won't be posting as often as I have before! I'll try my best to take care of my priorities in this story, and expect a wide range of publishing dates from two days- to two weeks apart! My apologies again, but I like to make my chapters actually worth reading before I upload them! Thanks for reading this far in the story to all my fans! Keep reading and Stay Happy!

This chapter: WARNING. Adult content. I 3 lemons.

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 36: Several Edges Sharp and Dull

I wasn't too surprised when I'd heard Carlisle mention his need to hunt soon. Although it pained me to know that somewhere an innocent deer was to become slaughtered unmercifully by the wrath and nature of a bloodthirsty vampire, -did I mention the little creature not even being able to put up a fight- I still understood that vampires needed to fuel on something. And I'd have to face the fact that everyday thousands of other animals were being butchered to feed a nation of millions. And out of that tragedy, one insignificant deer got my pity… shame.

"I know this sounds bad, and it's an understatement to call it merely sadistic… but truthfully, if I were a vampire… I'd rather take my fill from humans," I replied to him. I tried not to squirm in my seat at the sudden feeing of awkward hesitation once I'd stated my unruly opinion.

But even at the strange comment, Carlisle's unhinged pressure on the gas petal didn't ease nor increase. Not that I expected some ultimatum or speech of how my thought was wrong, but I did anticipate Carlisle to have something to say about that. Sliding one palm off the steering wheel and placing it thoughtfully on my left knee, he chuckled lightly. "Sometimes, I'm sorry to say, but I agree with you on that term. Not saying that I'd ever take the life of a human for my thirst… but I really wish I could… with certain… adversaries."

"'_Could'_? Dearest?" I questioned with a flirty yet questionable smile.

He sighed with a grin and turned to me. "I once made an oath to myself… But some nurses are just so antagonistic these days."

I giggled in agreement, although lacking in experience to rhetorically say, "_I know, right?",_ I still loved the comical aspect of it.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering when you'd consider taking that job at the hospital."

"Oh," I said in shock. Truthfully, I'd forgotten about that.

"What is it? Some second thoughts, I see?" he charmed in reply.

"Am I letting you down or something?" I questioned.

"In some ways yes, and in others… yes very much so."

I chuckled while examining the fine leather armrest subconsciously. "Well, it's just that my mind has been a little busy lately, and I'm sure you've noticed."

There was the slightest pause before he pulled his hand momentarily away from mine. Turning my head to face his withdrawal, I observed him swipe his fingers through his hair and comb his blond locks away from his godly features. Either unintentionally or from his movement, he didn't return to my grasp.

"I believe that's something that we share, Raven."

I mentally shook my head for not realizing earlier that he'd stiffened. "Don't tell me you've gone back to your old ways again?"

"What's that?"

I gave an exasperated look. "Whenever I'd mention something about your/our _dirty, little _secrets, you'd…" I fussed over my next term, "become tense and uncomfortable."

"I only did that when I was hiding something," he hushed his voice to continue the final blow to his retort, "to the most beautiful, tantalizing, and utterly remarkable woman on earth."

"_Oh, Carlisle_," I cooed gently with an endearing smile. "I'm untouched by your pitiful excuse."

"It was worth a try, love," he replied with a devilish smirk. "But I hope you realize that _is_ how I view you, sincerely, Raven." Now acting candidly instead of false charm, he took my hand once again, raised it to his lips and placed a loving kiss to my carpal.

I smiled weakly. "I love you enough to know when you're uncomfortable, Carlisle. Please, tell me what troubles you so?"

He stayed silent, still thinking of the right words.

"If you only stiffen when you're hiding something… then… what is it now?"

He sighed. "I have a confession, my love."

My heart immediately sank. He'd been keeping something from me… Did he not trust me? And by trust I meant in the realm of how my reaction would be. Of course with any secret I'd be shocked at first, but still I had some control when it came to Carlisle. The only thing I could think of -as a turn off to his trust in my capabilities to handle these types of situations- was when he viewed my reaction to Alberto and Michael's arrival. Yes, I would admit that perhaps I acted improper. But we learn… don't we?

Was this lack of trust permanent, or just a minor effect to something that would soon fade away?

He'd obviously seen my sudden raincloud at his statement. I couldn't quite pick up guilt from him, but I sensed that he was contemplating on something. Silently, he slowed the vehicle to the side of the road. I flashed a double-take at him with hesitant suspicion. If he had anything to say or do, surely he didn't really _need_ to pull the car over. But removing his seatbelt and delicately inching his frame in my direction, he held out his hand for me. Upset with myself for such poor example of my behavior, I only stared at my shoes with a sorry look on my face.

"You don't need to blame yourself for this, Raven."

"For what?" I tested him. Was my reasoning _that_ patent?

"I do trust you, Raven. With anything- everything… But that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to tell you all those certain things that I do that I would consider… underground."

I gazed into his eyes. Immediately gasping at how black and icy they looked, I involuntarily jumped. "What happened?" I breathed.

"I haven't fed for quite some time now… Consequently, my eyes grow dark with… my thirst."

I only stared at him; worry consuming me. "You're in pain?"

He gulped quietly at my remark. And inside, I felt that he meant to say more, but chose not to.

"Slightly…" He turned away and sighed roughly before fidgeting in his position. "As I was saying… I have something to tell you."

"I'm guessing that it's not particularly favorable either?" I whispered still adjusting too his deadly eye color.

"M-Maybe, that can wait… I can see- feel how you're nervous…"

"Not nervous…" I corrected him as my eyes darted slowly to his open collar. Something about the word _nervous_ made me think of some awkward date or what not. And by Carlisle's current position, it _did_ begin feeling like that. Not that I was intentionally pinning myself to the wall of the car, but Carlisle had pushed that close to me, where in order to keep a safe distance from him and his enticing lips, I had to move that far away.

"Just a little shaken, then I suppose?" he replied with a hint of lustful malevolence.

_Honestly, Carlisle if you're going to tempt me this badly… you might as well at least kiss me!_

He perked his brow upwards as if he'd heard my thoughts.

Shaking the idea from my head, I brought my fingertips to his cheek to gently guide his eyes back to mine. Again, it flattered me to know that truly, literally, and plainly I _couldn't_ make him do anything unless he chose to follow my intentions. It wasn't as if I could really move him in even the slightest matter unless he allowed himself to succumb.

"Carlisle," I whispered delicately.

His expression softened, but his eyes remained a solid black. He knew how desperately I wanted to help him and understood that I would insist to do so, but something about his position again led my thoughts otherwise. The dark linen, button-up shirt hugged his muscular frame tightly, especially around his broad shoulders and powerfully built torso; and knowing how powerful he really was only provoked my less than appropriate ideas. His posture added onto the long list of current distractions as he held himself closely to my own body. Be situating himself not even a palm's length away, Carlisle tensely held his form on either side of me, securely placing once hand on the dashboard while the other rested lightly on my armrest.

"Carlisle," I nearly grunted again. "If you're only delaying this worry from me just because you think it will make my day a little less than the standard of happy, you're merely wasting your breath." I dragged my palm down from his cheekbones down his neck and to his open collar. "It's now or not worth the wait."

He gulped slightly at my final remark. "I suppose I have no choice then."

Scanning his statuesque features like a hawk, I observed his perfection and the worry denting his brow. Soon realizing that I would be waiting a few moments before he could properly sum up everything on his mind into words, I hesitantly kissed his cheek for his effort and submission.

He sighed under my light touch; and although I could not see at this angle, I could tell that he had closed his eyes. "You have no idea how good that feels when you kiss me."

Taking a bit of pride and impatience into my statement I replied, "I hate to be pushy, but seeing that we both have some very important talking to do first, my intentions and your pleasures will have to wait."

"You cunning, little witch…" he murmured against the flesh of my neck as he flashed through the distance between us like a snap.

"Your witch," I replied, taking his blond locks into my grasp and clasping our lips together in a near violent kiss. Now that I was literally pinned against the door, and gasping at the hot feeling between my thighs, I started the sidetracking phase of vital matters and simply focused on easing both of our erotic tensions. And seeming to be on the same track, Carlisle viciously ran his hands across my more so provocative areas while he strained against ripping off my small pencil skirt as it refused to be pulled any higher or be spread any wider.

"Vous incitant le sexe, petite sorcière," he growled hungrily.

Stressing at the skirt's denial to his beast's intentions, he only growled louder and ground against me through his stretched trousers. I whimpered at the need and stared desperately into my mate's eyes finding the exact same look of agony.

"Carlisle!" I cried out once he slipped a hand between my folds and began stroking my nerves into euphoria. My breath was deep and loud as air contracted through my lungs thuggishly as if I'd just won a marathon race.

My fingers scrambled to his bulge. Struggle forming within the small cabin, I whined at his belt and zipper as they refused to be opened. Carlisle observed my harrowing defeat and dove to my neck, sucking on my flesh with his cold lips. His venom-coated tongue stroked in the place where a once vital vein now lay at rest. All the more exasperated, we both strained and endeavored to just get at least somewhere in this hot mess!

Slipping two fingers between my wet thighs and working into my burning heat, he stroked my inner walls as they begged for more. I latched my hands onto his collar and smashed against him with a dying plead for him to immediately rip our clothes off. Being his gentleman-self, he merely ripped a long slit through my skirt rather than ravenously tearing it to pieces and throwing it to the floor of the car with a dire sexual rage. -_Ha, as if I needed the extra libido._- And on my second attempt, I successfully had his pants undone and hastily prepared for his rather large impalement.

With his inhuman muscle, my mate hoisted me up and slowly dragged me down his chest and onto his dick. Bracing myself on his broad shoulders, I exhaled deeply before a large spasm of desire throbbed in my center. Carlisle felt my response and began his thrusting. In and out of my tight cave like a wild bunny rabbit he penetrated me. Moaning loudly in his ear before nearly screaming in pleasure, I rode him untamed and ferocious.

"_Ne s'arrêtent pas_!" I screamed. "_Carlisle_! _Don't stop_!"

The car shook and bounced as Carlisle roughly mated with me in the most pleasurable and wrong way possible. The guttural grunts and rumbles escaped his chest and throat like a metallic rhythm pounding against my own flesh.

"_Supplie! ma sorcière, supplie! Beg, my witch, beg!_" he commanded with an animalistic grunt of dominance.

More than happy to oblige, I continued to ride him with a shout of mercy to make him never stop this ecstasy and nirvana!

Bucking quickly beneath me, growing harder by the minute, he dug his palms into my back to help my lessening support. I gave a high-pitched groan once he hit something inside of me at the most perfect angle. Soon realizing that it was the beginning of my climax, I rode the waves on his hard, thick piece. My world seemed to explode as my vision blurred in unimaginable pleasure; false perceptions of sparkles and flashes danced across my eyes. And he released just like that. His milky white, venomous fluid filled me as my body walls drank him dry. The intoxicating aroma filled the cabin as he little by little overflowed and dripped down onto my thighs.

Nearly gasping for breaths, I leaned against my own personal vampire. The sensation still vibrantly lingering everywhere in my body, I straddled his hips for more. Again, he lifted me from his hips and slowly forced me to swallow his large stick. He pushed me down until our hips met once again, so deep inside that I could hardly believe it. Rocking on his length with a few clingy moans, I trailed my hands down his now wrinkled shirt.

"_Carlisle…_" I breathed approvingly as I rested against his cooling chest.

Still happily inside of me, he only smiled with smugness close in comparison to that of a Jackson 5 brother. "Je t'aime mon petit chou," he cooed very sweetly to my ear.

A contented expression swiftly fell upon my face. I was literally sitting on top of the world, without one wish besides to remain here in Carlisle's grasp. Satisfied to their very depths, my depravity and lust momentarily silenced themselves after such a fulfilling intercourse.

I had little strength to remove myself from his lap._ But oh goodness! I didn't want to either! _

"Need some help?" he purred quietly, lifting me from his dripping cock and nearly soaked trousers.

Gasping at the sudden withdrawal, my eyes widened at how empty I now felt. Shock consuming me once I stared down at his… unbelievable length… that was inside me? Carlisle had obviously read my thoughts and only smirked at his accomplishment. I gaped at his remarkable face once more and desperately found the need to breathe.

"Darling, oxygen does nothing unless you inhale it," Carlisle teased with a pleasurable grin.

I took in a few choppy breaths only to his command. "Seems' the lifelong tradition of respiratory exorcise has once again failed me as I look upon you."

"Well," he whispered seductively, "I'm not sure if I want to change that just yet, because your reaction is just so… appetizing."

I chuckled at his sharp remark. But sadly, I knew that we still had some business to take care of. "Now, can you tell me?"

He lightly rolled his eyes with the cutest, most delighted look of exasperation. "You're still on that, aren't you?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, most undoubtedly."

With a cunning smirk, he finally placed me down on his lap, -the moment lasting merely a second- before he flashed back to the driver's seat, buttoning his damp pants. Satisfied with the fact that I knew I'd get somewhere in this conversation now that we'd released our former sexual tension, I happily sat smug in the passenger seat, watching my mate fumble around for his car keys.

My fingers pulled down my torn skirt so that it wasn't quite so noticeable and wrinkled. With more success than I expected, I sighed and rested my head on the fine leather. Something blinked in my peripheral vision at the bottom of the car. Judgment came to me before curiosity could, and I realized that I'd missed a text on my cell phone.

"Did you happen to hear my phone in the past thirty minutes or so?" I inquired as I reached down to my purse and fished out my electronic device.

"I don't think I'm familiar with your ring-tones. Why, did you?" he stressed toward the end while be bent over to search beneath his seat.

"No, I guess I was too _absorbed_ in the moment."

He looked up to me with an evil smile crossing his lips, "More so… absorb_ing_ _the_ moment."

"You dirty, dirty boy," I mumbled as he returned to his searching.

The next happening surprised me. "It's from Emmett…?"

"What's the Big E have to say at this hour?" he distantly replied, interest nada.

My dark eyes scanned the message briefly once, then reread it twice, and then checked for any grammatical error pointing to some misinterpretation. The 34sec hesitated pause ended once Carlisle interrupted my bemused thoughts.

"What is it, Raven?"

A few throat noises escaped me before I could really sum up the message in words, although it was plainly spelled out right in front of me. "We need to get back to the house…immediately."

Carlisle's face flushed with worry. "What else?"

"Nothing… just that."

And even though the text had no hint to it being positive, a joke, or an emergency, something about it gave off a bad omen. Something was terribly wrong.

"Raven, I think our personal matters will have to wait. I'm sorry, but can it remain overlooked until we find out what's going on before _we_ start talking?"

"Of course," I replied with an assuring nod. It bothered me, knowing that I couldn't just go home and curl up against my vampire peacefully; but I knew that if Emmett was texting me about an urgent predicament, it obviously had to be _bad_…

The opportunity to spend a lovely evening with Carlisle had spoiled itself once realizing that there was a situation going terribly wrong in the content of the Cullen Household.

.

.

.

What happens next? Only I know! So keep in touch with the alerts because you never know when I'll bump out the next chapter!

Quick reply to CCisGod:: Yes! You are correct! Now let's see who else can figure out this mystery pen pal of Carlisle's… hehehe! Thank you bundles for the review!


	37. Intruder

I'm really really really really really really really really really SORRY! I've been busy lately, as usual, and I just haven't found the right mood to pick up the keyboard. Again, I'm very sorry about this whole mess. I've been really selfish for not updating for two months and I hope that this phase of anti-keyboard will end soon so that I can get back to writing about this smexy vampire CARLISLE CULLEN!

SO here is a little TINY TINY chapter to hold you guys over until I can get the next one out. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you know how Tom Sawyer says, "in order to make someone want something, you just have to make it hard to get." Actually… that's really mean… o_o nevermind! I'll be nice and not give so many cliffhangers anymore!

Sorry, again, love rayray xoxo…

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 37: Intruder

After a rather odd car ride back to the Cullens, I sat there motionless in the fine leather coated vehicle. _Emmett, what on earth could be the matter?_ I thought in my mind. Truthfully, I was somewhat frightened to step into that house and face whatever disaster was on our doorstep. Had Alice seen an earthquake… or the rapture, in that case? Did somebody run into a terribly menacing arch nemesis? Had a death taken place? Of course, you could never rely on Emmett to give full detail in a text, but gosh-darn him, it was a curse he sent me. I couldn't let panic take over my emotions just yet, but it was Emmett who informed me- the master of dirty pranks. I wouldn't trust my life with the boy, so I came to the next conclusion that perhaps it really was just a joke. Either way, joke or reality, I had a very bad feeling about this.

I shook my head in denial to the fact that this was anything minor. If this was a dangerous mishap, then apparently, Emmett was the only one who could have pulled through it with enough heart to tell Carlisle and I about it first. If this was an accident, then Emmett most likely was the only one with enough guts to warn us not to overreact. If this was a joke… Emmett was the only one who could bear to trick us. Emmett this, Emmett that… what if this had nothing to do with him?

I sighed of frustration, still to deep in thought to remove myself from the car. I feared finding out what was really happening out there, and it overwhelmed my desire to actually know. Curiosity killed the cat…

I placed a hesitant finger on the door handle. "_Emmett… you'd better not be kidding_."

"My sweet, if you spend any more time gossiping amongst yourself about the troubles of this and that, I can assure you that one day you will find yourself wishing that you'd spent more time conscious," Carlisle's calm and sincere voice whispered.

I shook my head and took his hand while stepping out from the car.

"My apologies Sir Cullen, I was not aware that my own thoughts were such a bothersome burden to you."

He chuckled at my remark and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. As he began walking, I lost my breath for a short second. Surprise? No, inwardly I was just eager.

Still, I kept my breath under control even as Carlisle pushed open the heavy door into the house. Immediately I hard muffled voices echoing throughout the acoustics of the ceiling. The vampire beside me hushed his minor shuffles and movements so as not to help his own hearing, but to provide a little bit more clarity for me, which I found adorable.

"Come quickly," he ushered as he motioned towards the staircase.

Agreeing to his command, I paced up the steps without a single thought of hesitance. At this point, I began to believe that my confidence was directly related to Carlisle's stability.

"Took long enough for you two to arrive, eh, Carlisle?" Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, if this whole thing was a joke-"

"It's not." Rosalie stared at me with a burning sensation in her dark eyes. They were pitch black, almost frightening.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Everyone turned to Edward who in the corner cradled a helpless, innocent, sleeping Bella in his tensed arms. The boy looked up from his indomitable trance upon his sleeping beauty. Eyes ever so black against his pale ivory skin, he stared at Carlisle and I with a passionate lust of anger.

"There's been an intruder."


	38. Words and Discussion

BTW the link to see what these characters are supposed to look like is on my profile page!

And again, SORRY for the wait! At least now I can have a breather because I've finished most of my priorities, that way I can pick up my keyboard more often! I'm a little clueless about next chapter, but it's either going to be about a romantic weekend get away Carlisle/Raven or it'll actually have to do with the current climax. Hehehe! Keep reading, stay happy, -xoxo RayRay

.

.

.

Stuck Between a Vampire and a Hard Place

Chapter 38: Words and Discussion

Well, of course, no one in their right mind would be too happy to find out that they'd been targeted for annihilation. …But an intruder as well?

By this time of the night, half of my family had decided to visit the Cullens with me as we made an effort to figure out this new twist. Part of me rejected the idea that this was some passerby that just came in to grab a quick midnight snack from the Swan resident's refrigerator. They'd left Charlie alive and only entered Bella's room in particular. So… what kind of intruder was this?

"I didn't recognize the scent," Jasper added as we all discussed the issue.

"Dang it! If only we had a sniffer!" Edelle grunted to the crowd. Upon realizing that her outburst was heard by all and her subjects were giving her confused looks, she sheepishly trailed on with, "Haven't you guys seen Push?"

"This is serious you guys…" I warned, too forlorn to roll my eyes at her.

"Maybe it's connected to the killings in Seattle," Mia spoke from the couch. She looked from eye to eye before repositioning her legs under her. "You do talk about it like it's a matter to consider just as much."

Alice perked up and maturely agreed with Mia's assumption. I saw a few others acknowledge it as well. True enough, this would be a good start to find out who the hell broke into Bella's house. But what else could we get from this? We didn't even know if this suggestion was the real situation yet.

"But even if this is somehow connected to the killings in Seattle, what would be the motive? What would a complete stranger want from Bella?" Rosalie countered.

"Even if it's not about the killings, a stranger still came here to get something. Only question is, what did they want?" Mia replied as she pulled another point.

"Bella…?" Edelle answered. "Maybe they want _her_… I mean, they did just break into her house and intentionally spare her father."

I saw the feeble human shiver in Edward's firm and possessive grasp.

"If they were after her, they would've just followed her scent trail. It wouldn't have been very hard to follow her a few miles." Emmett's deep voice echoed in the small room.

"But they knew that I'd be protected by you guys… which means… that intruder knows other things, too…" Bella trailed off.

"A complete stranger, though. How would he know anything about you when he's never even crossed paths before?"

"Lucky guess?" Rosalie slapped her hand across the back of Emmett's thick skull while hissing something along the lines of him being an imbecile.

"Victoria, maybe?"

"Like she really has enough smarts to create an army and keep it beneath our noses for an entire year," Emmett stated sarcastically.

"Don't get too cocky just yet. She's fast, remember?" Jasper retorted.

"The Vultori?" Edelle added.

"I've been watching Aro's decisions. He didn't sponsor this," Alice replied. She then looked down and studied the carpet in distress. Jasper noticed this gesture and quietly called out to her. She gazed into his blackened eyes with worry. "But even if Aro had nothing to do with the intruder… it's only time before…" she couldn't finish her thought as the fear overwhelmed her.

"Before they come to Washington to stop the vampire rampage in the city," Carlisle ended, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. I couldn't tell if he shook or just twitched, but I felt his body move in an unpleasant demeanor at the comment.

The room was noticeably silent for a moment as we all took in the shock. What if… they stopped by… _here_…? What would they do about Carlisle and I? Bella? Would they-

"If- if- they go to Seattle- what's going to stop them from coming here?" Bella panicked.

"I guess it only gives Edward more of a reason to change you, eh?" Emmett quietly added. Bella whipped her head towards the giant a half scoffed/agreed to his obtrusive statement.

"I won't let it get that far." Edward grunted unhappily.

Honestly, I didn't understand why he detested changing her so much. What was the real problem? Damned, regardless- they were in love. It'd be inevitable…

"Then how, Edward, how?" Bella verbally stomped.

He hesitated. "…We go to Seattle and take care of it."

"And your plan for that is…? You need to hunt and prepare. You don't know what's down there," Zoie fluttered in.

"Of course we can't just leave now," Alice interjected.

"But we don't know how long it'll take the Vultori to intervene with the situation," I calmly argued.

The room was stumped again.

"We wait one month to prepare. The Vultori hasn't stepped in for an entire year; thirty days won't make much of a difference unless the killings skyrocket. Meantime, we'll have to take shifts then… to make sure you stay safe, Bella, in case another _visitor_ stops by," Carlisle advised from beside me.

"My family included," I stated boldly. Carlisle's questionable gaze melted into my own as he asked a silent question. "It'll add another fifteen people to the head count," I paused, "…Besides… you need to hunt."

And so it was settled.

Maybe my family might've grown a peeve for not speaking for myself. But Bella _is_ family, we couldn't just sit back and ignore that some vampire stalker was out to get her. For one, that'd be selfish beyond imagination, not even yet including the part that she's Edward's one and only. So, God forbid, I needed to volunteer them with me.

And whether or not I felt so good about this whole thing… I had to keep my own thoughts away from myself.

I seriously needed a mental break…


End file.
